Rediscovery
by maverick9871
Summary: After the events with Akatasuki fall the ninja world was destroyed with the survivors not far behind. Looking at the ruins of the world Naruto is sent back in time by Gaara to change it where it truly began, during the time of the Shodaimes rule.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he looked across the village of Suna and then he looked behind him at the man standing in the doorway and said "How long will this go on my friend.."

Gaara looked at him and said "A year, maybe 2 if were lucky. There is just no way to stop it here. After defeating Akatasuki and then the war that followed took every country by storm, farm lands were turned to waste lands, rivers poisoned, ships sunk. No one could have predict the power vacuum that would be felt by that war. It was just to costly."

Naruto nods and said "2/3 of all the lives in the world were lost during it. I can still hear the screams of pain for everyone I killed during that time to save Konoha."

Gaara nods and said "I as well for Suna but in the end...." leaving the rest unsaid.

Naruto said "I have nothing left Gaara, everything I was fighting for is gone. Madara won even after I killed him he still won. Konoha was destroyed."

Gaara asked "What would you give to save Konoha if you could, my friend."

Naruto said "Anything." not really paying attention to him.

Gaara said "Would you be willing to change history. Completely and forever."

For the first time Naruto truly turned away from the destroyed village of Suna and asked "What are you up to Raccoon."

Gaara smiled and said "A lesson a Fox taught me. Never give up and never believe in fate. You more then anyone else have a chance to change it all starting with where your story truly began." as he finally showed he was making hand seals and Gaara said "Goodbye my friend." and he slammed his hands to the ground and suddenly the room was filled with yellow and blue light before fading.

Naruto slowly open his eyes and covered them because he was blinded by sunlight. He sat up and looked around and found himself in the middle of Suna but the village looked nothing like it had before.

Naruto blinked and looked at himself and thought "_Well I can't see anything different but I feel different for some reason."_

A man screamed "Hey kid, what the hell you doing on my roof, get off." catching Naruto attention.

Naruto looked down and said "Sorry." as he jumped away to another roof and then landed in an ally and he entered his mind and looked at the cage where Kyuubi had been and he saw the cage was empty. He frowned thought "_that can't be good."_ and returned to normal and he held out his hand and began to gather chakra forming a Rasengan and thought "_my chakra control seems about right but a little off."_ as he reached for a kunai and pulled one out and cut his finger and thought "_well at least my healing factor is still working right.....think, Suna does not look like this but I saw the canyon walls that surround the village so it is Suna. Gaara said I could change the future so does that mean he sent me to the past....damn it, but when did he send me to and what did he have planned. I need to get to Konoha. Once there I can figure out where I am."_

He sighed and looked around the village and saw there was a guard at the gate and he frowned and walked toward the gate.

The guard said "Halt, where do you think your going and who are you. I don't recognize you."

Naruto said "I'm just passing through on my way to Wave to see my aunt and uncle. My parents passed away from bandits north of here. I arrived late yesterday and want to get on my way."

The man looked at Naruto and said "Your armed like a shinobi and you have larger chakra reserves then I do."

Naruto nods and said "My father was a Shinobi before he lost his arm and married my mother. He taught me a few things so I could defend myself when we were traveling since he was a merchant and wanted me to be one."

The man asked "Are you interested in becoming a shinobi. We are always looking for new recruits here."

Naruto said "I don't know. I might someday but I have to see my family first."

The man smirked and said "You don't really expect me to believe that bullshit story, do you. Every ninja in the village has seen and felt you since the moment you arrived a little earlier today. Now why don't we go see the Kazekage and see what he wants to do with you spy." as he moved toward Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and as 3 more ninja appeared around Naruto he looked at them and over his shoulders and closed his eyes a moment and began to twist as he released chakra from his body and screamed "Kaiten." as the chakra dome shot out and threw the 4 men away and he took off running out of the village gates as fast as possible. He ran for about an hour when he began to feel really tired and thought "_shit, that took a lot more out of me then I thought it would."_

He turned his head as he detected several chakra signature coming and he frowned as he began flashing through hand seals to use a jutsu he created with Gaara help and suddenly a cloud of dust where he had been.

2 minutes later 20 ninja appeared around the spot the dust had been and they looked around and one man said "Find him, his track and chakra signature showed he was here just moments ago."

As the men looked around Naruto was inside a sand dune 20 feet away in a 3 ft cube and he had his eyes closed concentrating.

30 minutes later a19 of the men were back where Naruto had originally disappeared to and the leader said "Damn it, the Kazekage is not going to like this. Where is Calcer."

A Chunnin said "Um....his body is about a mile east of here sir. It looks like he was attacked by some kind of creature. He was in several pieces."

The man who was leading them frowned and said "Lets head back to inform the Kazekage but look for signs of any creature or him." as they began to head back to Suna. 5 minutes later there was another puff of dust and Naruto waited until an hour had passed by when he appeared in the open again and took a sip of water before he began to walk toward Konoha.

He suddenly tensed as he jumped to the side to avoid a kunai and the leader of the men was standing there again and Naruto looked at him and frowned and asked "What."

The man said "I must say that was a good trick you pulled back there but you made a mistake as I felt the iron in your weapons."

Naruto frowned as he saw black sand forming. Naruto asked "Are you the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku."

The man froze and said "No, why."

Naruto said "I assumed you were since you were manipulating sand."

The man asked "And how do you know about that."

Naruto said "I knew the host of it once." as he looked around.

The man said "Not possible kid. Its been sealed in a kettle for the last 30 years." as the sand moved around circling Naruto.

Naruto said "Tell me, what year is it. The Godaime Kazekage never did tell me when he sent me to." making the man stop a moment and eye Naruto.

He said "The Godaime Kazekage, we are currently under the Nidaime Kazekage."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "The Yondaime died 8 years ago and the Sandaime died 15 years before that. He ruled for nearly 20 years so that means that its about 45 years back....that means its around the time jiji team really began....cool, thanks." as he put his hands together and said "Harem Jutsu." as the area was covered with 30 naked woman of all different looks making out..

The man was blown back with a massive nosebleed and Naruto smirked as him and his clones each grabbed a kunai and shuriken each and ran off in different directions.

When the man woke up there was 25 men there all looking at him and he bowed as he saw one and said "Kazekage-sama."

The Nidaime Kazekage looked at the man and asked "What happened here Koto."

Koto said "Forgive me sir but he distracted me with talk of Shukaku and then he was able to surprise me with a jutsu that instantly knocked me out. I don't remember what it was he used though....I have memory loss for those few seconds. Also we have no idea what it was that killed Calcer."

The Kazekage eyed him and said "I see. I want a report on what he said and did in 2 days as well as the body checked to find out what attacked him. We don't need our traders attacked bringing in new supplies. It's obvious we won't find him so lets return to Suna."

Naruto had made it about 5 miles before he had to hide in the sand again letting the heat of the dessert pass by and releasing the clones.

2 hours later Naruto was traveling again toward the border. When Naruto made it to the plains between Wind country and Fire country he frowned as he felt KI and he turned just in time to see a 3 foot tall red fox jumping at him with its claws extended ready to end his life.

Before he had time to react a wall of energy formed in front of him stopping the creature who growled and said "**Damn you and damn your father and damn you shinigami, that blasted seal keeps me from eating you." **as it started to circle Naruto.

Naruto blinked and asked "Kyuubi. Is that you."

The fox glared at him and said "**For once that small brain of yours was right about something."**

Naruto asked as he was trying to figure out what saved him "What happened to you and how are you free."

Kyuubi growled and said "**Free, FREE, does this look like I am fucking free to you. I can only go 2 miles from you before I am unable to move. I am still bound to that accursed seal and you even after I escaped during that jutsu the raccoon used**."

Naruto said "At least its better then the cage right."

Kyuubi glared and said "**I hate you boy. You have something that belongs to me. My POWER. I have 1 tail of chakra ONE. You have absorbed 3 tails of my chakra making it yours and your accursed father sealed the rest away in that damn toad scroll. I want my power back**." as he released a lot of KI and snarled at him.

Naruto saw Kyuubi trying to be intimidating and he snickered and said "Ah, is Kyuubi mad."

Kyuubi made another leap at him only to be stopped just like before. He screamed "**Damn you, damn you to hell. I want to eat your flesh from your bones and bath in your blood but the damn Shinigami still protects you**."

Naruto feeling cocky walked over and grabbed Kyuubi and Kyuubi began to grow larger and Naruto quickly let go and Kyuubi fell back to a 2 foot tall fox and Kyuubi growled and said "**Damn you. It took me eating that human to get enough strength to grow that tall and then you take my chakra just like that**."

Naruto asked "What human."

Kyuubi sneered and said "**One of those who were tracking you kit**."

Naruto frowned and thought "_so Kyuubi was what killed the one they were missing." _and asked "You said I took your chakra, then why did you get bigger and how did I do it."

Kyuubi glared and said "**Think about it human, you have my power. I want it. When you picked me up I took some of my chakra from you but since you didn't give it to me freely the seal took it back plus more**."

Naruto eyes glinted as he said "So I can just take your chakra and make it mine and kill you."

Kyuubi glared and said "**Make no mistake boy, I am not your friend, I am not your pet, I am not your partner. I am your prisoner but I am bound to you by that accursed seal. If you die, I die and so I will make sure you do not die. I will make your life a living hell though. You can't kill me or you might kill yourself**."

Naruto said "Trust me fox, I am more then willing to die to stop you. Remember when I prepared for Madara, I learned THAT jutsu, the one that still binds you to me. If you ever do anything I don't like the next thing you will see is the Shinigami taking both our asses. Do I make myself clear."

Kyuubi eyes looked in thought before a hidden smirk appeared as Naruto talked and he said "**Madara**."

Naruto blinked and asked "Yeah, what about him."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said "**I think I know what that raccoon was talking about. If what I heard you say about how far back we are then Madara has not summoned me to this plane yet**."

Naruto blinked and said "And." as he was thinking about all that would mean.

Kyuubi said "**And, if I am not summoned to this plane yet then I am not bound to this world yet.......How about a little deal kit**." as he got an evil smirk.

Naruto frowned and asked "What kind of deal." as he narrowed his eyes.

Kyuubi said "**If I am right then that means that the summoning contract for my kind is still free. You can no longer use the toads, if you do then you may make it where the pervert will never get it**."

Naruto blinked and said "I didn't think of that. Tell me, what do you have plan fox."

Kyuubi said "**If the fox contract is still free then you can claim it for yourself giving you a new contract and preventing Madara from gaining access to it to summon me to fight the Shodaime resulting into me being bound to this world**."

Naruto said "And if you were not bound to this world then would that mean that you would not be here to be sealed into me." as his eyes got bigger.

Kyuubi frowned and said "**Not exactly. I won't be here to be bound to the future you but you will still be you. If it was not for my chakra in your system then you would have ceased to exist the moment we arrived because an object can not be in 2 place at the same time. It is one of Kami's rules. If you notice the necklace that woman gave you is gone now because it exist here**."

Naruto eyes got wide and he looked at his chest and saw that it was gone and he closed his eyes as a tear fell and said "Alright, if what you said is true then what would happen if I were to summon the other you then."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Oh, that is easy. I will cease to exist just like that necklace and then pass on**."

Naruto eyes were wide and he said "Wait, your willing to die to be free."

Kyuubi growled and said "**Yes, now follow me. I will take you to the shrine of Inari where the Kitsune scroll is and we can end this petty excuse of a life we both share here and I can pass on**." as he took off running.

Naruto frowned and took off following the fox.

A few hours later Naruto saw a cave and Kyuubi was standing at the door and he said "**The Shrine is in the bottom of this cave. Hurry up and lets go**."

Naruto looked at the fox and thought "_could this be a trick, but if its not then I will be free of him forever and then Madara won't use Kyuubi and my future life will be better. If I do this then the future is changed."_

Naruto after debating a few more seconds nods to himself and began walking into the cave.

20 minutes later he soon came across a torch filled room and thought "_wonder how those torches are still working since it looked like no one has been here for years."_ as he removed a spiderweb from his body.

Kyuubi said "**There it is kit, sign it and lets go outside to try it out**."

Naruto frowned and walked over to it and asked "Are you sure about this Kyuubi. I mean I don't want Madara to get you and then ruin my life but are you sure you want to die."

Kyuubi growled and said "**Boy, I hate you and you hate me. Neither of us want to see the others face again so hurry up**."

Naruto sighed and unrolled the scroll and blinked as there was only 1 name on it and thought "_Inari, the god of futility and kitsune. The name of a Kami."_ as he bit his thumb and sign his name on the scroll and then placed his hand print on it.

At that moment the cave glowed brightly and Kyuubi screamed "**No, this isn't suppose to happen. I was to be freed when the bond was broken, NOOoooooo......**." as he began to fade away.

Naruto turned and saw him disappear and he tensed as he felt something envelop him from behind and a soft female voice said "**Be at peace human, I mean you no harm....I am Inari**."

Naruto eyes were wide and said "Inari as in...."

The voice said "**Yes Naruto. I am who you think I am. I have been waiting for you." **still holding him from behind as his eyes felt heavy as he could feel himself relaxing.

Naruto asked "Waiting for me...why."

Inari said "**Because you are special. I have watched over you since the day you were born and saw what has happened to you. You've been blessed by me even if you do not realize it. You were destined to change the world but to do so you had to see the way the world was so you could change it for the better. That was why I allowed the Uchiha to first sign the contract to gain control of Kyuubi. I know the world suffered for it but in the end you saw what would happen if the world was left as it was. You are still young and I know you do not understand but someday you will."**

Naruto eyes were closing and he asked "But why me."

Inari whispered "**You will understand someday. For now sleep so I can show you something." **as Naruto passed out on the floor and the torches in the room went out.

Naruto found himself in a field full of flowers and he blinked as he saw several people he knew from his life and he felt Inari wrap her arms around him again from behind as the ones he saw came over and Inari said "**Welcome to my home Naruto. You are one of a few blessed to ever be here. Now as you can see there are several people from you life that you know here. The reason they are here is they are going to aid you in your new life. You see, none of them will ever be born. They all were originally born because of the Kyuubi attack on your village. People who would have gotten together now wont because you have changed the world. There is an old saying about a butterfly on one side of the world flapping its wings can cause a Tsunami on the other side of the world. This is an example of that."**

Naruto heard Inari and he had tears in his eyes and asked "But if they are never going to be born then what will happen to them."

Inari said "**I am not a cruel kami Naruto. I know how you feel for each of them and how they feel for you so I offered them a choice and they agreed. The Kyuubi became arrogant with his position and power and he turned his back on me believing he was above me. He was foolish and will be punished. He tried to trick you earlier by changing history with you signing the contract he expected you to cease to exist since the bond between you and him will disappear because he would never have attacked your village. He used your own fears and doubts against you but I would not let that happen. You are precious to me Naruto as is all Kitsune's."**

Naruto said "But I am not a Kitsune." still looking at the people he knew as Inari held him from behind.

Inari giggled and said "**You are more Kitsune then you know Naruto. Those marks on you face are not from Kyuubi. They are from my blessing of you and choosing you as one of mine so I may watch you and see that you were truly worthy. You will live out your life as you see fit and when you pass on you will come here to be with your friends and family in my home to enjoy your well deserved rest but you will also become something more. I will wait until then to tell you what it is but know that your eternity will not be the pain you felt as a child. You will only find love and happiness here. Now as for your friends here I will explain what is to happen to them and the choice I gave them. You have signed the Kitsune contract which will become your family contract for as long as they live so only you and your descendants may sign it. Now up till this point there has only been 1 kitsune in the summoning and that was Kyuubi. I have taken your friends here and offered them to join you in eternity here and they have agreed and they and their families will aid you and yours by becoming your summon partners."**

Naruto eyes were wide and he started to say something when Inari said "**Shh child, your worries and thoughts are not valid. I know your worried about what will happen to them and if they get hurt but do not worry. They are under my protection. Now as I said they would not have been born now but I allowed them to be reborn as kitsune. Here in this place they shall stay as you remember them but when they are in the human world they will be in fox form. Now please step forward and tell him what you can do my children."**

Naruto watched as they came forward and the first one said "Hello Naruto."

Naruto said "Sakura-chan.." as he choked on his words.

Sakura smiled and said "I know Naruto, relax, I am happy here and have been here since the day I passed on. Inari has taken care of me and the others very well and we can only wait for you to join us here. My mother met my father after Kyuubi passed through her village destroying it on his way to Konoha. He was a merchant that came to help repair it. Without them ever meeting I was not born. I will be a healer Naruto when you summoned me. If you or someone is injured and need medical attention just use about enough chakra for a regular Rasengan and think my name and I shall come. I want you to live a long and happy life with no regrets and have many great adventures to tell us about and lots of little Naruto's running around to annoy the future and you." as she turned into a 2 tailed red kitsune before walking back to the others and changing back into herself.

Naruto smiled sadly and the next figure stepped forward and Naruto asked "But you were no where near Konoha so how could the Kyuubi have effected you Haku."

The person said "It wasn't exactly the Kyuubi but Madara that effected me Naruto-kun. Remember, I came from the land of water and Madara was the Mizukage who started the bloodline purge. If it was not for that then my mother would never have went into hiding and I would never have been born. I am glad to hear and see that you took my words to heart Naruto-kun, like Sakura I take about the same amount of chakra and I am a water, wind, and Ice fox." as he changed into a 2 tailed white fox and walked over to Sakura and changed back human and put his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist.

Naruto smiled at that and the next person walked up and said "I see the flames of youth burn brightly in you Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head and said "Somethings never change, do they Lee."

Lee smiled sadly and said "And somethings do. Unlike the others, I will be born in a since but never born. My mother was attacked by bandits on her way home to a nearby village a few months after the Kyuubi attack and was injured. Originally she died because of the injury but a medic-nin who was returning from a mission to help victims of the Kyuubi attack who were disfigured came across her in time to deliver me but since the medic won't be coming by I will die with my mother and yet never be born. I do not regret the choice I made to agree to be a kitsune. I will require about as much chakra as your sexy no jutsu and like the others think my name. I am a speed freak even now. I will be able to move as I was in life. I can deliver messages or items, and do some quick attacks." as he changed into a brown fox with green on its paws.

Naruto snickered at that as Lee smiled and walked over to the other 2 and changed back.

Naruto looked sad a little as he looked at them and then looked at the other 4 people. As the next person walked over he said "Fate it seems is not without a sense of humor huh."

Naruto said "Oh fate has a sense of humor alright, she just has a weird way of displaying it Neji."

Inari thought "_**true**__."_

Neji said "My fate is simple really. My father and mother did not want to comfort each other after the death of everyone who died because of Kyuubi and so I was not conceived. They would later have a daughter before my father died to save Hinata. I am a scout and can shut down some chakra holes and I require about as much chakra as your Kaiten."

Naruto saw as Neji changed into a gray fox and joined Lee, Sakura, and Haku.

Naruto looked at the last 3 and thought "_this should be interesting."_

The next person walked over and said "Hello again Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "hello to you as well Yakumo, how are you."

Yakumo nods and said "I am good. Like Neji I was born when my clan tried to replace our numbers after the Kyuubi attack. Since there is no attack my parents later had a son instead of me. I am a Genjutsu fox, ironic huh. I require as much chakra as a replacement and calling my name." as she changed into a brown fox and ran over and jumped into Lee's arms and Naruto thought "OK_, did not see THAT pairing."_

Naruto saw the next person come over and he asked "Do I even want to know."

The person said "No but I am going to tell you anyways."

Naruto said "If you so much as mention the teme name one time I will kick your red ass."

The person said "And I was sure that you would forgive little old me when you learned the truth."

Naruto glared and said "You tried to rape me to keep your cover. Then you tried to kill Sakura-chan. After that you stabbed Kiba."

The person said "Hey, the mutt deserved it after he groped my ass and I told you I was sorry besides, I always have a thing for a guy with large chakra reserves and as for Sakura....I didn't hit anything vital."

Sakura snorts and said "I lost one of my ovaries bitch."

The person said "You know you love me cousin."

Naruto said "Alright Karin, whats your story."

Karin said "Yeah....well my story basically the same as hers except my mom was her aunt and mom left after the attack to start over and came to Konoha where she met up with Danzo and agreed to make me a test tube baby my bloodline he got a sample somewhere for. Jiraiya-sama saved me and put me in his spy network where I eventually got into Orochimaru circle as best as I could but since mom never went to Konoha, no me. As for what I am, Infiltration, I can shape shift to spy for short periods of time." as she turned into a red fox and walked over and rubbed against Neji leg.

Naruto said "O....K, well you I am dying to hear."

The person walked forward and said "I'm replacing Kyuubi as the boss summon, give me pocky and you wont get hurt."

Inari said "**Um Itachi, they don't make pocky yet**."

Itachi makes a scroll appear and quickly rights on it before he handed Naruto a scroll and said "This is the recipe for pocky, do not summon me without a box of pocky, Do you understand."

Naruto looked at his friend for help and Inari who was still holding him from behind said "**Sorry Naruto-kun, I actually wanted to get Zabuza as the new Kyuubi but hes currently fighting in a tournament to see who is the most bad ass swordsmen ever. Shinigami gave me Itachi here as part of the group package. Itachi found out they had a forbidden pocky tree in the afterlife and he sort of went ape shit on those who were worshiping it because they would not move so he could get to it. Turns out the real reason he killed his best friend in the first place was because he ate the last of Itachi pocky. Basically hes your boss summon, he will appear the size of Kyuubi and he can use fire attacks and mind fuck anyone who stupid enough to look into his eyes with his Genjutsu."**

Naruto looked at Itachi and said "Right um....welcome aboard, glad to have you......any specific flavor." as he began to sweat.

Itachi said "I am to pocky as you are to ramen, you don't have it I will go mid evil on your ass."

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Right......Itachi.....no offense but your actually scarring me a little bit."

Itachi turned and walked away and said "Do not forget my pocky." as he disappeared onto the field.

Sakura said "Don't worry, he is that way with all of us. We are thinking about putting up a sign that says does not play well with others and give him his own little section."

Naruto said "Yeah, might be a good idea. Now I just need to find someone to make pocky."

Inari said "**Well as much fun as it has been having you here Naruto it is about time for you to go back. Before you go though I must tell you that things are not as you remember hearing about them as. Madara has not done anything wrong as of yet and may never so you can't hate him for anything yet. Tsunade is not the Tsunade you know. She is still young and has not faced the heartache that the one you knew had known. Do not tell anyone that your from the future. If they ask you are just a nomad whose home was destroyed which was true in a sense. What you do now is your choice. You have your summons and you have your skills and yourself to rely on. Do what you think is best and don't try to change the world, just live, the world will change itself. Goodbye**." as Naruto fell asleep again.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in the darkened temple and saw the scroll he had signed before was now gone. He got up and left the temple and stretched a little before he felt a gentle touch around his neck and he looked down and went wide eyed seeing the Shodaime's necklace and he looked at it and saw that it was changed and now had a fox inside of it and he smiled and thought "_thank you Inari."_ as he started to make his way toward Konoha.

3 days later Naruto was nearing Konoha when he stopped and looked around him and thought "_That's strange, I know I just felt a surge of chakra for a moment almost as if...._." as he looked at the trees before changing directions.

He soon arrived on a road and saw a Gennin team and saw the Jounin was dead with a kunai in his head and saw an Iwa nin bringing a kunai down on a girl about 12 years old with black hair and wearing a blue dress with red shorts underneath who had her eyes closed in fear, cowering. Naruto quickly replaced the girl with a log and the Iwa nin said "Replacement." as he looked around removing the stab kunai from the log.

The girl who Naruto had replaced was now under one of his arms and he looked over and saw 2 other Konoha Gennin by their headbands and said "Oi, dipshit one, dipshit 2. Your Konoha nins, not little coward, catch your teammate while I deal with these 3." as he held the girl by her pants over his head and threw her at the 2 boys who were looking shocked only for all 3 to crash hard into the ground.

The nin from before asked "Who are you." as 2 ninja appeared on the limbs on both sides of him and both were wearing Iwa headband.

Naruto said "Dead men don't need to know my name, so why are you attacking the kiddies."

One asked "None of your business dead man." as he finished the hand signs he was making and said "Earth style: Earth dragon jutsu." as a dragon of earth rose out of the ground and charged at Naruto.

Naruto yawned and jumped on the head of the dragon running down it shocking everyone as he charged toward the one who tried to kill the girl pulling a kunai but then as he jumped off the dragon to stab the man he quickly threw the kunai at a spot 20 feet away and the nin he was about to land on disappeared and a log appeared where he was but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and the kunai he threw landed on the ground beside the log and he appeared right where the log originally was before it was used as a replacement which was where he threw the kunai toward and he did a leg sweep of the shocked man who had replaced himself and as the man fell grabbed him by the neck slamming him neck first in the ground crushing his windpipe.

Before anyone could say anything 10 kunai stabbed him in the back only for him to go up in a puff of smoke as well.

Just then Naruto burst out of the ground with a hay maker to the 2nd Iwa nins groin making him scream out in pain as he covered himself but Naruto then grabbed him spinning the man to get behind him and snapped his neck.

The third Iwa nin was already flashing through hand signs and he turned toward the 3 Gennins and he said "Earth style:Four sided coffin." as 4 slabs of earth formed around the 3 and began to crash down on them.

Naruto acting quickly dashed under the 4 slabs of earth forming a Rasengan in each hand and slammed them into the slabs above his head destroying the wall and sending the dirt into the air. As the dirt disappeared Naruto was panting a little and asked "Are you 3 alright." as he looked around the area.

One boy with sandy brown hair wearing a gray and blue shirt looked up and said in a stutter voice "Yeah....who are you."

Naruto looked at the 3 and his eyes locked on the kid who spoke or more specifically on what was on his neck and he said "The names Naruto, whats yours kid."

The boy said "I'm Nawaki Senju and these are my teammate Choko Kobo and Dango Sake." pointing to the girl as Choko and a brown haired boy with brown eyes all about the same age as Dango.

Naruto blinked at the names and said "I see, I take it the guy over there was your sensei." pointing with his head.

Nawaki said "Yeah, this was our first mission out of the village. Is....Is he dead."

Naruto said "If hes not dead he isn't happy." trying to cheer the kids up. He sighed seeing it didn't work and said "Yeah, that was a fatal hit, the 3rd Iwa nin got away so we can't stay here to long. What was your mission."

Nawaki asked "I don't know if I should tell you. You could be a spy or something."

Naruto said "Smart kid, well whatever it was is over now. You all 3 have a new mission, look around the area for anything that looks like it might not belong here like a piece of paper or maybe a scroll or a kunai or anything like that and bring it to me. I will seal up the bodies of your teacher and those 2 Iwa nins and escort you all back to Konoha."

By this time Dango had recovered and asked "Why should we trust you."

Naruto said "You shouldn't but what chance do you think you will have if I leave your asses here and could kill those 2 that easily. Your 3 scared shit Gennin who just had your first taste of combat, your sensei dead and odds are you can't find your way out of a paper bag so either you listen to me and follow my orders or I leave your asses."

Nawaki quickly said "We will follow your orders."

Naruto said "Good, now move."

As both boys got busy working Naruto looked at the girl and said "That means you also."

The girl looked down and said "Um......" as Naruto smelled something and took a closer look at the girl and sighed and thought "_great."_ and making a decision he bit his thumb and flashed through some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground and thought "Sakura._"_ as a puff of smoke appeared.

A 2 tailed red fox appeared and looked around and said "**That was quick, you already need my help baka**."

Naruto said "Yeah yeah, good to see you again Sakura but I got a problem that needs a woman touch." as he looked at the girl.

Sakura looked at the girl catching the scent that had caught Naruto and said "**Damn Naruto, you usually only do that to people who can fight back**."

Naruto said "Hardy har har, a Gennin team got jumped by 3 Iwa nins, their sensei toast and I'm taking them back to Konoha, check out shades."

Sakura looked around recognizing the code word to look at the direction the shadows were facing and her eyes locked on the form of Nawaki and then the necklace he was wearing and got wide a moment and said "**I see. Is that...."**

Naruto nods and looked at the girl who was fidgeting and said "Look girl, I know your scared and everything about almost dying but that was almost. You need to pull yourself together and move because your still alive. Now I want you to go over to those trees over there with my summon and get that wound treated, I don't want you to get reinjured later or get an infection." earning a smile from Sakura for trying to help save the girl from embarrassment.

The girl looked at him wide eyed realizing what he did and mouth 'thank you.' as she turned and went into the woods with Sakura.

Nawaki came over and Naruto quickly stood in front of the woods blocking his view and Nawaki asked "What wound, I didn't see here get hurt and what was with that fox."

Naruto said "That was one of my summons and the girl had a small wound on her leg. I am trained to notice things like that but your not trained yet. Return to your duties Gennin"

Nawaki said "hey what makes you boss."

Naruto showed him his hiate on his belt and said "I out rank you."

Nawaki was wide eyed and said "Right, sorry about that sir." having been trained by his family to show respect to those of higher rank as he returned to work.

Naruto created a Kagebunshin who began to seal the 3 bodies.

A few minutes later Sakura walked back out of the woods with Choko and said "**I checked her out and got that wound cleaned up and she ready to go but her reserves are like mine when we first teamed up**."

Naruto blinked and said "I see. Thank you for coming Sakura, I know this wasn't what you were expecting."

Sakura said "**No problem Naruto. I am very happy to help and see you understand woman finally. If you need us don't wait until your half dead to call, we are a team Naruto, we always will be a team....now go get lost on the road of life or something**."

Naruto had to laugh and said "Maybe. Miss you."

Sakura smiled and said "**Cya later**." as she went up in smoke.

The 2 boys walked over and asked "Are you OK Choko."

Choko said "Yes, Sakura was very helpful." as her cheeks turned red a little.

Nawaki said "Yeah, I can't even see a scar or anything." as he looked her over.

Choko blushed redder and said "I don't have any scars."

Naruto cleared his throat and said "Are you done."

Both boys nod and show a few weapons and a scroll and Naruto took the scroll seeing it was still sealed and opened it and read it before he asked "Where did you find this."

Dango said "It was over there in the woods tied to a tree. Why."

Naruto pocketed the scroll and said "Nothing. Lets go." as the kagebunshin brought a scroll over with the 3 bodies and he pocketed it also and began to walk toward Konoha with the 3 Gennin following.

About 20 minutes later Nawaki asked "Hey, how come I don't recognize you. I mean I know there are a lot of ninja in Konoha that I don't know but there are not that many blonds so you should stick out."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said "That's a secret. If the Hokage allows it I will tell you later, OK."

All 3 Gennin looked confused and Choko asked "Why can't you tell us."

Naruto said "A ninja life is deception and secrets. I have many secrets that I don't want to tell about and you must learn to accept that."

Nawaki asked "How did you get a fox summoning. I've never heard of it before."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Its my family summoning and nobody knows I have it. I ask all 3 of you not to tell anyone about it because I want to keep it a secret. Not even the Hokage knows about it."

Dango said "But doesn't your family know you have it."

Naruto said "My family is dead." shocking all 3.

A few minutes later Nawaki asked "How did you beat those guys so fast back there."

Naruto said "It was just 2 Chunnin and a Jounin and they underestimated me because of my age but the Jounin got away."

Choko asked "How old are you."

Naruto said "17."

Dango asked "Whats you last name Naruto."

Naruto said "I rather not say.......tell me, what skills do you 3 have. I mean what did your sensei teach you." changing the subject.

Nawaki said "He taught us all 3 the leaf balancing and Katon:phoenix fireball jutsu, target practicing and how to improve our Taijutsu."

Naruto nods and asked "What else."

All 3 looked confused and Dango asked "What do you mean what else."

Naruto actually stopped walking and looked back at them and said "I know your in a clan Nawaki but are the other 2 also."

Both shook their head no and he asked "Do you have ninja parents."

Dango said "No, besides the clans everyone who just came out of the academy this year is from non ninja family. Don't you know that."

Naruto asked "Do you know the basic 3."

All 3 looked confused and Naruto slapped his head and said "Nawaki, when we get to Konoha I am killing your grandfather." as he began to walk toward the village.

Nawaki got fear in his face and screamed "No, you can't." as he ran and grabbed Naruto arm.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head and placed his hand on Nawaki head and said "It is just me running my mouth. I won't kill him but you 3 should not have been sent on a mission outside of the village. You are all 3 poorly trained."

Nawaki said "But we were the top 3 students in our class."

Naruto looked up at the sky and said "Kami help us, how the hell did we survive." as he looked back down and said "Alright, do you 3 know all 12 of the hand signs."

All 3 nod and Naruto said "Good, for the next hour I do not want you to say a word. I want you to walk in a triangle around me with Nawaki starting in front, Dango on the left and Choko on the right, you will walk while practicing your hand signs going through all 12 over and over again trying to go faster each time. If you mess up you have to say the word 'Right.' and all 3 of you will have to switch places with Dango going where Choko was, Choko to where Nawaki was and Nawaki to where Dango was. Do not lie about messing up or I will punish you. Every time that Nawaki makes it back in front of me will count as 1 point. By the time we get to Konoha every point you have will be 1 hour of running from the Hokage mountain to training ground 1, however I will be timing you from your starting speed on the hand signs and if all 3 of you can decrease your 12 hand signs to less then 5 seconds I will teach you a jutsu that will make you stronger and make you better ninja. Do you all 3 understand."

All 3 looked at each other and Nawaki asked "Why are you telling us all this Naruto."

Naruto said "Until the Hokage says otherwise that is Naruto-sensei to you Gennin"

All 3 eyes lighted up and Choko asked "Are you really going to be our new sensei."

Naruto said "If the Hokage will let me. Now lets go, get in formation and begin and don't stop walking, you need to learn to multi task and keep an eye on your surroundings as well." as he began to walk.


	2. welcome to konoha and test

4 hours later the gates of Konoha came into view and as they arrived at the gates and there were 3 people standing at the gates and Naruto eye twitched and thought "_never thought I see the day Jiji did gate duty or see those 2 bastards young." _as he looked at the second man who was standing there and thought "_hmm, thats definitely Koharu and that means that is Homaru."_

Koharu looked at Naruto and asked "What do you want and why are you with those 3."

Naruto said "Hello to you also. You know you should be more respectful in greeting people at the gates. They could be new allies or clients."

Koharu glared and Hizuren Sarutobi said "That maybe true but you still have not answered the question."

Naruto said "True but shouldn't you also give your name before asking for others."

Sarutobi asked "Only if you are giving proper respect, not when your entering a village."

Naruto started to say something when a voice from behind him said "Strange, to think I would make that kind of mistake. Hello Nawaki, Dango, Choko, whose your friend." making Naruto turned and notice not only the Nidaime but the Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you both Hashiramu and Tobirama Senju. I have heard many great things about both of you. My name is Naruto and I wish to speak with both of you privately. This Gennin team was attacked on their mission and their sensei is dead. I have his body and 2 bodies of the Iwa nins that attacked them but sadly the 3rd got away before I could stop him. There is more to it but I would request that it be private. These 3 also could use a little rest from what happened as well as from the journey back." as he locked eyes with both men and the 3 Gennin looked confused.

Tobirama looked at his brother who nods and Hashiramu said "Very well but I want all questions I asked answered."

Just then a ninja arrived in a shushin and Naruto locked eyes on the person and growled a little catching everyone attention and he shook his head and said "Sorry about that. I...had a bad encounter with someone who looks like him in the past but that mans dead."

Tobirama asked "What do you want Madara."

Madara Uchiha looked around and said "I was patrolling the village and I detected something in the area I thought I would inspect though I do not know what it was."

Naruto saw Hashiramu looking at him and he said "I believe it has something to do with our young friend here."

Naruto said "Perhaps it is my bloodline." thinking quickly though everyone looked at him.

Madara asked "You have a bloodline."

Naruto said "Yes but I rather wait to speak with the Hokage privately about what it does because I am the first in my family to have it as far as I know but some people claim it has a unique feel to it."

Madara narrowed his eyes and Hashiramu said "Well lets get to my office and we can talk there....Naruto was it."

Naruto nods and began to walk through the gates toward the village earning a look from both brothers.

They soon came to a circle 1 story building and entered into it and then a private office in the back and before Naruto could even blink the Raijin was at his neck while he was being held to the wall by roots.

Tobimara asked "Now talk. What happened to that team and who are you."

Naruto sighed and said "You have no need to restrain me, I do not wish to cause any trouble. I was on my way to Konoha when I felt a chakra spike and I went to investigate and discovered 3 Iwa nins with the sensei to those 3 already dead and they were preparing to finish them off when I saved them. I took out 2 of them but the 3rd one targeted the kids and I had to save them giving him a chance to escape. After he was gone I got the kids to follow my orders by using a Konoha hiate to make them believe I was a ninja of your village to look around the area for anything suspicious while I sealed up the bodies since they were shaken up. They found a scroll that was suppose to be found with their bodies from the Tsuchikage to you Hokage-sama. I admit I read the scroll but did not inform the Gennin about it so they won't be scared even more. Apparently he wanted to send a message that Iwa wants Konoha to pay a tribute to them or they are going to kill more Konoha shinobi. The fact your grandson was on the mission does not appear to have been known at the time the scroll was written. I then began to lead them here to insure their protection and I asked them about their education and I found that it was weak so I gave them a small drill on the way here to help increase their teamwork as well as learning to watch their surroundings while increasing their hand sign speeds and reduce mistakes."

Both men blinked and looked at him and Hashirama asked "Where did you get a Konoha hiate."

Naruto said "It belonged to my father....at least that was what my godfather informed me of when he was training me before he passed away but I can't be for sure if it actually was or not."

Hashirama asked "What is your bloodline."

Naruto frowned and said "It's not exactly sure if it is a bloodline. I have heightened sences as well as advanced healing and I also have this weird second chakra."

Both men blinked and Tobirama asked "What do you mean by second chakra."

Naruto said "Just that. My normal chakra is blue but then I got this other chakra that is red. I asked about it as I was growing but everyone would turn away and ignore me. There was a lot of things about me my village would not tell me. For the first 7 years of my life I never even know who my parents were. My village also treated me as a black sheep for some reason. As best as I could tell it was because I was born on October 10, the day of mourning, but no one ever would tell me what the day of mourning was about. My godfather when I asked him would leave me where ever we were and go to a bar and get drunk and goto a brothel for about a week leaving me to fend for myself. The only thing he ever told me about it was don't go looking into the past, live for the future."

Hashirama looked in thought a moment and walked over to his book case and pulled out book and flipped through the pages and said "So whats your connection to Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as he looked down and asked "How did you know."

Tobirama said "To much information and the fact we faced Bijuu before so we researched them and so when you mentioned red chakra you gave which one away."

Naruto said "Most of what I said was true to you both. My parent both died the day I was born, the day Kyuubi attacked my village. My mother went into labor and my father delivered me but because of complications my mother passed away. My father was the leader of our village and he used a forbidden jutsu to summon the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi into me at the cost of his life. Because he did not go face the Kyuubi at the beginning of the attack and because of me holding it my village for the most part hated me and made my life hell. I was an orphan because no one would adopt me and I lived on the streets from the time I was 4 until 7 when my godfather returned to the village and he took me away to train. The first place we went was a temple. It was there that a ritual was performed on me. I don't remember what it was they did or what happened but instead of having the full power of the Kyuubi in me I only had half his chakra and I also had the summoning contract for Kitsunes. I don't know what happened to the Kyuubi who attacked my village but he was replaced with another Kitsune who became the new Kyuubi and is my boss summon.....He nothing like the stories of the other Kyuubi I heard about."

Hashirama asked "What was the name of your village."

Naruto thinking quickly said "Oto in Spring country."

Both brothers blinked and Tobirama asked "Where."

Naruto said "Spring country."

Hashirama said "I never heard of it."

Naruto said "Because it doesn't exist any longer. We were a small country to begin with only 20 square miles and Oto was the only village in the country. After my grandfather passed away when I was 13 I returned to it and discovered my country was ruined. There was only one river running through our country and someone poisoned the entire river. It killed the plants, the animals, and the people. When I returned there it was like a ghost town, the bodies were nearly completely decomposed. I went through the village looking for anything to tell me what happened or who did it and all I found was the leader who took over after my father at his desk dead with his journal there on the desk. I read the last entry he put on it and he talked about a group of men who offered my village a choice to join them or pay the price of resistance. They wore black cloaks with red clouds and called themselves Akatasuki."

Tobirama looked confused a moment and said "Red Dawn, thats..."

Naruto eyes got wide and said excitedly "You know them, tell me who they are please. Where can I find them, please tell me."

Tobirama shook his head and said "Their dead. If its the same people I am thinking about they were wiped out about....5 years ago." looking at Hashirama.

Hashirama said "The time line would fit about right, it would mean they probably poisoned themselves with whatever they used to poison his village."

Naruto sighed and said "Then they can rest in peace now since no one can ever disturb their graves and the ones who killed them were brought to justice." solemnly.

Hashirama asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "After I read the Otokage journal I buried the bodies as best as I could and I looked for all the jutsu scrolls I could find in the village to make myself stronger so I could bring Akatasuki to justice and then I used one of the jutsu my godfather taught me Doton:Nomi Yuma (swamp of the underworld) to bury the village so if Akatasuki ever returned they couldn't rob the village or even find it. Since then I been living off the land as much as possible to train myself and only goto a village long enough to do a few jobs to get cloths and supplies like that before leaving to train some more....I....I thought if I could come here where my father was suppose to have been originally from then I could become a ninja here and at least have a place to search for them to bring them to justice so the world could know what they did and decide their punishment."

Hashirama asked "What was your fathers name."

Naruto said "The only name my godfather ever called him was Namikaze. He never told me the first name for him or my mother first name."

Tobirama blinked and said "Do you know if he had any other family Naruto."

Naruto said "As far as I know no. Like I said, my village for the most part didn't like me for Kyuubi and would not tell me anything if they could keep from it.....I was hoping I could pass it off as a bloodline so nobody here would hate me for it."

Hashirama walked over to Naruto and he said "Interesting." as he pulled out the Fox necklace and said "It seems mine isn't as rare as I thought it was. Do you know what this is."

Naruto said "Yeah, its a focusing crystal that helps me to control the chakra of the Kyuubi that is inside of me. I have already absorbed 3 tails worth but I am having trouble with the last tail and a half. My coils are already huge and since I am already 17 they have started to harden."

Hashirama asked "Where did you get it."

Naruto said "I got it at the temple I was taken to by my godfather. I don't know where it was besides it was on an island about 2 weeks out to sea."

Hashirama nods and said "Most likely one of the lost temples of Inari. So since you have no need for revenge....."

Naruto quickly said "Justice, not revenge, revenge is when you want to get even with a person who has wronged you. Justice is bringing those who have done wrong to be judged for their crimes. I was never an avenger."

Hashirama smiled a little at this as he faced away from Naruto and said "Well..now that you need for justice is over, what do you plan."

Naruto was silent for a moment and said "That depends on you."

Tobirama asked "What do you mean."

Naruto asked "I mean are you going to tell everyone about me being a jinchuuriki. I've done had my share of fear and hatred for something I never did. I don't want to face that again if I can keep from it."

Hashirama said "No....I don't see any reason to. I know that if word got out about an actual jinchuuriki that the other villages will try to use the Bijuu they have to make one themselves."

Naruto said "Not a smart move on your part then when war is coming. Huh."

Hashirama looked at him and asked "War, what war."

Naruto gave him a deadpan look and said "The one your grandson almost died to help fund, why do you think Iwa is trying to make you give them a tribute. I can tell you from what I saw a war is coming, the other countries are storing more resources then they usually do and are increasing their training while pressuring smaller villages to pay for their protection or doing raids. It's like their waiting on a flash point to start it. Something that will start what could be a great shinobi war."

Hashirama frowned and said "So you have seen this with your own eyes."

Naruto said "A little. Like I said I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible the last few years to get stronger but yeah, I seen enough to know whats going on."

Tobirama said "So the Intel is right."

Hashirama said "Yeah, we need to start preparing ourselves. So what about you Naruto, what are your plans."

Naruto said "Well....I sort of told that team I would be their sensei until you said otherwise. I mean they only know 1 chakra control exercise and 1 elemental jutsu and they don't even know the basic 3. If that is the standard of Gennin I hope there is a surplus of body bags because their all dead. I've fought bandits with more training then that."

Hashirama frowned a moment and asked "How good are you."

Naruto said "At least high Chunnin to low Jounin though I think I am actually higher then that I usually tried to keep from situations where word about me would draw attention to me." as the roots holding him on the wall uncoiled and he dissolved into sand and a puff of smoke was heard across the room and a plant in the corner turned into Naruto.

Tobirama said "So you never were trapped."

Naruto said "Give me some credit, I walk into the village where there are 2 bloodlines who could detect the Kyuubi chakra with the grandson of the Kage like it was nothing. I knew the moment you appeared behind me talking about a mistake that I would either have at least an interrogation and at worse have to fight my way out of the village. By the way, the security around the village sucks, the 3 patrol teams you got outside of the village are moving in a Sharingan pinwheel pattern with teams of 2 who can't even suppress their own chakra or know the definition of stealth."

Hashirama smirked and said "And yet you chose to come into the village knowing all that."

Naruto said "I may have been an idiot when I was younger but after seeing everything precious to you dead you grow up real quick. I may have been hated in my village but I did have people I care for deeply and would die for. If I would have made a run for it then you would have had every ninja in the village after me, would have interrogated those 3 kids and found out about my summon and then I would have had a page in the bingo book that would make the rest of my life hell. The only option I had to ever have a chance for a new life was to come in and either tell the truth or..."

Hashirama said "Or try to give a half truth hoping that we never found out."

Naruto nods and Hashirama said "Alright, all information about you being a jinchuuriki will remain a secret between the 3 of us."

Naruto said "Not even Sarutobi will know."

Naruto saw both look at each other and Naruto said "Information is power and I heard that you both been grooming him to be the Sandaime later for years but I also heard someone named Danzo was wanting the position as well but Sarutobi will get it eventually."

Hashirama eyed Naruto a moment and said "You have good information. No, Sarutobi will not find out about it. It will be listed as a possible new bloodline but please refrain from using the actual chakra as much as possible. Hopefully you can absorb the last tail of power and not have to worry about it. Now as for your history. If asked I will have to tell that you are from spring country before it was destroyed by a natural disaster but I will not tell anything else about it."

Naruto said "Well....what about a job."

Hashirama smirked and said "Alright, I will accept you as a ninja but I can not claim your rank on your word alone, we will have to test you."

Naruto said "Thats fine, if I am going to be given an honest chance here and not be treated as a demon or a weapon then I will show that I am worthy of the trust you are giving me and I will make Konoha and its people my new precious people and protect it with everything I have because only when you are protecting what is precious to you will you find true strength." with strong conviction in his voice.

Tobirama said "I be damn, the boy is a poster child for the will of fire."

Hashirama said "Very. Did you hear about that in your information as well."

Naruto said "No, a missing nin told me that when he befriended me when I was younger. He later sacrificed himself to save his master after their employer double crossed them. That is one of 3 nindo's I have lived by. The other 2 are those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash and the last one is I never go back on my word."

Hashirama said "Those are some very good nindo to live by. Now if you don't mind may I have those scrolls you told me about earlier."

Naruto hands him the 3 scrolls and Hashirama said "Brother, take him to the guest house on our land and have someone bring him some food. Tomorrow we will test you on your skills and if you are as good as you claim I will allow you to take over training team 2."

Naruto asked "Is that the team I brought in."

Hashirama said "Yes." and Naruto nods with a small smile on his face and followed Tobirama out of the office and Hashirama thought "_hmm, that boy is different but I can't tell he means any harm even if he was not telling the entire truth. I wonder if he is related to him though."_

As Naruto followed Tobirama he asked "Can you tell me anything about who I might be facing tomorrow."

Tobirama said "I don't know yet. You will have to wait until tomorrow." as he smiles and nods to a few people as they walked through the street.

Naruto nods as well and notice a few women look him up and down and he asked "So now that we are away from your brother what do you honestly think of me."

Tobirama said "I don't trust you. I won't until you prove that you can be trusted. It's not because of your bloodline either. It's just the timing and your appearance to save my grand nephew is a little to convenient."

Naruto said "I see. Can you tell me a little about this village. I mean where can I get supplies and how do I go about getting a place for myself."

Tobirama said "We will worry about that after your evaluation tomorrow. For now you are to stay at the house that we are letting you use. Consider it house arrest for now."

Naruto snorts and said "Fine but you will see that I am not as bad as your afraid of. Hell, you might even someday call me a friend."

Tobirama looked at him and said "We will have to see about that."

Naruto growled again and said "Hello Uchiha." as he turned and looked at the roof behind him.

Tobirama also turned and saw Madara there and Madara said "I am impressed you could detect me."

Naruto said "I am surprised you can actually see me." making Madara eyes wide a moment.

Tobirama asked "What do you need Madara."

Madara said "I just wanted to find out about our guest."

Tobirama said "Well why don't you come by training ground 7 tomorrow around 10 am. Naruto here has asked to join our village after his country fell to a natural disaster and so we are going to see what rank he should be."

Madara said "I believe I will though I hadn't heard of any natural disaster. What country you from."

Naruto said "Spring country."

Madara blinked and said "I never heard of it."

Tobirama said "Really, Hashirama and myself been there before it was destroyed, pretty place. I was actually saddened to hear about its destruction."

Naruto kept the smirk of his face and Madara said "I see, It is a shame then that I never got to see it then. I am looking forward to seeing your evaluation tomorrow."

Naruto said "I promise you, It will be something you will have to see to believe." with a smirk.

Madara glared and said "Farewell Naruto......I am afraid I didn't catch your family name."

Naruto said "I didn't give it. I only give it to those who I trust and who trust me. Perhaps someday I might tell you but I am tired from todays events and Senju-sama here was showing me where I can stay until my evaluation."

Tobirama said "Right Naruto, follow me, good day Madara." as he began to lead Naruto away.

After they left Madara narrowed his eyes and he thought "_I will show you to respect me boy."_

After Naruto and Tobirama was away from Madara he turned and asked "What's your problem."

Naruto said "Every Uchiha I have ever met have had one thing in common, they all think they are superior to everyone and their thirst for power and revenge is dangerous to themselves and everyone around them. I faced all 5 levels of that cursed bloodline before and I have to say that I prefer a Hyuuga over and Uchiha any day and the Hyuuga enslave half their family and I dislike slavery so you can guess where they rank in my book."

Tobirama shook his head and then blinked at something and asked "5, but there is only 4 levels to the Sharingan."

Naruto said "Your wrong, there is a 5th level and it comes at almost as big a price as the 4th level."

Tobirama stopped and looked at Naruto and asked "Do you know how the Uchiha get the Magnekyou Sharingan."

Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled it up showing the wound near his heart and said "Yeah, I do." as he dropped it back down.

Tobirama looked around and said "Follow me." as he quickly lead away from the main street out toward the woods.

Naruto followed and soon they came to a clearing in the woods and he said "Alright. This is part of my clan property and no one else will come here so spill, what do you know about the Sharingan."

Naruto said "I know that the only way to activate the damn thing is to put yourself in danger where you honestly expect to die. Then you progress up to 3 tomas with facing stronger and faster enemies. The 4th level is obtained by feeling guilt over killing someone precious to you like your best friend and the 5th level is obtained by......" as he shut up.

Tobirama said "Yes, what is it." looking extremely interested.

Naruto said "No, I will not tell you that because even here I can't be sure that someone can't hear. The price for it is as bad as the 4th but with it comes abilities that makes a Bijuu look weak. I only know of one person who has ever obtained that level of Sharingan and after he obtained it he slaughtered everyone in his clan and his village except a pair of brothers. He kept them around in case he ever needed to replace the eyes he had. In the end the brothers turned on each other trying to get enough power for revenge and that scar you saw on my chest was where the younger one tried to gain the Magnekyou to catch up to his brother in strength. In the end the older brother allowed the younger to kill him together me and the younger brother took out the one who had the 5th level but the cost was someone I considered a friend giving his life to kill his own great grandfather. Yeah, he tried to kill me to gain the Magnekyou but I still considered him my friend so I ask, please respect my wish to never reveal the secret to the 5th level. Hopefully the Uchiha in this village will not take the same road as the ones I met before."

Tobirama said "You do realize that by taunting Madara you are probably making him your enemy. A very dangerous one."

Naruto said "If what I hear about Madara is right I fear that he will discover the secret to the 5th level and everyone around him will pay the price for it. With blindness taking over he is going to become dangerous."

Tobirama blinked and asked "Blindness. What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Power comes at a price, no matter what it always comes at a price. Yes you have to kill your best friend to reach the 4th level but every time you use either of the special abilities that come with that level that eye becomes weaker and weaker until darkness is all you see. That is the greatest fear of any doujutsu is blindness and the more he uses it the more dangerous he will become and in the end I fear he will be the one to obtain the 5th."

Tobirama shook his head and said "You know more about the Uchiha then anyone outside of my brother and the Uchiha themselves."

Naruto said "Yeah, you have to when you got friends like I had."

Tobirama smiled and said "Come on, lets go get you settled in." as he lead Naruto away.

A bird sitting on a branch nearby flew into the air and began to fly away only for a blade of wind to slice its head off and the bird body fall to the ground below.

A kagebunshin walked over and looked at the bird and said "So, the raven contract goes back this far huh. Sorry but I can't let that info get out." as he went up in smoke.

The bird on the ground slowly dissolved into chakra and disappeared never to be seen again.

Naruto shook his head when he got the memories from the clone and thought "_curiosity killed the cat Madara. Good thing I can detect chakra up to a mile thanks to my Sage training."_

They soon arrived to a small cottage and Tobirama said "This is where you will be staying. Do not leave sight of this cabin and someone will bring you something to eat a little later. The cottage has hot water so you can take a shower and relax if you want."

Naruto said "Thank you. This will be better then I stayed in a long time."and thought "_a very long time."_ as he walked in and looked around the place.

He saw a small table with 4 chairs and a couch and 2 bedrooms and a bath and thought "_nice place."_ as he walked into the bathroom and unsealed some cloths and began to take a shower.

When he stepped out he detected a chakra signature approaching and he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and walked out of the bathroom and found a brownish black hair woman with brown eyes looking at him and he said "Hello."

The woman shook her head and said "Hello, I am Touka Senju. My uncle said that you were here and for me to bring you something to eat."

Naruto said "Pleasure, the names Naruto. I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused."

The woman smiled and said "If I may ask, where did you get that." pointing to the scar near Naruto heart.

Naruto looked at it and said "Someone I once thought of as the closest thing to a brother I ever had did it when he betrayed me and all our friends." as he looked in thought.

Touka said "I see. Well I must be going. Just wash the dishes and place them on the rack when your done and I will pick them up tomorrow when I come to get breakfast....I want to tell you one thing though. Thank you for saving my son today."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Your Nawaki mother."

Touka said "Yes though its hard to tell it since his hair is a lot lighter then my own."

Naruto said "Must have gotten it from his father."

Touka smiled sadly and said "Actually no, his father is nearly the same shade of hair that I have."

Naruto blinked and said "Ah, I see....are you a Senju by blood or marriage if I may ask."

Touka asked "Why."

Naruto said "Well I have met several clans in my travel and some have customs that and beliefs that I find.....distasteful and I was wondering if the Senju clan was like the Hyuuga clan or...."

Touka asked "Ah, so your trying to be polite and ask if we inbreed."

Naruto said "Uh...yeah."

Touka said "No we don't and I married into the clan...if you would like I could give you a little history on our clan to help you out."

Naruto said "I would like that if you don't mind. I've had a bad habit of stepping on toes and pissing off clans before by not knowing their history and beliefs or not caring depending on what the situation was."

Touka asked "Really, how many."

Naruto thought a moment and said "49."

Touka blinked and blinked again and asked "Can you tell me a few."

Naruto said "Hyuuga, Uchiha, Gama, Inuzuka, Fuuma, Kamizuru to name a few."

Touka asked "What did you do to piss them off." as she sat down looking interested.

Naruto sat down also on the other end of the couch and said "Well I told the Hyuuga to take that cage bird seal and shove it up their ass that you shouldn't treat family as slaves. Um, the Uchiha, lets just say that I have an entire fighting style that makes an Uchiha look like a civilian because they can't copy my jutsu or predict most of my moves and I have a bad habit of taunting them with those facts. The Gama clan....well I don't drink very often and most of them consider deals should only be completed while getting drunk. The Inuzuka....I learned on accident the best way to beat them is to mess up their sence of smell and so I always carry a small little battle in a scroll that has the scent of cat urine and spray it on them when ever I can. Um, the Fuuma clan.....did you know that it is illegal to see a female of their clan naked if you not their husband...my godfather was a good man but he was a super pervert and I accidentally saw a few of their females when I was dragging his ass out of the hot spring when he was peeping on them and the Kamizuru clan uses bees and bees don't like loud noises and I got a few jutsu that make a lot of noise but most of those were back when I was like 11 or 12 years old and back then I didn't really care that much about diplomacy and things like that."

Touka snickered and said "I can just see a few of those clans would love to get their hands on you."

Naruto said "If they knew what I looked like they probably would but the first jutsu I ever created made sure that I could get by without anyone knowing what I look like."

Touka looked interested and said "Really, like a Genjutsu."

Naruto said "No, its kinjutsu."

Touka asked "Really, why is it forbidden."

Naruto said "Ever see a man get pregnant."

Touka blinked and blinked again and said "No....thats sort of impossible."

Naruto said "Using the jutsu I created it could happen."

Touka said "Show me."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Only if you promise not to hit me for using it."

Touka said "Very well, I promise."

Naruto put his hands together and was covered in a puff of smoke and soon he was replaced with Shion naked and Touka gasped as she looked at Naruto and got up and slowly reached for Naruto body and when she touched the breast on Naruto he let out a soft erotic moan and said in a sultry female voice "Don't tease."

Touka got red face and jumped back and Naruto released the jutsu and said "As you could tell, its real."

Touka said "That's not possible. How...." as she looked shocked and looked at him.

Naruto said "Like I told you, its real however there are a few problems with it. One, did you notice that small shock when you touched me."

Touka nods and Naruto said "That told me that your wearing a genjustu and that I am not what I appear to be. That is the only way to know that I am not who I appear to be is if you yourself are not as you appear to be and are wearing a Genjutsu. Any other time unless you see me use it then you never know."

Touka was shocked and said "Please don't tell anyone about the genjustu I am wearing."

Naruto said "Only on 2 conditions, one is I finish telling you about my jutsu as a sign of trust and then you tell me why your wearing a genjutsu and we both keep it a secret to earn the respect of each other. The brothers are trying to treat me fairly even when they learned of my tragic past and I wish to earn the respect of your clan."

Touka asked "Is that why you wish to train my son."

Naruto said "No, I wish to train Nawaki team because all 3 of their skills currently suck and if the rest of the Gennin of this village are equally trained as they were then Konoha is going to need a lot of body bags. One thing that really pisses me off is a sensei who does not train his or her team properly and put them in situations that will get them killed because they don't know how to protect themselves.

Touka looked at Naruto and after trying to see if he was lying or not and said "Very well, I agree to your conditions."

Naruto said "Now as I said there are a few problems, one is that your chakra levels will drop to that of a civilian unless you have really good control and plan how much the person you henge into has or you won't be able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu. The next problem is you actually have to know how to release the jutsu or you will be stuck in it until you die I believe and maybe even past then. I spent an entire month when I was 8 as a 14 year old girl, because I could not figure out how to dispel it. I was scared to death when I had a period."

Touka blinked and after a moment couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

Naruto said "Yeah, funny. Now another problem is that everything but the organs that both males and females share will change which is why I could become pregnant but if I am 8 year old then so is my heart lunges and things like that. Now if I were 8 years old and I made myself look like I do now then I would physically be that age but my organs wont be so either they would work themselves to hard causing me serious medical problems or death. That is why I make myself look either the same age or younger but I can't make my 17 year old body look like my 8 year old because my organs will be to big for my small body and cause me trouble also so it has to be an adult body."

Touka thought a moment and said "I see where the problems arise, when you were stuck as a 14 year old what happened to you."

Naruto said "I spent most of that month in the bed because I was to weak to do really anything else. Luckily my godfather took care of me and eventually figured out how I could dispel it."

Touka asked "Is that it."

Naruto said "Yeah but as you can see from what I told you it is truly a kinjutsu. Not only because of the ability to become nearly anyone if you have truly mastered the jutsu but because of the health risk as well."

Touka took a deep breath and said "The genjutsu is a special one that all Senju woman wear. Our clan like the Fuuma clan does not let anyone else besides our lovers know what we really look like. It's made where nothing can see through it. The Senju clan does this because we do not want our daughters to only have someone who wants to be with them because of just their looks."

Naruto said "I see." and thought "_no wonder Tsunade always kept that thing on....hmm, I wonder, if she has that on then what does she really look like."_

Touka saw Naruto in thought and asked "What are you thinking."

Naruto said "That I was wrong when I first felt that genjutsu. I thought it was because you were probably vein and wanted to make yourself look younger then you are your entire life because the thought of growing old scares you."

Touka sweat dropped and said "I can see how you pissed the rest of those clans off now."

Naruto shrugged and said "I think I do pretty good considering my lessons in manners, politics, and proceeder came from a man who spent most of his time peeping on woman, getting drunk and hanging around in brothels. If I didn't have the convictions I do then odds are I would have followed in his footsteps and became the worlds next super pervert instead of a pervert basher."

Touka asked "Pervert basher."

Naruto said "Yeah. Come to my match tomorrow and if the person I have to fight is a guy I will show you. Having to drag my godfather ass out of those brothels and hot springs earned me a lot of favors from some of the ladies in them and they gave me tips to use mens own perverted natures against them. In fact I have around 30 jutsu just for that purpose."

Touka shook her head and said "I don't know if I should respect you or hit you."

Naruto said "That's the general reaction I get from woman."

A voice from the kitchen said "**Very true Naruto." **startling Touka as she looked over and saw a red 2 tail fox.

Naruto asked "what are you doing here Sakura-chan."

Sakura said "**I came to find out how things went. I was worried that you might have had some trouble after what happened earlier today."**

Naruto said "Well, the brothers know about what my father did the day I was born and I told them about my home village of Oto in Spring Country and how it was destroyed by Akatasuki."

Sakura said "**I see...Hello miss, I am Sakura, one of Naruto summons**."

Touka said "Touka Senju, and Naruto here was just telling me about his pervert bashing skills."

Sakura laughed and said **"Yes, I use to knock him upside the head for them because of how it could be considered disrespectful to woman but I have to say that they work and they helped him actually save a couple of woman who were captured by slave traders. Especially when he allowed himself to be captured using them so he could get those girls out of the camp and back to their family**."

Touka said "I see....hes not what I was expecting when I came here today." as she looked over at him.

Sakura said **"When we were younger he was known as the number 1 hyper active surprise ninja**."

Naruto said "I was also known as the prank master from hell but nobody ever remembers that."

Sakura said "**Please, I think people were still trying to get paint of the mountain after you graffiti it 5 years later**."

Touka laughed and asked "So how long have you known each other."

Sakura said "**We're family. We've known each other since we were children. He saved my life more times then I can remember.**"

Naruto said "And you saved mine also."

Sakura said "**Yeah, you need a medic watching your back 24/7." **

Naruto said "Why you." earning a laugh from Sakura and Touka.

Sakura said "**So are you joining the village here or what**."

Naruto said "I am going to be evaluated tomorrow to see if I am as good as I claim. I told them I was high Chunnin to low Jounin. If I am then I will take over as Sensei for team 2 which was the team I saved earlier."

Sakura gave him a deadpan look and said "**So your going to be a sensei for sure huh**."

Naruto said "Most likely."

Touka asked "Are you that sure of your skills Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura both turned to her with deadpan expressions and Sakura said "**Yeah, you can tie both his arms and legs together, cut off half his chakra and blind fold him and he will still beat whoever ass he faces**."

Touka raised an eyebrow and said "Then I will see tomorrow. I must go and finish up at the house before I turn in for the night, goodnight Naruto, Sakura." as she left.

Once she was gone Naruto asked "So why are you really here."

Sakura was quite a moment and said "**I figured you might have to lie to be allowed to join the village so if you ever summoned us we would need to know what you told them so we don't cause you trouble down the road. Also I came to check on you. I worry about you**."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you Sakura....So you and Haku huh."

Sakura said "**Yeah. I can see why you were so affected by him. We both like healing and I only wish I would have met him when we were in Wave**."

Naruto said "I still think he looks like a girl sometimes."

Sakura blushed and said "**No, he's not a girl**."

Naruto looked at her and asked "So any little kits on the way."

Sakura said "**None of your business**." as she blushed even more which is funny when you can actually see red on the cheeks of a fox.

Naruto laughed and said "Relax Sakura, I was just teasing" and explained in detail about what all had happened as he finished "but I am a little tired, between getting the contract, fighting those nins, and then talking to the brothers and I still need to eat and I have to fight someone tomorrow to prepare for.."

Sakura said "**Alright, take care**." as she went up in smoke.

Naruto sighed as he ate and washed up the dishes and before he went to bed to sleep.

When Sakura got back to the land of Inari she saw the others there looking at her and she said "He's OK now." and explained the story Naruto gave. When it was over Lee said "Even I would be fooled by that story."

Sakura said "Because its mostly true with only a few important details changed."

Back in Konoha Touka was washing the dishes when a 16 year old Tsunade walked into the kitchen and she asked "Hi mom, how was your day."

Touka said "Oh, it was very eventful, did you hear about your brother."

Tsunade said "No, what about him. We had a mission recovering some cows that were stolen by some bandits for a farmer." as she looked interested.

Touka said "His team was attacked today by Iwa nins and his sensei was killed."

Tsunade gasped and asked "Is he alright."

Touka smiled and said "Yes, thanks to Naruto."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Who."

Touka said "He's this very nice looking young man who saved Nawaki and both his teammates and brought them back to Konoha and after talking with your grandfather and granduncle is going to join the village."

Tsunade looked at her mom and said "Mom....please don't start talking about nice young men....it just sounds so wrong coming from you....your so old..."

Touka screamed "TSUNADE SENJU, don't you dare call your mother old little girl. I will bend you over my knee and spank you."

Tsunade laughed at her mother expense and Touka said "Well go check on your brother and left overs are in the fridge.....also when you get up in the morning I need you to goto the guest cabin and get the dishes there for me."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Why are there dishes at the guest cabin."

Touka said "Because we have a guest, now go on and get, I want to finish these dishes so I can goto bed."

Tsunade nods and walks up the stairs to the second floor and came to her brothers room and she knocked and Nawaki voice said "Come in."

Tsunade opened the door and said "Hey squirt, heard you had an exciting day."

Nawaki said "Yeah, Okim-sensei died and Choko nearly died but then Naruto-sensei showed up and saved her and then when those Iwa nins attacked him he actually ran down the body of an earth dragon and killed 2 Iwa nins and then he saved us and then he began to train us and...." as he was excited explaining what Naruto had them do.

Tsunade said "Sounds like this Naruto guy impressed you huh."

Nawaki said "And he so cool and powerful and hes only 17."

Tsunade saw how excited her brother was and said "Well I will have to meet him sometime. You need to get you some sleep brother and I am glad that your OK and sorry to hear about your sensei."

Nawaki asked "Hey sis, what is the basic 3."

Tsunade said "um...I don't know why."

Nawaki said "Well Naruto-sensei was really upset when he asked us what we know and we told him and he asked if we knew the basic 3 and when we said no he got upset."

Tsunade said "Well ask him what he was upset about when you see him."

Nawaki said "I think I will."

Tsunade said "goodnight brother." as she kissed his head.

Nawaki said "Goodnight sis." as he turned off his light and laid down.

Tsunade thought as she got something to eat "_I wonder what this new guy is like to make such an impression on mom and Nawaki."_

The next morning when Tsunade knocked on the door to the cabin she waited a few moments and no one answered the door and she knocked again and after waiting some more she opened the door and went inside and looked around and saw that the dishes were waiting for her and she grabbed them and thought "_I wonder where this guest is." _as she started to leave.

As she exited the cabin she looks around and shrugs before heading back to her house to drop the dishes off.

As she was leaving Naruto who was on the roof of the cabin watch her go as he looked at her with red crimson eyes as they slowly revert back to blue and thought "_so that's what she really looks like. Ero-sannin was WAY wrong, shes not flat chest at all. She is as big as Sakura-chan was after I came back to Konoha."_

He then drops down off the roof and sits down on a stump and takes a lotus position and begins to meditate.

About an hour later Tobirama appears and asked "Where were you this morning."

Naruto said "Sitting on the roof watching the sunrise through the forest. Who was the blond girl. I was thinking about talking to her but she looked like she was in a hurry so I didn't disturb her."

Tobirama looked at him and said "Alright, what was she wearing when she came here then."

Naruto said "A pair of black shorts with a tanish white shirt, black ninja sandals and a Chunnin vest."

Tobirama said "Alright. That was Tsunade, my great niece. Now follow me so we can get this evaluation done."

Naruto stood up and began to follow him and soon came to training ground 7 and Naruto thought "_I wonder if this is just some huge joke by Kami on me."_

Naruto said "So this is where the test will be then." as he looked around noticing the differences between now and when he was a Gennin The most notable was the missing memorial stone and a few extra trees.

Tobirama said "Yes but that will be in about 20 minutes. I brought you early so you could get a look at the field since your opponent already knows this field."

Naruto nods and began to walk around the field and he notice as Touka arrived along with Hashirama. Both walked over and Hashirama said "I understand you already met my daughter-in-law Touka."

Naruto said "Yes, it was an honor to talk with her and I wish to thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to you."

Just then 10 shushin arrived and Naruto saw that Madara Uchiha along with 9 other members of the Uchiha family arrived.

Hashirama asked "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Madara."

Madara said "I came to see the evaluation of this young man and was invited by Tobirama and I thought it would be a good idea to allow some of my clan to see him and understand his style should we ever be teamed up together."

Hashirama said "Very well." as he saw Naruto cut his eyes at Madara with a smirk on his face.

A few moments later Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and he said "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei." as he looked around and saw Naruto looking at him and his team.

Hashirama said "I need to test the skill level of this young man here to see what rank to give him. If his skills are as good as he claims then he will be joining our village."

Sarutobi nods and asked "And you wish to have someone from my team to test him."

Hashirama said "No, I want all 3 of your students to test him as well as to let me evaluate their skills to see if they are really ready for that mission."

Sarutobi said "Very well, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and this is my team, Jiraiya Oil, Orochimaru, and Tsunade Senju."

Naruto said "Greeting, the names Naruto."

Tsunade asked "Do you have a family name."

Naruto said "Officially I never was given more then my first name, I was told as I grew up the family name of both my parents but was never told their first name. Unofficially it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama all 3 eyes went wide when they heard the name Uzumaki and Hashirama said "Your an Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked and said "I told you about my past and because of it I never went by my fathers name, why."

Everyone seemed confused but those 3 and Tobirama said "The Uzumaki family is the royal family or whirlpool country."

Naruto shrugged and said "Don't know, might explain why my godfather never told me the first name of my mother or my father since one was the leader of our village until he died and everyone called him by his title and my mother if she was related to them she must have left for some reason. Either way it doesn't matter to me. I never live off the names of anyone else. I prove myself through my own actions."

Madara asked "Before we begin Namikaze, may I ask what elemental affinities do you have."

Naruto looked at him and asked "Why."

Madara said "Like the Senju brothers I have had dealings with the Uzumaki clan before and I know a little about them and I wish to see if you might really be related to them."

Naruto looked at Hashirama who said "If you don't mind Naruto I would like to know that as well."

Naruto asked "Those that I can do or those that I have mastered."

Jiraiya asked "What's the difference."

Naruto said "With enough hard work you can use an element even if you don't have an affinity for it, but to be able to use it at its full strength is mastering it."

Sarutobi said "That is very true but just tell us which elements you can use since this is an evaluation of your skills."

Naruto shrugged and said "My primary element is Fuuton fully mastered and I have 2 secondary elements in Suiton and Doton with near mastery on both and I also can use some Hyouton, Sabaku, and Mokuton. The last 3 are just a single jutsu each so far. I am trying to increase them to where I can master them but I doubt I can."

Everyone was wide eyed looking at him and Sarutobi said "That is 6 elements you can use."

Naruto shrugged and said "I busted my ass of to get those skills to the level I am at and as for the last I ran into someone who had bloodlines for 2 of them in my travel and they showed me enough to figure out how to imitate them and I heard about the Shodaime's ability with Mokuton and I experimented with a few things and learned a small jutsu that works but it takes a lot of concentration for me to do it."

Madara said "I am even more interested in seeing his evaluation now more then ever."

Hashirama said "Very well Naruto, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. All 4 of you are to go to the center of this field and when I say start you will fight team 7 vs Naruto. No perminate injuries or death blows but everything else is allowed. You will fight until I tell you to stop or there is a victor."

Jiraiya said "This will be easy. I don't care how good he says he is, there are 3 of us and only one of him." as he walked to the middle of the field.

Naruto said "If I had a penny every time I faced an enemy who out numbered me and said those words I would be the richest man in the world." as he saw Tsunade and Orochimaru get on each side of Jiraiya.

Naruto cracked his neck from side to side and saw the Uchiha all activate their Sharingan and he said "Ready when you are."

Hashirama along with everyone else but the 4 got into the trees away from the fighting and he said "Begin."

3 puffs of smoke appeared and there were 4 Naruto and 3 of them turned away from Team 7 and darted into the woods.

Everyone narrowed their eyes and Naruto jumped back onto the river behind him and began to do 1 hand signs raising several eyebrows and Jiraiya screamed "Oh no you don't" as he charged toward Naruto and the field began to cover in a mist as Naruto said "Kirigakure no Jutsu." the field was completely covered in mist.

Tsunade and Orochimaru both cursed as Jiraiya charged and the field was covered and Jiraiya came running up toward them and Orochimaru threw a kunai at the ground in front of him and Jiraiya screamed "What the hell teme."

Orochimaru asked "If your really Jiraiya and not a henge then tell us something only we would know."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who was eying him and he said "Come on flat chest, you know its me......Look you want to know something that only we would know, I was the one tied to the log."

Just then another Jiraiya ran up screaming don't listen to him, hes a fake but Tsunade had already acted and threw a senbon at the second Jiraiya hitting him in the arm and he screamed out in pain.

It was at that moment that the first Jiraiya charged Tsunade and before she had a chance to react he passed by her and slapped her on the spine and she fell to the ground as he disappeared into the mist.

She realized that the one who just attacked her made her scream out "What the hell did you just do to me."

Naruto voice come form the mist and said "Simple, after I tricked you into attacking your own teammate I hit a pressure point in your back making it where you legs wont work until it is healed effectively neutralizing you. I also took your weapon pouch as I passed you by so now you don't have any more weapons to attack me with either unless you take them from your teammate and even then your effectiveness is cut in half as a distraction."

Tsunade screamed "Damn you."

Jiraiya who was holding his arm stood over Tsunade and asked "How did you know enough to pass for me and what was the jutsu you used to do it. It wasn't a henge." as his eyes darted around the mist trying to see.

Naruto voice still coming from everywhere said "Did you know that yesterday I saved the lives of 3 Gennin after their instructor was killed. On the way back here I talked with all 3 and I asked them about themselves, their training, and their family. They thought that they didn't give me any information that was valuable and really they didn't besides common knowledge but they did give me some info that was. The first was that their team took a test to see if they were ready to be Gennin and it was the bell test. I told them I knew of the bell test because in truth I did since I took it before myself from my godfather but the real information they gave me was that after they failed the first part that one of them was tied up. I asked which one it was and Nawaki told me he was the one who was tied up because he was the one who first attacked their sensei. I thought back to every time I heard of the bell test over the years and I realize the one who always attacks in the group is always the one who was tied up. I took a gamble that your team also took this test and used my revelation I had to lower your teammates guard."

Tsunade said "That still doesn't explain how you knew what Jiraiya called me all the time."

Naruto said "That is because he calls you it so much everyone in the village knows it and so when Nawaki was talking about how cool his big sister was Dango mentioned that her teammate Jiraiya always gets punched when he calls her flat chest so again I took the info I received and used it against you."

Outside the mist everyone was listening and Touka thought "_I will have to talk to Nawaki about giving out information to strangers, even if he didn't realize the info he gave was valuable."_

Naruto voice came from the mist and said "Now Orochimaru, if your mud clone is done trying to fool me you can come out of that hole your in." as the mist started to clear and everyone could see the figure of Orochimaru melt as Tsunade and Jiraiya became clear enough to see but then another figure appeared and as everyone looked Jiraiya eyes got big as there stood Anko who swayed her hips and said "Oh Jiraiya-kun, I was wondering, could you help me with my coat here, it seems to have trouble closing." as she flashed enough breast to make him blow back with a nose bleed and several men in the area to get a nosebleed.

At that moment Anko went up in smoke and Naruto who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed said "And so the pervert goes down, Sensual Seduction Tease no Jutsu a success."

Tsunade said "And I take it my brother team told you about Jiraiya being a pervert as well." with a growl.

Naruto said "Actually no, Jiraiya told me he was when I saw him checking out your moms breast and your ass." making both woman glare at Jiraiya who was still passed out with a smile on his face.

At that moment Orochimaru burst out of the ground with a kunai with an exploding tag on it and threw it at Naruto and a wall of sand came up and blocked the tag and a hand formed out of the sand and threw it back at him only to explode halfway back.

Orochimaru asked "How did you do that."

Naruto said "By mixing my doton and fuuton chakra together and charging the sand I carry in a small tube I carry with me that is charged with my chakra I can create a personal wall of defense to stop attacks from getting to me and then using chakra control to make it mold into what I want but it takes nearly all my concentration to do it which is why I was standing here doing nothing but talking. That was the only sand jutsu I can do and it is only a fraction of what the actual jutsu I am imitating does but it does stop projectile weapons." and thought "_thank you Gaara for explaining in detail how Shukaku chakra did that and all I had to do was mold nature chakra to do the same thing."_

Madara was frowning and thought "_first he uses one hand signs and then the hidden mist jutsu and then chakra control manipulation with 2 elements. It's like he knows how to keep me from coping his jutsu."_

Orochimaru said "I see....tell me, what was up with those Kagebunshin you created earlier."

Naruto smirked and said "A precaution. It was something that I can do that I will only use under certain circumstances and you haven't forced me to use it yet."

Orochimaru began to flash through hand signs and said "Then I will have to change that."

Naruto still not moving saw Orochimaru finish his hand signs and at the moment he went to slam his hands into the ground a fist came out of the ground hitting him right in the face knocking him out.

Another Naruto burst out of the ground and went up in smoke and Naruto said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu and I believe that is the end of the match, Orochimaru and Jiraiya are both passed out and Tsunade is unable to move."

Hashirama jumped down and said "I agree, the match is over and I have to say I am impressed but I can't say for sure you are a Jounin level."

Madara said "Then perhaps one more opponent would do. I would like to challenge him myself."

Everyone seemed shocked about that except Naruto and Tobirama who thought "_so he got your attention, huh Madara."_

Hashirama said "Look Madara, I don't think that...."

Naruto said "I accept Senju-sama. I mean the 3 I fought earlier were a good team and normally would have given an enemy a hard fight that they most likely would have won but I had information on weakness and exploited it. Now Madara here has never faced me nor I him, I may know a lot about his clan but I would like to see how I face against one of the 2 strongest men in the fire country just to know where I rank in skills. I would like to also make this exam if possible a knock out or a submission match sir."

At this everyones eyes widened and Madara asked "Why would you so foolishly want to remove the safety restrictions."

Naruto saw Jiraiya wake up and Sarutobi woke Orochimaru up and helped Tsunade out of the ring to safety and he said "Because when I fought the 3 earlier I could not use my real style because I needed to show I had the brains for a Jounin. I demonstrated that I felt but I feel that I did not have the opportunity to show where my real skills lie, I showed heaven was strong but now I need to show earth is strong as well and only someone of your caliber would push me that far."

Madara eyed Naruto and said "So be it, accept his stipulations Senju."

Hashirama looked at Naruto and said "Very well but remember, no fatality."

Naruto nods and said "Ready when you are Madara." as he tossed his cloak to the ground with a small cloud of smoke rising from it.

Madara said "Weights huh."

Naruto said "Only a hundred pounds, just enough to keep my cloak from making noise when I move."

Madara took the Uchiha interceptor style and Naruto took a style that made Madara eyes go wide and he said "I recognize that style but I doubt you can use it effectively boy, after all you don't have the bloodline for it."

Naruto said "True but the Gentle fist style does have one advantage though to start our match off with."

Hashirama said "Begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Madara asked "And what was that."

Naruto smirked and said "It gave me the time for my last Kagebunshin that was hidden in the ground to send a message to the 3 I made during the last match that I will be using what they have prepared." As chakra began to rise off his body as first blue chakra and then silver chakra began to form around his body as his cheeks turned red.

Hashirama gasped as he felt what Naruto was doing and thought "_hes pulling chakra from nature itself. Just how strong are you Naruto." _as his eyes locked on Madara who was recovering from his shock and thought "_So Madara, you recognize it also. You were right Naruto, besides myself Madara is the only one who could make you go all out."_

On the side lines Tsunade asked "What is that."

Hashirama said "It has many names, but no matter what it is called it all is exactly the same thing, Nature chakra."

Naruto said "I prefer the name Sage personally."

Madara said "But it comes at a heavy price boy, you may have unlimited chakra for as long as you can hold the technique but you can't move or the chakra begins to absorb you. Even Hashirama is forced to stand still when he uses it."

Naruto said "Normally you would be correct....except I found a way around it." as he disappeared from view and Madara raised his arm and blocked the kick from Naruto who disappeared again and threw an elbow at the back of Madara head who disappeared.

Madara appeared in the air flashing through hand signs as he said "Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile." and a long stream of fire was heading toward the ground where Naruto appeared pulling out a small fan and he swung it screaming "Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind." as the wind with blades of wind mixed in ran toward the fire and stalled it while Naruto finished his hand sign and said "Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough" and he brought his hands to his mouth and blew and a huge gust of wind toward the slightly stalled fire but once it caught the kamaitachi they combined blowing through the fire and the blades of wind caught on fire and flew at Madara who replaced himself with a log.

Naruto saw this and charged toward Madara and then disappeared for a moment only to reappear right in front of Madara and kicked him into the air. Naruto then flipped and got on all 4 and launched himself toward Madara and passed him only to flip and deliver a heal kick to the top of Madara head.

Madara dissolved into mud and soon a shout of "Phoenix fireball jutsu." was heard and several balls of fire was flying toward Naruto who began to twist his body and screamed "Kaiten." as the fireballs hit the kaiton grabbing them and launching them and the shurikens inside back at Madara who went up in smoke when he was hit.

At that moment both Naruto and Madara disappeared and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

Tobirama looked at his brother and said "He is definitely Jounin level brother."

Hashirama said "He is above that level brother. He's fighting Madara toe to toe. Only I have ever done the same thing."

Tsunade said "But grandfather, it took you years to reach your level, how can you say he is at the same level."

Hashirama said "Because he fighting not to see who is stronger, he fighting for a place to call home, a place to be accepted as an equal, and a place that will accept him. Why else risk his very life in a kinjutsu. He willing to sacrifice everything for this."

Touka thought "_is this what Sakura had meant. That he is willing to put his life at risk just to find peace."_

Madara and Naruto both appeared in the air fist to fist and knee to knee and the chakra around Naruto flared a moment as the silver chakra left his body.

Taking that moment Naruto saw Madara smirk and throw a punch at his face only to scream out in pain as Naruto replaced himself with a shuriken that Madara had thrown earlier that was now in his hand.

Naruto appeared on the ground and said "Thats one Madara, ready for round 2." as silver chakra suddenly exploded from his body.

Madara who had removed the shuriken from his hand narrowed his eye and thought "_somethings not right here, how is he able to draw on nature chakra in an instant, hmm....that it, somehow hes using the Kage from before to do it but if I am right then that means either the first time was him drawing on it or his kagebunshin so he can do it up to 2 more times." _as he charged toward Naruto and both began to flash through hand signs but Naruto doing one hand signs on each hand.

Madara said "Dai Endan - Great Fireball." as a huge fireball shot at Naruto who finished with his right hand and said "Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart." and the ground he was on suddenly shot 30 feet in the air as the fireball that Madara had sent hit the wall and flames rose up the side and Naruto finished a moment later with his left hand sign and said "Senpou • Fuuton Sunabokori - Hermit Art • Wind Element Dust Cloud." as he jumped into the air taking a deep breath and breathed the air toward the rock cliff he had made.

When the wind hit the wall it completely destroyed the wall and the dust covered the entire area and Naruto said "And now your blind Madara. Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" as the sound of hundreds of puffs was heard and then the voice of Naruto echoed hundreds of times said together "Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan - Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo" as suddenly the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard over and over again as the voice of Madara was heard screaming out in pain.

Finally when the sound of flesh hitting flesh ended there was the sound of a lot of puffs going off again and wind blew the dust away so everyone could see. There was Naruto seen standing over the form of Madara who was bleeding severely all over his body with bruising appearing everywhere.

Everyone was shocked seeing him in this state and Naruto said "Hes alive with no perminate injuries but its going to take him a couple of weeks to recover."

Madara coughed up blood and said weakly from on the ground "It's not over yet boy."

Naruto said "I guess not, I concede." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Madara to the shock of everyone slowly stood up and Naruto thought "_how the hell is he getting back up after that, I hit every pain center in his body and every joint with enough force to need minor medical care."_

Madara said "Don't play with me boy, its not over by a long shot." as he burst into thousands of crows.

Naruto frowned as he closed his eyes and when he opened them several people gasped because they were red and Naruto looked around the clearing and said "Its over Madara, I gave up so you won. Besides Genjutsu won't work on my now."

The clearing was silent for a moment and Madara voice said "Really, you think whatever you done with your eyes can stand up to the power of the Sharingan."

Naruto eyes went wide and screamed "Don't do it Madara, I know what you got planned and if you try it then you will pay 1000 times over, don't try it please, I beg you." as he looked all around the clearing.

An explosion of chakra was felt from the north end of the field and Hashirama said "It's over Madara, he gave up."

Madara appeared with the innitual gate and the heal gate open and he said "Its not over yet Senju, I will not be given pity and handed a false victory, now boy, face the power of the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan....."

As Madara eyes changed into the Magnekyou Sharingan Naruto screamed "No don....." as Madara said "Tsukuyomi: God of the Moon technique."

Silence fell over the arena as both Naruto and Madara stood still for a moment and Naruto grunts as he fell forward and Madara soon begins to scream grabbing at his face as blood begins to leak from both his eyes.

An Uchiha asked "Whats going on." as they looked at Madara who was now on the ground holding his face screaming out in pain.

Naruto voice carried over the field softly as he was still face down with just his head slightly turned "I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen......its to late now."

Tobirama ran over with everyone but the Uchiha who were over at Madara trying to get him to stop screaming.

Hashirama asked "Whats to late Naruto, what happened."

Naruto grunts and said tiredly "Can someone please roll me over, I won't be able to move anything besides my mouth and eyes for the next 72 hours."

Touka turned him over and his head turned with his body locked in place as it rolled and Hashirama asked "What happened Naruto."

Naruto eyes were closing slowly and he said "Madara Sharingan is destroying itself.......I tried to warn him......" as his eyes closed.

Touka touched Naruto arm and said "Naruto.....Naruto, can you hear me....."

Tobirama said "Hes passed out Touka, most likely chakra exhaustion and whatever just happened."

Another Naruto ran into the field and said "Shit." drawing everyones attention.

By this time an Uchiha had knocked out Madara as blood continued to come out of his eyes and one of them walked over and drew back a fist to hit the Naruto clone when Sarutobi grabbed the fist and said "Wait, its just a kagebunshin. If we want answers you can't destroy it."

The Uchiha sneered and demanded "What happened. You seem to know what is going on so tell us what you did to Madara."

The clone snorts and said "It's not what I did to him, its what he done to himself. Did boss try and stop him."

Touka said "Yeah, his eyes changed red and he said genjutsu won't work on him and he then screamed he knew what Madara had planned and don't do it, that he would pay 1000 times over."

The clone sighed and said "Damn it, boss tried to warn him, its Itachi gift."

Hashirama asked "Who."

The clone blinked and said "Oh thats right, you don't know. Boss told your brother about the other Uchiha he knew before."

Everyone turned to Tobirama who asked "The 2 brothers and their grandfather, the one with a 5th level Sharingan."

The Uchiha who was standing there asked "What other Uchiha, there is no 5th level Sharingan"

The clone ignoring the Uchiha said "Yeah, thats them. Boss told you how the older brother let the younger one kill him so he could kill his grandfather who killed his clan right."

Tobirama nods and the clone said "Well thats not everything that happened. Before Itachi let Sasuke, his little brother kill him he did something to both boss and Sasuke, he sealed the power of the right eye Amaterasu in his brother Sasuke and he sealed the power of the left eye Tsukuyomi in boss but he made it where neither can ever control it normally and they would be set off by a certain condition. For Sasuke to fire off the Amaterusa would go off if he ever saw the Eternal Magnekyou it will cast Amaterusa and burn the person who holds that eye for 7 days and nights even if Sasuke didn't want it and for Naruto it goes off whenever an Uchiha tries to use Tsukuyomi on him but instead of pulling both into the genjutsu it does something different."

Several of the Uchiha walked over and one asked "What does it do that is different then the normal Tsukuyomi and what did it do to my brother."

The clone asked "Your Madara brother."

The Uchiha said "Yes, I am Izuna Uchiha, now answer my question."

The clone said "Very well, Itachi wanted to make sure that Sasuke would be the one to avenge the Uchiha clan so he made it where when Naruto condition is met that his body will freeze for 72 hours, the same amount of time that if he were in the genjutsu his mind would suffer. Now if you don't know when 2 Uchiha both use that technique on each other it would come down to who had the stronger mind would be the one to when but Itachi made it where instead of who had the stronger mind it would let whoever had the most chakra left. Boss had more since he mostly used Sage chakra and so when Madara tried it Itachi gift activated and instead of being pulled into Tsukuyomi his Sharingan was turned onto itself making it where both eyes were pulled into Tsukuyomi and for 72 hours in the genjutsu they were burned over and over again by Amaterusa is what he saw, what it actually did was cause both eyes to activate until they went completely blind but his mind feels like they are being burned from him. That way the person the gift was originally suppose to blind would be weakened enough for Sasuke to kill him."

Izuna said "I never heard of either Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha or this eternal Magnekyou."

The clone said "What boss was told by the brothers was that their clan separated from your clan sometime during the nomadic years because they had a disagreement with the rest of the clan. There was originally 5 families I think but they were slaughtered by the brothers great grandfather who had discovered the secret of the Eternal Sharingan. He left both boys alive so he would have a replacement without being discovered by the clan here. Their all dead now so it doesn't matter."

Izuna said "That boy should have the power he was given sealed off, its to dangerous. That power belongs to the Uchiha clan."

The clone said "OK, let me ask you something, do you know how to seal it off. Boss doesn't and he nearly a fuuinjutsu master. As far as I know the only person who could have undone what was done is Itachi and he's dead. You say it's dangerous. Are you and your clan planning to try and use Tsukuyomi on him because the only way it will ever effect any Uchiha is if they try and cast it on HIM. He could be standing right next to the person you use it on and it won't harm you but you try and use it on him and bye bye bloodline so are you going to be hostile toward a new ally."

Izuna saw everyone looking at him and he said "Of coarse not. Why would we."

The clone said "Then there is no reason to seal it off. Besides, wasn't the match over when your brother attacked boss. He sent me a mental command to stop what I was doing so your clan attacked him outside of spar and training, isn't that illegal or something in this village or am I wrong."

Izuna frowned and said "No, your right, the match was over and Naruto admitted defeat but my brother would not hear it."

The clone said "Then as payment for that boss would be willing to accept just dropping the entire matter since he knows Madara didn't want to cause him any harm and he didn't want to cause Madara any harm and lets work for the betterment of the village instead of trying to start a war or something. He never wanted to harm Madara, he just wanted to test himself against one of the 2 strongest people in the fire country so he would know where he actually was in skill. Yes that gift was an Uchiha technique but it was given to him by an Uchiha, and boss really don't like it but he has no choice since he can't remove it, sorry. Itachi didn't really give boss a choice in excepting it. He stabbed boss to a tree and then gave it to him while he couldn't move."

Izuna saw the other Uchiha looking at him and he thought "_what should I do now brother. Everyone expects me to decide what to do since your injured and if he's telling the truth then I will have to take over as clan head....Hmm..." _and he asked "Tell me what you know about this Eternal Magnekyou. In exchange for the information on it I will let this matter drop."

The clone glanced at Tobirama and said "I only know a little about it. I know that since the Magnekyou causes blindness from using it over periods of time that the Eternal Magnekyou can restore the sight of an Uchiha." causing everyone to look at him interested. The clone said "But it comes at an even heavier price then the Magnekyou, where you have to kill your best friend to get the Magnekyou." causing gasp from everyone but Izuna who frowned and Tobirama "the Eternal Magnekyou can only be achieved by a set of brothers where one has to kill their own brother and also do something else but I don't know what the other thing is. I do know that both brothers have to be completely blind or at least that is what Tobi bragged about when he taunted Sasuke and me."

Izuna asked "How do you know so much about the Magnekyou."

Naruto sighed as he raised his shirt and everyone who had not saw the scar before was wide eyed and Naruto said "I was Sasuke best friend, he tried to kill me with an assassination jutsu to get the Magnekyou but at the last moment he changed his mind and decided he would not follow the ideas of a madman and find his own way to get his revenge. Luckily for me a very dear friend who was a medic nin was nearby and Sasuke took my body before I died to her and she saved me after 16 hours of surgery and a whole lot of luck I lived."

Izuna said "So it would be possibly to restore Madara eyes if he were to obtain this eternal Magnekyou."

Naruto said "It comes at another price if you somehow figured out the last part of what it takes and he killed you but then every time he used the Magnekyou he would lose a little of his mind, Insanity is the final price for power that he would have to pay. When Sasuke and I killed Tobi he was talking like a 4 year old child who was easily distracted by butterflies that was in the field, birds that were flying away from our battle, and even the clouds in the sky. He still had his fighting skills but his mind was that of a child in the end."

Izuna thought "_That is not possible....... but he knows so much about the secrets of the Uchiha clan and I can't detect any lies. I....I can't have that happen to you brother, I won't let you become insane and weakened. You let you anger get to you for a stupid test....the clan has seen you becoming unstable as of late since you keep claiming the Senju are betraying us but.....but you always were a sore loser.....After I obtained the Magnekyou you automatically had to get it to show you were superior and slowly we both been going blind but after we notice I quit using it......I must be strong brother and lead the clan as you would want but in order to do that I....I will have to kill you......you always said that weakness was not to be tolerated.....Forgive me brother for what I must do shortly."_

Izuna turned to everyone there and said "Listen to me everyone......for sometime now my brother actions have become questionable. We agreed 20 years ago to a truce between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan to build a hidden village that our families could grow in peace together in. My brother only agreed because he was defeated by the Shodaime here who was then elected to be leader of the village since he was the stronger of the 2. That has always left my brother with a secret hatred for this village and the Senju and he has often times tried to get us to break the deal though we have refused him time and time again.....today when Naruto defeated him in battle he was reminded of his defeat at the hands of Hashirama and his hatred got the best of him and he decided to attack Naruto disgracing himself, the clan and the village. In the past his own laws for our clan stated when someone disgraced the clan they were to be killed for the dishonor......I Izuna Uchiha, will take over for my brother as the new clan head as I have been asked to do before and as my first act I will carry out my brothers punishment as he would have done to any other Uchiha including myself for such an act.

The clone said "No you can't ki...." as Izuna punched him in the face dispelling it and he turned to Hashirama and said "This is a private matter that falls under the jurisdiction of the Uchiha clan Hokage-sama. I know how you felt toward my brother with great respect and have been willing to over look some of his questionable actions in the past but my brother would not live with the the price of his actions today. He could not handle being blind and would destroy the peace that we have sacrificed and worked hard to achieve. I can not allow that for not only the village but for my clan. I do however ask that for this sacrifice that I am about to make by killing my brother that all here are sworn to secrecy about all you heard about the Magnekyou and the Eternal Magnekyou. When I die I will be the last of my clan to ever obtain these eyes and the secret to obtaining them will be destroyed. My clan does not wish any harm on our newest ally either because his actions have been a honorable. Will you accept my decision on this matter Hokage-sama."

Hashirama asked "Are you sure about this Izuna."

Izuna nods and said "It is what he would want."

Hashirama said "Very well. May I come to his funeral to pay my respect."

Izuna said "The Uchiha clan would be honored to have you there."

Hashirama said "Very well. I will let you deal with it in your own way. I must take Naruto here and have him looked after if he is indeed going to be unable to move for the next 3 days he will need help."

Izuna looked at Naruto and walked over and he said "Let this be witnessed by all here today and known throughout the village, the Uchiha clan recognize Naruto here as an honorary member of our clan as payment for the crimes that we have done to him in the past." as he pulled a kunai and sliced his hand open and then sliced Naruto and placed their hands together."

Hashirama had tensed when he saw the kunai but relaxed afterwards and said "So noted." Touka, Tobirama, can you help Tsunade back to the house. I will take care of Naruto myself until he awakens."

Both nod and pick Tsunade up and carried her back to the house and Izuna walked over to Madara and picked him up and said "Farewell. Come." as he locked eyes with those of the other Uchiha present before they shushined away.

Hashirama walked over to Naruto and as everyone was leaving he picked him up and shushined away as well.

Several hours later in the Uchiha shrine Izuna sat at his brothers side and was praying for him when suddenly he felt a great pain in his chest and he gasped opening his eyes in shock.

He saw the arm of his brother holding a kunai in his chest and Madara said "Do you think I would let you kill me dear _brother._ I heard everything that was said today and I know what you have done and what you planned. I will not let you kill me and I will have my revenge on you, the Uchiha clan and this pathetic village but first I shall take from you what has been taken from me." as he reached up and pulled the eye of Izuna out and he removed his own eye as he slowly replaced it. As he did both eyes and using a jutsu to reconnect his new eye he looked at the form of his brother dead on the ground and said "You were always to weak and compassionate brother. I......I can see." as he looked at a mirror on the wall and saw the new Magnekyou and thought "_so thats it huh, you have to steal the eye of your brother and kill him. You gave away to much information boy but I will have my revenge and I won't fall for that same trick twice boy. I will take this gift and learn to use it and then destroy you and this village."_ as he stepped over the body of his brother and quickly left.


	4. Chapter 4

While history was mostly repeating itself at the Uchiha Shrine, history was not repeating itself at the cabin Naruto was allowed to sleep in the night before.

Hashirama looked over at his daughter-in-law and said "I know how much you hate to do this but I can't take the chance anymore. What if he has other little _gifts_ that are waiting for a certain trigger to hurt or kill someone....what if the attack on team 2 was all an act to get him inside Konoha to weaken us before the war started. Are you willing to risk your life for him, your families life, your village safety."

Touka sighed as she looked at the passed out body of Naruto and looked at Tobirama, and Hashirama and said "Very well....I will use it but I do not have to like it but it is your responsibility to deal with the consequences Hashirama-sama."

Hashirama nods and said "I will take full responsibility."

Touka looked one last time at her family and she began to do hand signs and touched Naruto head as she closed her eyes.

The others in the room watched as her eyes moved back and forward as she held her hand on Naruto head and after about 10 minutes she gasped as she fell backwards and scooted away from Naruto body and said "It can't be...." as she looked at him with shock on her face.

Naruto eyes flickered open and said "At least I know why Tsunade has blond hair Yamanaka. I had suspected but never knew for sure." as his eyes flickered around the room trying to see what he could and he found he was still unable to move.

Tobirama had moved over to Touka who was moving her mouth and asked "Whats wrong Touka."

Hashirama moved over to Naruto discretely holding a kunai in hand and said "What happened Touka." as he saw Naruto look at him with cold emotionless eyes.

Touka slowly stood up and asked "Was that all real...what I saw was it real.... I have to know." as she ignored everyone else in the room and walked over to where Naruto eyes could see her.

Naruto eyes flickered to her a moment and they softened and he said sadly "Yeah, that was my life you saw, every moment of it. At least you were not as force full as the last Yamanaka who entered my mind."

Tobirama who was holding the hilt of the Raijin asked "So Touka, what did you learn and what has spooked you."

Touka looked at everyone in the room and she then looked back at Naruto and said "You won't believe it....I can't believe it but I saw it all but....."

Naruto said "And welcome to my world."

Tobirama had enough of Naruto and walked over punched him in the face and said "Quite you."

Naruto moved his jaw a little as Touka grabbed Tobirama arm and she said "Don't do that again....please." as Naruto spat out a tooth and said "Damn it, those are always the most painful to grow back."

Hashirama asked "What is it you saw Touka. Your not acting like yourself. Did something happen to you in there."

Touka closed her eyes and she said "I...Its....a......I don't know where to start."

Tobirama asked "Is he a threat to the village."

Touka said "No.....he loves Konoha and her people very dearly and only wants to protect it."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and Hashirama asked "But that doesn't make since, how can he love Konoha that much if he only just arrived."

Touka said "Because he was born here in Konoha.....its his home village. It's....It's the village that his friends and family fought and died to protect and the village Akatasuki destroyed."

Tobirama said "Thats crazy Touka, I think hes messed with your head or something. How can he be born to Konoha when we know everyone who has ever been born here and how can you talk about the village being destroyed when we are standing in it and Akatasuki was destroyed 5 years ago."

Touka eyes glossed over a moment as they flickered back and forward and she said "Nawaki was suppose to die during that mission.......you Hashirama were suppose to be killed by Madara who would use the Kyuubi to attack you at a valley called the valley of the end. He would then fake his own death in that fight and go into hiding to plant his revenge on the village and his clan."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes and asked "Why are you talking like you know the future."

Naruto said "Because she now knows a possible future had events not been changed."

Tobirama had enough and hit a pressure point in Naruto neck and he passed out and he looked at Touka and Hashirama and said "That's it, this guy is crazy and he messed with you as well Touka drawing you into his fantasy."

Touka said "But it wasn't a fantasy. I saw things, I saw the funeral for Hizuren Sarutobi when he gave his life to save the village during an invasion. The same invasion the boy here took on a.....Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku who fully released his demon.....I saw as he was trained in the arts of Sage chakra by the toads. I saw as he was trained by his godfather Jiraiya and I....I saw Tsunade future....how she blamed the village and that necklace for the death of everyone important in her life...I saw as he fought and killed Kakuzu ...I saw the village being attacked by Akatasuki which Madara himself recreated as part of his revenge.....I saw as he saved Tsunade life on several occasion going toe to toe with another student of Jiraiya who had the Rinnegan and I saw the fall of the Shinobi world.....I saw how the survivors of the war Madara created began to starve to death and how the Kazekage who was once the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku and was brought back to life with a kinjutsu used a jutsu on Naruto here sending him to the past where his story began. Going to a point before Madara got control of the Kyuubi to use to kill you and before he stole his brothers eyes killing him giving him eternal youth from the Eternal Magnekyou......I saw his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage seal the Kyuubi into Naruto here to save the village and I saw how the village for the most part made his life hell and yet he endured becoming recognized as a hero in many countries for different things....Wave, Tea, Vegetable, Star, Wind, Rice field, Snow, Waterfall, Sea, Oni, I saw it all....and through it all he found a few who became precious to him and he endure the lose of it all thanks to Madara revenge."

Hashirama said "So he was planning to attack Madara from the beginning."

Touka said "No. Your forgetting he begged Madara not to use that attack on him, he had already changed history by signing the kitsune contract himself to stop Madara from getting his hands on it. That and saving Nawaki life has already changed the future. The only reason he wanted to fight Madara was to test himself against him as he was now, not the insane man he fought in the future who used 5 different Bijuu to attack and kill his comrades, not the man who end the end had to be held down by Naruto friend who gave him that scar so he could kill them both. He wanted to see where he honestly was. Please don't let your feelings for Madara cloud your judgment Hashirama-sama. The boy is not a threat to the village." as she was pleading to Hashirama.

Hashirama said "And what of your feelings for him. He saved your sons life, how do you know that what you saw was real and not a planted memory. With war coming Iwa or anyone else could have set this all up as a trap. They could have found out who your maiden family was and knew after he weakened Madara that I would want you to check his mind. Honestly listen to yourself. Time travel, the Rinnegan, Eternal youth. It's all to much to believe."

Touka said "But it's all true. I'm willing to bet my entire life on it and the lives of my children. Please."

Hashirama frowned and said "Madara and I may not have seen eye to eye to one another in the past but I know Madara would never kill his own brother just to take his eyes. I can't accept the rants and illusions that this boy has shown you over a man I have known for over 50 years."

Touka looked down and said "Please don't hurt him Hashirama. I beg of you please......If you must take his life then take mine as well because I know what I saw is real and what I have told you was the truth.....I.....If you can not believe me or this boy and decide that your faith in Madara over us then.....then I can no longer follow you." as she had tears following down her face.

Both brothers looked at her in shock and Hashirama closed his eyes and turned away from her looking out into the darkness outside the window and said "You have followed my clan since you were 13 Touka when you fell in love with my son......In all that time you have never once given me any reason to doubt you and your loyalty to our clan.....I can understand why you would want to repay this boy for saving your sons life but I can not accept the story about him being from a future Konoha.....I....I will not have him harmed but I can not allow him to stay in Konoha. I will make this compromise with you. He can go on and live his life and find a place to call home but not here. If I do this will you still follow me."

Touka bit her lip and looked at the body of Naruto and said "Yes."

Hashirama said "We will never speak of any of this again. Do you both understand." as he looked at his brother and daughter-in-law."

Both nod and Hashirama said "Very well......I will take him away from the village while he can't move and release him at the edge of our border giving him my orders to never return. Tobirama, you are in charge until I return."

Tobirama nods and Hashirama walked over and picked Naruto up placing him over his shoulder and looked at Touka who was still on her knees and thought "_Why would you side with this stranger over your own family. What did you see that has upset you so much."_ as he left in a swirl of leaves with Naruto.

Tobirama looked at Touka and said "Go home and relax Touka, the boy won't be harmed and he is still free to go as he choses as long as he does not return here. You have done more then enough for him." as he left.

Touka thought "_but what is enough for the person who saved your children's lives and what is enough to save them from themselves._

When Naruto awoke there was a campfire going a few feet away from him and he saw Hashirama sitting in a meditative state not to far away and his eyes moved around and Hashirama said "I see that your awake."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Hashirama opened his eyes and looked at Naruto's and said "Why did you come to Konoha."

Naruto sighed and said "It's my home."

Hashirama said "No....it's not. Before a few days ago you never had stepped foot in Konoha before."

Naruto was silent a few minutes and asked "What's it like."

Hashirama blinked and asked "What's what like."

Naruto asked "What's it like for you being Hokage."

Hashirama was confused and asked "Why would you want to know that."

Naruto closed his eyes a few moments and said "When I was still a child, jiji would tell me stories about you and your brothers......he told me how you first took him as your apprentice shortly after his clan came to Konoha.....he told me he was angry about being in the village because some kids would pick on him and call him monkey boy and hairy beast...."

Hashirama eyed Naruto with a little shock as Naruto continued "He told me how you saw as he busted his hands up with anger from punching some new trees that you grew and were setting aside for something special.....he told me how when you asked him about why he was doing it he told you to mind you own business."

Hashirama asked "This Jiji, was it Hizuren."

Naruto said "Yeah....he was the Sandaime Hokage. After dad sealed the Kyuubi in me he was the one who was mostly in my life. Even though I lived in an apartment after the orphanage kicked me out he would always find time to take me out for Ramen and tell me stories about being Hokage. He told me about how as Hokage everyone in the village was precious to you.....I didn't completely understand it at the time but he was my life line. Had it not been for him I would have turned into what Gaara was before I saved him from his darkness.......I can't go back can I."

Hashirama said "No......"

Naruto looked at the sky and saw some stars and said "Will you kill me."

Hashirama said "No, I won't." thinking that Naruto was asking for what he did to Madara as punishment.

Naruto frowned and asked "Please.....I have nothing here. My friends, my precious people, my home....everything I know is gone.....I've changed history so all those who would be hurt by the future won't be.....those who could have been born won't be...." as he closed his eyes.

Hashirama was shocked hearing Naruto words and he looked away and thought "_it's just a trick, time travels not possible, he can't be from the future."_ as he stood up and said "Your on an island north of Konoha. The only animals on this island are deer and rabbits and a couple of cows. Theres a fresh water river and a lake where you can get fish in the center of the island. This island was where my clan kept a source of meat when we were nomads before Konoha was formed. You can stay here or you can go where ever you want but don't return to Konoha. I am giving you this island as thanks for saving my grandson but......but I can't believe that you are from the future or what you claimed about Madara. We have known each other since we were children and I just can't accept your claims over my own experience."

Naruto said "I understand."

Hashirama said "Then I guess this is goodbye. I used a special wood that I grew to make this fire. It will burn for the next 48 hours so all the animals will stay away from here. I must return back home to my clan."

Naruto said "Wait."

Hashirama turned and asked "What is it."

Naruto said "My left vest pocket. There is a scroll there. I want you to give it to Nawaki and his team."

Hashirama blinked and asked "What is on it."

Naruto said "Its what I was planning on teaching them to make sure they don't die....I don't want to see Tsunade turn into the woman I knew in the future and making sure her brother lives will keep that from happening."

Hashirama frowned as he walked over and took the scroll and opened it and read

**Tree climbing**

**This is a chakra control exercise where you have to channel chakra to your feet to stick to a tree. To much and you blow off, to little and you fall off. This exercise is designed to increase your chakra reserves as well as your control.**

**Water walking, **

**do not attempt until you can run up and down a tree for 1 hour without a break.**

**Like tree climbing, Water walking is about channeling the right amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, to much and you blow off, to little and you fall in. This is a more advance form of chakra control and increasing your reserves.**

**Note, when you can do both these exercise for an hour without stopping start wearing weights on your arms, chest, and legs. Start with 5lbs on each arm and leg and 10 on the chest. Increase weights as you get use to them. Wear them all the time your not on mission to increase you speed but take at least 1 day a week to try walking without them so you are use to your increased speed and strength.**

**Note Note:To make both tree climbing and water walking harder try adding the leaf floating exercise to both and not just on your head. Use your hands, arms, shoulders as well as you get better.**

**Endurance and stamina training. Run 5 laps around the village every day your not on missions. When you can run 5 laps around the village without the need to take a break increase the number of laps by 5. Keep this going until you can do 25 laps in an hour. **

**Doing these exercises will increase your speed, strength, stamina, chakra reserves, chakra control, and endurance.**

**Special note. To increase your pain tolerance so you won't get distracted if you get hurt during combat once you learn to water walk as a team for an hour begin sparring on top of the water of a hot spring with Taijutsu only. That way if you lose your concentration and fall in you will learn quickly to keep focus and it will build up your pain tolerance as well as combat reflexes.**

Hashirama read over it again and said after several moments "You really were wanting to train that team, weren't you."

Naruto said "Ero-sannin had me go through that same training when I was a Gennin to prepare myself because I had S-rank missing nins after me who wanted to extract the Kyuubi which would have resulted in my death. After Jiji was killed and Tsunade-bachan became the Godaime it was all I knew was training to keep a promise and to protect Konoha."

Hashirama suddenly had an image of Tsunade being called old lady and he asked "Why do you call people by such disrespectful titles."

Naruto was silent for a moment and said "Because they were the closest thing to a family I ever had. Ero-sannin was my godfather but I didn't find out he was until after he was dead when I was learning to control the sage chakra. Tsunade-bachan hid herself under a genjustu to hide her looks because she hated looking old. She was really vein, not like the rest of the woman of the Senju clan who hide their looks from everyone but their lovers."

Hashirama asked in a neutral voice "How do you know about that."

Naruto said "An accident. I showed and told Touka about a kinjutsu I created that I used to knock out Ero-sannin during that test. It actually can turn me into a woman. It was a sign of trust between us after I accidentally found out she was wearing a Genjutsu. I didn't show her how to do the kinjutsu and she didn't release her genjutsu and if you want to punish anyone for breaking a clan rule or something then punish me since she wanted to insure I didn't tell anyone about it and so I told her about my jutsu as a way to keep a secret."

Hashirama asked "Who is ero-sannin."

Naruto said "Jiraiya."

Hashirama frowned and said "I see."

Naruto said "By the way. Have they gotten their summoning contracts yet."

Hashirama asked "What are you speaking about."

Naruto said "Orochimaru the snake, Jiraiya the toad, and Tsunade the slug."

Hashirama frowned and thought "_Sarutobi and I are the only ones who know about what that mission is and even we don't know if they are going to succeed or even what summons they will find. It was all rumors to begin with."_ and asked "Why do you want to know."

Naruto said "Ero-sannin......the prophecy that he will be given. My being here I guess would be the prophecy being fulfilled."

Hashirama asked "And what is the prophecy."

Naruto closed his eyes remembering "....A boy shall stumble upon the mountain of the toads and be given the power of the toads, he shall become a pervert without equal and he shall observe nature in all its beauty, he shall then train a child of prophecy who will either bring peace or destroy the world. The choice of which will depend on a choice Jiraiya will make."

Hashirama frowned and asked "And what are you saying, your this child of prophecy."

Naruto snorts and said "I didn't understand it when I heard the prophecy myself. In fact it wasn't until I signed the contract for the Kitsune that I finally understood what the prophecy was talking about. During Jiraiya life he trained 5 students, 3 orphans from rain country to defend themselves during the 2nd great shinobi war, my father before the 3rd great shinobi war and later me before the last shinobi war. One of the children from Rain he trained possessed the Rinnegan. I don't know what happened or why but somehow he became the figurehead of Akatasuki with Madara as the true leader ordering him from the shadows. I don't know what his real name was but he called himself Pein and made himself a god to the people of Rain since he had the ability to control the bodies of the dead with minor alterations. When ero-sannin faced him he made a choice. He could have fled the battle and return to Konoha to tell what he had discovered but he made a choice. He chose to stay and fight and with his last breath before he died gave the elder toads a clue that they escaped to deliver to me along with one of the modified bodies of Pein. It took a lot of time but eventually we figure it out and because of this we were able to destroy Pein. Had Jiraiya not faced Pein and made the choice that gave us the info then we would have not had the time to figure out how to defeat him but Madara had prepared for this and when Konoha was being attacked he had the mist which he had become the Mizukage of attack all the island nations. Wave, Spring, Sea, Tea, all were destroyed in a surprise attack on every island at once.

When that happened and Konoha was weak he used a kinjutsu he stolen from Orochimaru and resurrected Pein long enough to make the people of Rain to believe their so called god was giving them a command and he ordered them to attack each of the other nations while wearing a Hiate from another country. Iwa was attacked with Konoha Hiate, Suna with Kumo hiate, Kumo with Suna hiate, and then Iwa attacking the minor countries. It triggered war with everyone attacking everyone and while everyone was distracted Mist moved in and attacked Konoha first. Tsunade died that day and I was chosen as the Rokudaime as the strongest person in the village. I killed 400 men that day but Konoha was destroyed with a little over 150 survivors. I took the survivors to Suna as our strongest allies. After Mist had been stalled by us that day they moved on and took out waterfall, star, vegetable, sound, and then they met up with rain and joined forces and attacked Iwa and Kumo before they targeted Suna. The war lasted 100 days. In that time nothing was left untouched. Mist destroy the farms of every country they attacked, gathered all resources and sent them back to mist while they moved on to the next target. Madara did not think Suna could hold out as good as we did or the fact that Killer Bee and I would go on a suicide mission. We first leveled Rain country since it was Madara forward outpost to launch attacks on the rest of the elemental nations. I used Sage chakra and Kyuubi chakra and Killer Bee used the power of the Hachibi. When it was over there was nothing of the country left but ruins.

We then gathered an army of the other nations who by now had discovered who was truly behind everything. We rallied and sent a strike force to Mist itself......With the help of the other nations under the light of a harvest moon we moved in from all sides of the island. Each of the Kage led 50 men moving through the country. Anyone with chakra reserves higher then a Gennin was killed. All resources were captured and by dawn we were surrounding the lake the hidden mist village was in the center of. Iwa nins then reigned down earth jutsu on the walls of the village, When the mist nins began to run across the water Kumo used lightning jutsu to take them out by striking the water itself, when they tried to use long distance jutsu or weapons Suna used their wind jutsu to block and then after showing them that they could not touch us and were trapped we offered them a chance to surrender. Madara himself showed up and released the Bijuu he had Akatasuki capture. Each of the Kage took on at least one Bijuu while our men charged the village taking out as many men as they could. Madara laughed while this was happening and sat with a bag of popcorn, a bottle of Sake and his Sharingan on to memorize the events while recording every jutsu he could.

He acted like a child in a candy store as he gave commentary to the battle. Madara had made one mistake that no one suspected though and I was for sure that this mistake had died but the bastard had an uncanny knack for surviving.

Orochimaru most loyal servant after Orochimaru was destroyed took parts of Orochimaru body and grafted them to his body. Over time they merged into a new person who was a sick and twisted as both put together. I will forever remember the look on Madara face when every dead Kage from every village appeared as well as every deceased member of Akatasuki that we had destroyed. Madara then had to get involved in the fighting as the Bijuu were quickly brought under control by you and a few other Kage and we then took the fight to Madara. Because of the power of the Eternal Magnekyou Madara took out nearly everyone and end the end the one who gave me the scar on my chest used his evolved Sharingan long enough for him to hold him and he asked me to kill them both to end the madness. I used my ultimate attack and destroyed them both. After it was over and we returned to our homelands with the resources the true cost of the war became apparent. We had enough food and water to last a few months. When Gaara sent me back the secret knowledge that all Kage shared was that within a year starvation would be world wide, there was no way to grow enough food to save the people. I didn't even know Gaara had a jutsu to send me back or he was planning it until he was using it while I was distracted in my thoughts.

Now history has changed itself since Madara won't be getting the contract for Kyuubi to use against you and I guess since hes going to die the future is truly changed forever. I already learned that some of the people who would have been born won't be now because it was the Kyuubi attack on Konoha that forced their parents to have them. I guess now that the dark future that I lived in will never exist the prophecy has been fulfilled." with a sad smile on his face as a tear fell down his face.

Hashirama shook his head and said "Well you have heard my warning, do not return to Konoha. Farewell..." as he shushined away.

Naruto sighed and thought "_and so end the end it doesn't matter because I am alone again."_

In the sky Naruto saw a star shoot across the sky and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Hashirama returned to the village he could see that something had happened and he looked around and saw Sarutobi and he asked "What's up you old monkey, why does everyone look upset."

Sarutobi asked "You mean you don't know yet sensei."

Hashirama asked "Know what."

Sarutobi looked around and said "This morning the body of Izuna Uchiha was found in the Uchiha temple. He had been killed and his eyes had been removed."

Hashirama paled and thought "_no, it can't be."_ and asked "Who done it."

Sarutobi lowered his voice and said "The Uchiha claim that it was Madara who took his brothers eyes since most of his belongings are gone including his weapons and other items that were personal for him as well as his disappearing."

Hashirama swallowed and said "Alright monkey. I need to take care of some things.......before I go though, can I ask you something."

Sarutobi said "Of coarse sensei."

Hashirama asked "Have you ever told anyone about when we first met and what was said that day or what happened."

Sarutobi looked confused and said "Of coarse not. That was not one of my better moments and I would never tell anyone what happened that day, why."

Hashirama said "Nothing. I just recently heard a story that was similar to that and I thought it was someone repeating what they might have heard from you. Cya later." as he left toward the Hokage office.

When he got there he saw his brother sitting in his chair and he closed the door and asked "So tell me, what exactly has happened while I was away."

Tobirama frowned and said "Early this morning several Uchiha went to the Uchiha shrine to begin preparing Madara's body for his funeral service. Last night his brother was at the shrine praying for his brothers afterlife as well as forgiveness for what he was about to do. From all indications of where the body was, where he was killed at as well as the other evidence we have no choice but to believe that Madara killed his brother and stole his eyes leaving the ones that were destroyed yesterday on the ground beside his brothers body before he gathered his things and left. It is the only explanation."

Hashirama frowned and asked "Are we sure that someone didn't sneak into the village and kill Izuna and steal Madara body and belongings to collaborate Naruto story somehow."

Tobirama shook his head and said "Sorry brother but it's not possible, Madara personal battle fan was taken and you know personally that no one else can touch that but him. You have the scar on your arm to prove it and we both saw as he gave it to other Uchiha including his brother to remind them to never touch it. It killed 3 and left Izuna injured."

Hashirama sat down looking tired and said "I can't believe that he would do it."

Tobirama said "The kid was right. He said all doujutsu have the same weakness. They fear going blind and from what you saw and heard yesterday from his clone as well as Izuna you know it's true. Madara prided himself on being the strongest in his clan and his defeat to you all those years ago and then again to Naruto yesterday drove him over the edge."

Hashirama closed his eyes and said "Do you think I was wrong about banishing him."

Tobirama said "I don't know brother. I know our relationship with Touka has been damaged by it. It's just seems so impossible and yet...."

Hashirama said "And yet a part of you feels that it has to be real......he told me about it last night, about his future, about the fall of the humanity. He also told me about the old monkey who he calls jiji. He knows about things that only me and monkey know about and neither of us have ever spoken of to anyone. He also told me about team 7 and a mission that monkey has asked me to send them on and....and I am afraid if they succeed with it and if what he told me happens then I have no choice but to believe it all and if its true then over the next several years there will be 3 great shinobi wars before he was born and then the final one because of Madara."

Tobirama asked "What should we do then brother if it is true."

Hashirama tossed Tobirama the scroll Naruto gave him and said "Read that and tell me what you think."

Tobirama opened it and read and whistles low as he finishes it and said "This is impressive, I never even thought about a couple of those exercises I take it is from him."

Hashirama said "Yeah and that's not all.....I searched his pockets while he was out and found other scrolls with supplies and weapons but what shocked me the most is there is a scroll with the Hatake clan seals on it from someone named Kakashi....apparently he was Naruto Jounin sensei and he played favorites to repay a debt to a fallen friend and in the end to make amends to Naruto he gave him a scroll with every jutsu he ever copied with the Sharingan eye he was given by his fallen friend...it was suppose to have been a birthday present to Naruto but it was given when the village was attacked by Akatasuki based on the scroll that was with it and Kakashi died. It was suppose to help Naruto to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage because in the future to be Hokage you had to know over 1000 jutsu.....there are over 1100 jutsu on that scroll in different element."

Tobirama eyes were wide and he said "That's more jutsu then anyone in the village has."

Hashirama said "I know.....I was tempted to take it but....but I couldn't. Something told me if I did then the village would be destroyed by my actions."

Tobirama frowned and Hashirama said "I have no choice now brother. I have to send team 7 on that mission and....and if things work out the way he said they would I may have just kicked out a chance to save the lives of countless Konoha nins."

Tobirama said "And if you did, what then."

Hashirama said "I don't know, I just don't know."


	5. Meeting the summons

Later that morning Team 7 walked into the Hokage office and Hashirama looked at them along with their sensei and he said "Ah Team 7, I trust you are all doing great today."

Each nods and Sarutobi asked "What is it you wished to see us about Hokage-sama."

Hashirama looked at all 3 and said "For the past few months your sensei and I have been discussing a mission to help strengthen the power and reputation of our village. The Hatake clan has a summon for dogs which they claimed was bestowed on them for loyalty beyond that of any other human ever. About 5 years ago the last clan head before he past away told his son about 3 contracts that the dogs knew of as a secret test to see if the son was worthy of the contract for dogs or not. They gave him a set of riddles to each contract and told him he could track them down and use them if he wanted to but the truth was you can only have 1 contract so if he would have went after them then he would have lost the contract to the dogs. The son, Sakumo Hatake, told Sarutobi here about the test around 2 years ago during a patrol. I have talked it over with my brother and we have decided that you 3 shall each track down one of these supposed summoning contracts and if all 3 of you return safely and any one of you 3 should succeed in obtaining one of them your sensei will have passed the test that Tobirama and I have set for him and he will be named the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Should you fail we will then have to find a way to test the other candidate for the title. I plan to retire soon and my brother will take over full time for me while beginning training Sarutobi in his duties as the new Hokage if one of you 3 succeed. I do not know if the contracts are real but the dogs have swore on their honor that these contracts were real."

Orochimaru asked "May I ask Hokage-sama, why is it that you are evaluating sensei to be Hokage on the success of our mission."

Hashirama said "Simple, you 3 were his team straight out of the academy. By you completing this mission you will show how well he taught you to survive since each of you will be on your own while completing a task that could be impossible to succeed in. I am sure many people have went after these contracts in the past and so I believe that if you can acquire them then he trained and prepared you for anything which is something a Hokage has to be able to do because there are many decision you will make that you will question if you did the right thing." and thought "_and pray that it does not come back to destroy you and the village."_ as he imagined Naruto.

Tsunade asked "Well what are the clues and where are these contracts."

Hashirama took out 3 scrolls and he froze as he looked at the sealed scrolls thinking about what Naruto had said about their contracts as each member of team 7 wondered why he froze like that and sat them on the desk and said "Please grab 1 scroll each."

Jiraiya was the first to grab one quickly and then Orochimaru and Tsunade grabbed one lastly and Hashirama said "Inside each of those scrolls is one of the 3 riddles that was given to your sensei. You are to leave today and you have 6 months to complete the mission. You will have to figure them out on your own. I am sorry but that is all the info we have on them."

Jiraiya opened his scroll and read

**To reach enlightenment you must get as close to heaven as you can, to do so you must travel the earth, and go through the sands of time.**

Tsunade opened her scroll and read

**A steady pace will win the race, the sea will only stop your progress, heat and cold are an enemy to all so find a place that is full of life and comfortable for all.**

Orochimaru saw both his teammate look confused and he opened his and read

**A sacrifice will be what you will need, into the belly of the beast you must go, through poison and pain swamps that are overgrown. Where rain and marsh are a way of life, you must go into a path with no light.**

Jiraiya asked "What in the world are these riddles, they don't make any sense."

Hashirama said "That is why they have yet to be claimed I believe and you are tasked to figure them out. You may leave when ready. Do not take anything that links you to Konoha but please be careful. You only have 6 months to complete this mission and return to Konoha. Do not take more then 6 months though."

Each member of team 7 slowly nods and Tsunade asked "If I may ask grandfather, where is Naruto at."

Hashirama asked "Why."

Tsunade saw everyone looking at her and she said "I wanted to ask him about his summoning contract to see if he could give me any info on what to expect."

Sarutobi said "Each contract is different but usually to gain the contract you usually have to pass a test."

Hashirama said "I do not know how he gained his contract and he is not here any longer Tsunade. Do not worry about him and do your mission."

Tsunade frowned as she saw the look on her grandfather face and thought "_why is he so worried. Is it because of what happened with Madara or is it something else."_

She felt her arm being touched and she saw her sensei motioning with his head and she nods before following her team out the door. Once they were gone Hashirama let out a tired sigh and thought "_I never would have believed before that I would actually want a mission to fail."_

3 hours later Tsunade was walking toward the main gate with her pack having already said goodbye to her family and gathered her things and she thought "_what could that riddle mean. I don't understand."_

When she got to the gate she was surprised to see Jiraiya there sitting with a book in his lap and she asked "What are you up to baka."

Jiraiya looked up a moment and said "Oh, hey flat chest. I was just thinking about something......I think I might have figured out my riddle."

Tsunade blinked and had a shocked look on her face and asked "Really, what is it."

Jiraiya pulled out the scroll with his riddle and said "Well read mine and then look at this."

Tsunade read it and then looked at a sketch of the world and said "Remember that painter guy we had escort on our first B-rank mission."

Tsunade nods and said "Yeah and he gave you that book when you wouldn't shut up about how you wanted to see the world like he did."

Jiraiya said "Yeah, he wrote this book and in it is a rough sketch of the world with the desert, forest, sea, river, and other natural features. I was looking for what would be considered as close to heaven as you could get or as close to the sky as you could get I figured what it meant and I notice that there is a huge mountain range on this map. Then as I looked at the map I notice that it actually makes since in a way. To go though the sands of time I thought of actual sand and you find sand in either a desert or a beach like here." as he pointed to the map.

Tsunade said "And the part of traveling earth would be that area where between the mountains and the desert......that is not actually that bad of a theory. I am impressed, if your right then all you have to do is find the highest mountain there and you should find the contract in the mountains of Kumo....hmm." as she looked at the sketch.

She thought as she pulled out her scroll "_if Jiraiya is right then what would mine be. The sea will only stop your progress meaning its not on an island but somewhere actually away from the sea......heat and cold are enemy to all so it would have to be somewhere that is not hot like the desert or cold like the mountains or the area around the frozen tundra....hmm.....a place full of life, that place where earth that Jiraiya must go through doesn't seem to be that since he shows very little plant life there on the map....perhaps that would be the area, the grassy plains of kuso.....and now that I think about it there is nothing on this map that shows it would cause you to change your traveling speed so you could travel at a steady pace."_ and said "Jiraiya, I think I could kiss you for this but I think you just helped me figure out my clue is as well."

The voice of their third teammate was heard above them and he said "Well if an idiot like Jiraiya could figure out these clues then they must not be worth all the trouble to get them." as he began to walk through the gates ignoring Jiraiya shouts of teme and thought "_from what I saw of the map and of my riddle then I must head toward river country because it has lots of poisonous plants, insects that cause great deal of pain, swamps that grow back quickly even on mostly used paths and it rains there more then anywhere else in the world but what is the path with no light."_

As the members of Team 7 split up to go in different directions to search for the contracts they were told about Uchiha Madara was looking over the valley of the end facing toward Konoha and thought "_Hmm, it is odd that you have not come to face me Hashirama. I was sure that you would have tracked me down to find out why I killed my brother." _as he turned toward the west and began to walk away in thought.

2 weeks later Tsunade was walking through the plains of grass country and thought "_stupid riddles, I have done crossed this country 3 times in the last 10 days and I have not found anything."_ as she crossed her arms and walked over to a log that was on the ground and sat down.

As she sat there she saw birds flying in the air, butterflies on flowers and flying near the ground, a rabbit eating some grass and she sighed and said "Its peaceful here."

After resting for a half an hour she got up and looked around and said "Slow and steady wins the race but where is the finish line." as she began to walk and after making it halfway across the field the ground underneath her caved in and she screamed as she fell into a small cave and slid down a smooth surface before she came to rest at the bottom of the cave.

She groaned and stood up and asked "What happened."

A female voice said "**You fell into our home**." causing Tsunade to look around and saw a huge slug and she went wide eyed and started to back up and the slug said "**Relax human, I am Katsuyu. Queen of the slugs. Who might you be**."

Tsunade said "I am Tsunade Senju, granddaughter to Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. It is an honor to meet you Katsuyu-sama."

Katsuyu asked "**Where were you going when you fell here princess of Konoha**."

Tsunade said "Um....I was actually trying to find you I think. My grandfather has asked myself and my 2 teammate to look for 3 summoning contracts that he was told about from the summoner of the dogs contract. We were each given a riddle to follow and my riddle was a steady pace will win the race, the sea will only stop your progress, heat and cold are an enemy to all so find a place that is full of life and comfortable for all."

Katsuyu nods and said "**I see and you were able to figure out that riddle but why should I let you sign the contract for my family**."

Tsunade said "I don't know but why you should let me sign your contract but if there is any way that I can prove myself I am more then willing to do it."

Katsuyu looked at Tsunade and said "**There is a test, I have the ability to break myself into multiple slugs of smaller size and it has helped me to take care of each of my children at the same time. If you wish to earn the respect of my family then what you must do go with each of my smaller forms who will have one of my children who each have different taste of plants that they like. They will tell you the name and you must find that plant they want. If you can find all of them before the first day of summer then I will let you sign my family contract but you only get one chance to find the correct plant and if you do not find it you will have to wait till you do every other one of my children before you will be allowed to try to find the correct plant again. However if you fail then to protect my family I will protect them by destroying you to keep the secret of our home safe but if you find them all then I will accept you as a member of my family. Do you understand**."

Tsunade gulped and said "Yes." and thought "_hopefully all those herbs mom taught me, plants I learned for medicines and plants grandfather taught me about will be enough."_

Katsuyu deformed down to thousands of little slugs 2 feet tall and left the room soon one returned with a smaller slug on its back and the little slug said "Fox breath."

Tsunade nods and asked "So how many children do you have."

Katsuyu said "**A little over 400**."

Tsunade eyes widened and said "Well lets get going." and thought "_now I understand the part about going slow and steady. If I don't pace myself and take my time to get the correct plant then I am dead."_ as she was lead out of the cavern they were in.

3 weeks after leaving Konoha Jiraiya had been in the mountains of Kumo for a week now and he thought "_stupid mountains and stupid summons, how am I suppose to find anyone when I can't even see because of these stupid clouds."_

As he climbed he blinked as his hand felt a curved rock and thought "_this feels almost like a breast made out of stone."_ as he got a small nose bleed which he wiped off and then used the hand to feel the stone again while having fantasy.

As he giggled while caressing the stone that drew his imaginationhe suddenly felt the stone shift toward him from the shaking of his giggle and the stone with Jiraiya on it fell toward the ground below and he screamed "Noooooooo." as he hit a river and he heard a crash behind him as he slowly stood up wincing from the hard impact on the water and he saw a statue of a toad landed on its feet with cracks going through it and he saw that a bloody handy print of his and he ssweat droppedand thought "_note to self, never imagine a stone is a breast again, especially when it is a giant eyeball."_

Jiraiya ear twitched as he heard several female voices and he thought "_oh this is great, I can spy on some lovely ladies while they play in the water."_ as he began to follow the voices and he soon found a small waterfall and he looked around trying to find the source of the female voices.

As he was looking he knocked a small stone off the edge he was standing on and then from below in the water several shouts of "**Pervert**" was heard and Jiraiya saw several toads jumping up the side of the cliff and right before the toads pounced on him and began to attack him he heard a female voice come from the biggest frog there saying "**Lets get him girls**." as he was attacked and beat down.

When Jiraiya awoke he found himself in front of a giant toad with a graduation hat on his head and he said "**Ah, you must be Jiraiya. We been expecting you**."

Jiraiya gulped and said "Yes I am, how do you know me."

The elder toad said "**Relax Jiraiya, I have foresaw your coming here for over 300 years now. I had a vision many years ago about a boy who shall stumble upon the mountain of the toads and be given the power of the toads, you shall become a pervert without equal and you shall observe nature in all its beauty, you shall then train a child of prophecy who will either bring peace or destroy the world. The choice of which will depend on a choice you will make**."

Jiraiya asked "So if you knew about me coming then why did you not just come get me."

The elder toad said "**Now where would be the fun in that. Ma, Pa, please take him to sign the toad contract and begin teaching him our ways."**

2 toads jump and land on each side of Jiraiya and Pa said "**Please come with us."** as they jumped away and Jiraiya took one last look at the elder toad and followed the 2 smaller ones.

Once they were gone the elder toad said "_**I wonder, how long it will take him to realize that I knew his name. I wonder though, what is the one who has the kitsune contract like that sent me that scroll."**_

Flashback

The elder toad was sitting on his pedestal when a green blur appeared in front of him and he saw a 2 tail fox standing there and he asked "Who are you and what are you doing in my lands."

The fox said "My name is Lee and I come on behalf of my summoner. He has asked me to deliver a scroll to you about the child of prophecy."

The elder toads eyes were wide a moment and asked "How does your summoner know about the child of prophecy."

Lee said "I am afraid you will have to read his scroll to understand."

The elder toad said "Very well, Pa, Ma, please take the scroll away from him and read it to me."

Pa landed beside Lee and took the scroll that was in a pouch on Lee back and he opened it and read

**Greetings Gama clan**

**My name is Naruto and I wish to discuss the prophecy that you have. A boy shall stumble upon the mountain of the toads and be given the power of the toads, he shall become a pervert without equal and he shall observe nature in all its beauty, he shall then train a child of prophecy who will either bring peace or destroy the world. The choice of which will depend on a choice the boy will make.**

At this point all 3 toads were wide eyed and the elder toad said "Proceed."

Pa nods and read

**The prophecy has been fulfilled already through acts of impossible feats and blessings of a Kami with the help of the teachings of the Sage arts and the world was thrown into darkness which destroyed all but now has been redeemed however please ensure that should you receive another vision you still give him the prophecy because without him believing in the prophecy having yet to be fulfilled the world could fall back into darkness again without a chance for redemption.**

**Signed**

**One of the 2 children of prophecy**

End flashback

It had been 6 weeks since Orochimaru entered River country and he looked at the cave he was in and thought "_I will not die here. I will pass this test._

Across from him stood Manda who was curled up flicking his tongue into the air and said "**You have surprised me so far human, Not only did you find the shrine of Yamato no Orochi but you sacrificed your own blood to enter our den but you were able to find the Kusanagi {grass cutter}. However you did not think that the snake that acted as a sheath for it was alive and so now you have been poisoned by it. That was Takeru, the guardian snake of Kusanagi. He has become immune to all the poisons of the blade of Kusanagi and all of his venom is as deadly as the sword itself. If you survive his venom then you will have walked the path of eternal darkness and you shall have the right to keep the sword of Kusanagi as well as the contract for the snakes but you will have to give us the lives of your enemies as sacrifice. Now lets see if you can survive the venom or not human." **as he grew a sick smile.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 3 months since Tsunade first left the leaf village and she was currently in the cavern of the slugs reading and Katsuyu asked "**What knew lesson are you reading about today princess**."

Tsunade looked up and said "I was reading on how to repair damage to the heart. I am still surprised about what happen."

Katsuyu asked "**And is everything as she said it was. Is everything that they claimed true as you tested them**."

Tsunade said "Yes. I have tried it on several fish and have found every jutsu here works just like they said it would."

Katsuyu asked "**Do you trust them**."

Tsunade took a deep breath and said "At first no but......but there is nothing I can say now. It honestly appears that the gifts they gave us were meant to help us. I.....I just don't understand." as she remembered what happened.

Flashback

It was the day of the full moon and Tsunade had the last child of Katsuyu, Hiko along with the mini Katsuyu looking for a scarlet clover and Tsunade.

After looking for half a day Tsunade found it and she said "That's the last one."

Katsuyu said "**Well done Tsunade, you have passed my test, providing for my children and have shown great patience and knowledge of herbs, plants, and poisons. I accept you as the summoner of the Slugs**." as a puff of smoke appeared and a scroll appeared beside Katsuyu.

Katsuyu said "**Please sign your name in blood on this contract and place your hand print on it and I will tell you the signs for the summoning**."

Tsunade did as she was told and after that the scroll went up in a puff of smoke and before Katsuyu could say anything a female voice said "**I see the slugs have gained a truly honorable summoner today**." causing Tsunade and Katsuyu to look around.

Tsunade asked "Who is there."

The voice said "**Relax Tsunade-sama and Katsuyu-sama. I do not come here to either of you or bring harm in anyway**." as they saw a 2 tail red fox walk out behind a tree and bow before them.

Katsuyu asked "**How did you find this place Kitsune and who are you**."

The fox said "**My name is Sakura no Kitsune and how I found this place is because I was told about this place a long time ago by the one who trained me to heal. I was told the land of the slugs had the greatest herbs that could be used to make the best medicines. I came here because my summoner knew that Tsunade-sama would be coming to find you, Jiraiya-sama would be going to find Gambunta-sama, and Orochimaru would be going to find Manda**."

Tsunade asked "How does your summoner know about our mission and who we seek and who is your summoner."

Sakura said "**You have already met my summoner, the one who defeated your team in Konoha. As for how he knows that is a secret. The Shodaime, Nidaime, and your mother know the truth but they did not all believe it and asked him to leave Konoha and never return. My summoner is listening to their wishes but he has reason to want to see Konoha protected and grow strong so he has sent a gift to you Tsunade-sama and to you as well Katsuyu-sama as an offering to please protect Konoha through the dark times ahead**."

Katsuyu asked "**What dark times does your summoner speak of**."

Sakura said "**War, Katsuyu-sama. A great war is about to sweep across all the lands**."

Tsunade frowned and asked "What are these gifts that your have for us." not trusting Sakura.

Sakura said "**I have for you Tsunade-sama the entire knowledge of medical jutsu that I know. They are to help you heal anything from minor scratches to replacing organs, removing poisons, mending bones, repairing chakra networks and much much more. As for the gift for you Katsuyu-sama, my master fears that when this war consumes the lands that your family will not be able to find food as you do now so to ensure that your family does not starve he has given me a scroll with 2000 plants fully grown to feed your family. None of them are poisonous and they are herbs and spices since we did not know what your family likes**."

Both Katsuyu and Tsunade were stunned as Sakura pulled out the scroll from 2 pouches on her back and set them on the ground and Katsuyu asked "**Why does your summoner want to protect Konoha and why are you giving us your knowledge**."

Sakura who had started to turn and walk away stopped and said "**Because we don't want to see history repeat itself**." as she went up in smoke.

Both Katsuyu and Tsunade were stunned and Tsunade walked over to the scrolls and opened one and began to read and her eyes widened as she said "Wow.....I know a few of these but I never even heard of some of these medical jutsu."

Katsuyu asked "**Please check the other scroll for me Tsunade**."

Tsunade nods and opened the scroll and 2000 plants unseal themselves in individual plant beds and Katsuyu looked at each plant identifying them and she said "**I will accept the gift the kitsune and their summoner have sent and if you see their summoner again please give him my thanks Tsunade**."

Tsunade said "Yes Katsuyu-sama."

End flashback

Katsuyu said "**Well, for now I am inclined to believe the word of the Kitsune. Kami help me, I never thought I would hear myself say those words**."

Tsunade snickered and said "I know what you mean. I heard Kitsunes were tricksters at heart."

Katsuyu was silent for several moments and Tsunade asked "Is something wrong Katsuyu."

Katsuyu said "**For some reason I don't think of Sakura as a Kitsune. I don't know why**."

Tsunade said "Who knows. Is there anything I can do for you anyways Katsuyu."

Katsuyu said "**It's time for you to learn more about us aiding you in battle."**

Tsunade nods and gets up sealing the scroll and follows Katsuyu.

**With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was currently panting and he said "I never knew toads could be so tough."

Ma said "**Don't be upset Jiraiya-chan. I have been fighting since before you were ever born."**

Jiraiya asked "But why do you have to keep hitting me there."

Ma cocked her head to the side and said "**You peeked on my daughter in the waterfall. Now lets go again**."

Jiraiya quickly began to scream "not the face, not the face....NOOOO, not there, not there."

**With Orochimaru**

Orochimaru was still in the cave and he laughed "hehehehehe, now take this." as he shot snakes out of the sleeves of his shirt and the man he was facing was covered in snakes who began to eat him.

Manda looked at Orochimaru and said "**Good Orochimaru, good. You show no problem killing your prey. You are truly worthy of the snake contract**."

Orochimaru said "Prey always try to escape a predator." as he shot snakes out of his sleeve again who grabbed another man and yanked him away from the wall where he was hiding into the middle of the room where Manda snapped forward and consumed the man and said "**Foolish humans. To think these men would try to find a treasure here in this place. Greed is a nasty emotion that will destroy you.**"

Orochimaru said "These mere bandits were nothing. I seek stronger prey Madara."

Madara said "**Soon Orochimaru, soon. First you must finish learning our way of fighting**."

Orochimaru got a gleam in his eye and said "Then lets proceed shall we."

**In Konoha**

Team 2 was each panting as they stood on top of a hot spring and Nawaki said "2 hours.....I think that's enough sparing for now."

Dango said as he held his ribs "I think your right..... I think Choko broke one of my ribs."

Choko said "Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength anymore.....when do you think Sensei will return."

Nawaki who had made it to shore said "I don't know. Grandpa said that something came up and he had to send Naruto-sensei on a secret mission. He did give us that scroll from sensei and I have to say we are all stronger now then we ever were."

Choko said "Yeah, so laps are next right."

Dango said "Yeah, We got to make 30 laps around the village in an hour."

Nawaki said "Then as soon as our short break is up we will get to them." as he drank some water and threw the bottle to Choko who drank some and threw it to Dango who finished it off."

After a few minutes they each nod and silently start to run as fast as possible.

In a tree nearby Tobirama thought "_They are definitely stronger thanks to his training. There at least Chunnin level on everything but ninjutsu now. I think we were both wrong brother." _as he shushined away.

**With Madara**

Madara looked at the man who was on the ground in front of him and he asked "So do you agree to join me and my Akatasuki."

The man said after several seconds "Only if you agree to let me handle the money of the group."

Madara said "Very well Kakuzu. Then lets go shall we." as he began to walk away.

Kakuzu got up holding his ribs and said "I will have to replace 4 of my hearts soon since you destroyed them."

Madara said "Don't worry, I know the perfect place to get them....by the way, for now put this on and call me Tobi." as he threw an item over his shoulder before putting on a mask over his face.

Kakuzu caught the item and said "A Konoha Hiate, why are you giving this to me."

Madara said "What better way to start a war between the leaf village and other countries then to have a couple of Konoha nins attack other countries."

Kakuzu nod and asked "And the mask and name Tobi."

The newly named Tobi turned and said "Uchiha Madara has to disappear for now because my enemies know what to expect of me but as Tobi they won't know its me until it is to late. Tobi is a bird of prey that will fall upon my enemies and the mask.....The mask shows the spiral of destruction that will consume all that stand in my way."

Kakuzu shook his head and said "I never understood your logic Tobi, you don't care for fame, fortune or glory. All you live for is power and revenge but what do I care. I only care about getting more money. Now who shall we attack first."

Tobi said "Iwa recently tried to kill the grandson of Hashirama Senju, I think it is time for Hashirama to have his revenge. Hehehehehe."

With Naruto

Naruto was standing on top of the water of the ocean that surrounded the small island he had been placed on by Hashirama holding the ram sign in concentration. Around him 12 water dragons were spinning around each other without touching and Naruto grunted as he released the seal and the dragons crashed down into the water below and a kagebunshin on the bank 200 yards away shouted "36 minutes. I would say you have completely mastered that jutsu."

Naruto walked onto the shore and said "Yeah, I can feel my water affinity has improved also. So what is the next water jutsu on Kakashi-sensei list."

The clone said "That was the last one actually. You had completed the wind jutsu, non elemental jutsu and most of the earth jutsu before we came back, now that you have completed the rest of the earth and water jutsu all we have left are around 200 fire jutsu, 75 lightning jutsu and around 100 odd elements."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Alright. Lets work on the odd elements first and get them out of the way. I don't think I will ever be able to use lightning jutsu because of my primary wind affinity and since I have basically mastered earth and water which are both weaknesses of fire they are probably out as well."

The clone asked "What about trying to work on your sand, wood, and ice jutsu."

Naruto sat down to rest feeling really tired and said "I might be able to experiment with the ice by combining a water jutsu and a wind jutsu together like the water dragon and wind dragon and maybe a few others like that but it takes 3 times the normal chakra to use ice then either of those jutsu regularly do......Wood is still mostly using that growth jutsu and concentration to manipulate it. If I could of got the Shodaime to teach me a few of his wood jutsu I might be able to do more but Yamato-sensei only had so many wood jutsu himself and he only let me learn growth to try and help make food for people and even then it was not the best and I had to channel Sage chakra with it. Sand is mostly a pre-stage element. Gaara always had to infuse his chakra into the sand to be able to make it which is why he always carried his sand with him. My fighting style takes speed to work so using it as more then a distraction like I did back in Konoha is not really worth it.....I guess the best I can do for now would be working on those odd elements and then see if I can upgrade a few of the jutsu Kakashi-sensei gave me. Give me the master scroll and dispel to inform the clones out at sea about what I planned and have them work of their bunshin scroll list."

The clone said "Right boss." as he went up in smoke.

A voice that brought a smile to Naruto face said "**You know, normally when people have conversations with themselves it shows signs of mental instability."**

Naruto said "Yeah, but how many people can give an actual body to their mind and let it go wild Sakura."

Sakura walked out and sat down beside him and he began to pet her behind her ears and she wined a little before relaxing and he asked "So how are you."

Sakura said "Good but you haven't called any of us since you had Lee and I run those 2 missions for you."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I just been here training and trying to relax."

Sakura asked "But why aren't you out in the world enjoying yourself or going and tracking down your family."

Naruto said "I don't like trying to have fun alone and with War fixing to start people are suspicious of new people so I won't be able to make any new friends and as for my family, how am I suppose to do that. Goto whirlpool country and say 'hi, I'm an Uzumaki from the future and I came to meet my family.' If they really are the nobles the brothers and Madara talked about odds are they are stuck up snobs and I would become piss telling them off and probably make some enemies running the chance of mom and dad ever getting together."

Sakura said "But why are you worried if they don't get together. You protected because of the Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and said "But how many other people are going to cease to exist because of me. Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Konohamaru......I think the best thing I can do is stay away from everyone and everything and let the world pass me by."

Sakura shot Naruto a glare and said "Don't you dare do that. Don't you dare use us as an excuse to not try to live because your scared. Yes the world is going to change and yes some of our friends won't be born but then perhaps some new ones will. Don't deny the world the sun because your afraid you might bring a drought. If you do then eventually the world will die."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry......I....I just don't know what to do Sakura. All I ever known is gone. This isn't my world. I'm probably the strongest person on the planet and yet what can I do with the abilities I have. Make myself king and tell others what to do. I won't follow Madara path."

Sakura said "Then find and follow your own path Naruto. The journey of a thousand miles begins with a simple step. Don't plan where to go, just go. Explore the world, I've done it myself some already. I went to places I knew in the future and I saw what it was like before it became what I knew. You should see Wave country. There is only a single fishing village on that entire island now. You have a second chance at life Naruto, don't waste it." as she went up in smoke.

Naruto sat there for the next hour watching the waves crash against the shore before he went back to his little cabin he built using the growth jutsu like Yamato did and he began to fix himself something to eat.


	7. Help, wanted or needed

It was nearing 6 months since she had left the village and Tsunade was on her way back having already left the slugs homeland. She was currently walking down the road toward Konoha remembering all she had learned while with the slugs and she smiled.

As her mind wondered she had not been watching her surroundings when she was brought out of her thinking by the sound of something traveling through the air quickly.

Rolling to the side she blinked and said "Bees. I thought I was under attack or something but all it that was moving was bees. Damn, I need to wake up. Maybe I been in the cave to long." as she stood up.

Just then the 3 bees that were in front of her turned and charged at Tsunade and and she tried to knock them away when she was stuck in the neck from behind.

She grabbed what stuck her and as her vision began to get fuzzy she saw a bee in her hand before she passed out.

A female voice from above her said "Pathetic Konoha nins."

Another voice said "I expected better from the granddaughter of the Hokage but no matter, she will be of use to us."

A third voice asked "What are your orders Kamizuru-sama."

The second voice said "We will return her to Iwa while my summons deliver the message from my brother."

The female voice said "No offense Touji but I still hate your bugs."

The now named Touji Kamizuru said "Deal with it." as he bit his thumb and flashed through some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as a 3 foot tall bee appeared and Touji walked over to Tsunade and picked up her weapons pouch and her pack and put them together while pulling a scroll out of his pocket putting it in the back and said "Take this bag to Konoha and drop it in front of the guards at the gate before dispelling. Konoha is about 3 miles north of here."

The bee grabbed the bag and began to fly north while Touji said "Grab her and carry her Kagome."

The female named Kagome asked "Why do I have to grab her, is it because I don't like your bugs."

Touji said "No, I want her to reach my brother untouched and we both know how Kieza is." looking at the third member.

Kagome said "Alright, alright but she better be worth it." as she grabbed Tsunade body and the 3 left.

An hour later at the gates of Konoha the guards saw a giant bee fly in front of them and it dropped a bag on the ground before it went up in smoke.

The guards looked around and one walked forward and grabbed the bag and his eyes went wide and said "Stay at the gate, I got to get the Hokage."

The other guard asked "What's wrong."

The first guard said "This bag has the Senju clan symbol on it."

The 2nd guard eyes went wide and he said "Go." and the first left quickly running to the Hokage office.

When he arrived at the Hokage office he knocked on the door and after a few second he heard the voice of the Hashirama Senju say "Enter."

The guard quickly entered and said "Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama but moments ago a giant bee dropped this bag at the front gates before going up in smoke. It has you clan symbol on it."

Hashirama eyes went wide and he ran over and grabbed the bag and said "This is Tsunade bag." as he opened it and he found several scrolls that had been used and then he saw one that had not been open with his name on it and he grabbed the scroll opening it and read

**Hello you pathetic worm**

**My men may have failed to kill your grandson but I won't fail kill your granddaughter Tsunade Senju for what you have done unless you unconditionally surrender your village to me. You have 30 days to give me your answer or I will have her publicly executed and send the pieces back to you in a shoe box.**

**Do not try to rescue her or she will die.**

**Taiseki Kamizuru**

**Shodaime Tsuchikage**

Hashirama paled as he looked at the scroll and said "Leave me." in a dead voice.

The guard asked "Sir." not sure if he heard right.

Hashirama screamed "LEAVE."

The guard quickly left and Hashirama walked over and fell back into his chair as he felt his age hit him and he thought "_what do I do."_

1 week later

When Jiraiya walked through the gates of Konoha a guard said "Ah Jiraiya, your just in time. The Hokage and your team are in the Hokage office, please hurry."

Jiraiya blinked and nods as he quickly runs to the Hokage office and when he walked in he saw Orochimaru, Sarutobi, Tobirama, and Hashirama all there and he said "Oi, mission successful. I got the Toad contract so once flat chest gets back your the new Hokage sensei. What's up."

Sarutobi looked over at Jiraiya sadly and said "I am afraid things have gotten complicated Jiraiya. Tsunade has been captured by Iwa and they have threatened to kill her unless the village surrenders to them."

Jiraiya asked "WHAT....well what are we waiting on, when are we going to rescue her."

Hashirama sighed and said "Were not." as he looked down at his desk sadly.

Jiraiya screamed "What do you mean were not. That's your granddaug...." anything else he was going to say was cut off by Hashirama slamming him against the wall holding him by the neck.

Hashirama said "I know who she is but I can't surrender the lives of everyone in this village for just one person.....no matter who he or she is."

Jiraiya screamed "And your just going to let her die."

Outside the office Team 2 who was about to open the door gasped as they heard the shouting and what was said and Nawaki bit his lip and took off running away from the Hokage building with both his teammates following.

Back inside the Hokage office Hashirama closed his eyes and said "What would you have me do Jiraiya. The ransom note said that if we tried to rescue her then they would kill her. How many people are going to die just for her to be killed in the end. I wish there was a way to save her but at the moment there is not. I am trying to figure something out but I am no kami so I can't do everything. Do we goto war for her. We are not that strong of village yet Jiraiya. We only have 4 clans currently, the Senju with 6 actual members. The rest of the Senju clan we had back during our nomadic days have reclaimed their family names and have started their own families. Next is the Uchiha with around 40 members though only 15 are ninja. The rest are either woman and children who are not trained or elders who are to old to fight. Next we have the Hatake clan who is currently only has 2 members. Sakumo and his wife he married last year. The last is the Aburame clan who has 30 members but they are only just now getting their family hive together enough to be able to help make their clan part of the environment here since they only joined 3 years ago so most members who can fight are going to stay close to help get their hive going.

We only have around around 120 ninja that are non clans and of those only 40 are actually above Gennin rank in skills. Yeah, we have some adults but most of them came from being rounins, farmers, and a few mercs who wanted to settle down so they don't stand much of a chance against higher level Chunnin or Jounin. That was one of the reasons why I agreed to send you 3 to get those summoning contracts because we received Intel that told us the other countries were preparing for war. If we attacked Iwa to rescue her then most of our forces would be lost and then they could counter attack and wipe out the village or another country could strike while we are weak. We don't have any allies to help protect us.....I hate it Jiraiya but there is nothing we can do. For now I am ordering team 7 to work together with your sensei to form a 3 man team and get use to using your summons together."

All 3 members of Team 7 said "Hai." as they left the room sadly.

After they were gone Tobirama said "When are you going to tell Touka and Nawaki brother."

Hashirama said "Next week. Until then I am going to see if I can find a way to save her somehow."

Tobirama asked "What about HIM."

Hashirama frowned and said "I.....I don't know brother. I have considered going up to Roki island and see if he might still be there but after what happened I doubt he is and...and part of me still doubts him."

Tobirama asked "How can you doubt him, Orochimaru has the snake and Jiraiya said he had the Toad just as he told you. The only one who we don't know is Tsunade and I bet she got the Slug contract as well."

Hashirama asked as he looked at his brother "Then if he knew that they would get those contracts then why didn't he warn us about her getting kidnapped, huh, huh." defensively.

Tobirama slammed Hashirama against the wall shocking him and said "Look at yourself brother. Look what you are becoming. You said it yourself, your only one person and can only do so much. He is only one person and can do so much. Maybe he did not know she would be kidnapped or maybe since his past has been changed things are happening that he doesn't know about. Maybe something will happen over the next week and we find a way to save her. I don't know what but it might. You need to get your head straight brother. Your letting your feelings for Madara ruin everything around you. You don't come home since that night Touka threatened to leave. Your keep trying to find someway to show that Madara didn't kill his brother and take his eyes, you keep trying to find ways that show Naruto is the evil bad guy here when he has done nothing to earn the hate you have for him. Have you forgotten that it was Madara who kept attacking after Naruto gave up the match and he begged Madara to stop. What would you have done if Madara's attack would have worked. What if he had killed Naruto. Think about it brother. I know how hard it is for you to admit it but maybe Madara is Evil. Maybe he was suppose to kill you. I don't know and neither do you but right now you need to start acting like the Hokage and figure out how to save the life of one of our ninja sir." as he turned and left the office.

Earlier after Nawaki ran away with his team they ran to the Senju main house and Nawaki burst through the door screaming "MOM....MOM....MOM."

Touka came running into the front room drying her hands on a towel and asked "What's wrong son. Why are you crying."

Nawaki ran over and hugged her while screaming "Mom....she going to die....grandpa is going to let her die." as he cried into his mom shirt.

Touka looked confused as she tried to comfort her son and at that moment both his teammates ran in panting and Touka asked "What's going on."

Choko said in panted breaths "We....we were going.....going to get a mission......when we heard him and some others.....screaming.......we heard them say......that Tsunade been kidnapped.....and that their not.....going to do anything about it....."

Touka eyes went wide as she rubbed her sons head and she quickly looked around the room and said "Listen to me you three. I want you all to stay here until I return. I am going to find out whats going on OK."

Nawaki stepped back and nods as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and Touka rubbed his head before she ran out the door.

When she got to the Hokage office she saw Team 7 leaving and she walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard "When are you going to tell Touka and Nawaki brother."

She listened in and as they finished talking she heard Tobirama coming and she quickly left to return home.

When she got there she saw all three kids looking sad and she looked around and grabbed a scroll and began to right on it and she said "I need to know something from all 3 of you. Will you help me try and save Tsunade."

Nawaki quickly said "Tell us what to do mom and we will do it to save sis."

The other 2 nod and Touka smiled and said "Alright, here is what I want you to do. I need you 3 to sneak out of the village without being seen and head north. Do you remember the island where your father took you to kill your first deer Nawaki."

Nawaki said "Yeah mom, why."

Touka said "I don't know if he is still there but your grandfather said that he took Naruto there. I need you 3 to go there and if he is there give him this scroll. He is the only one I know who can save your sister. You must hurry and remember don't be seen leaving the village. I will cover for you 3 telling your parents and the Hokage that you 3 are doing some camping exercises you thought of in the woods around the village. If Naruto is there and he agrees to rescue her then return here and inform me only. If he is not then I want you to stay there until I come get you and destroy this scroll. Make yourself a shelter and live off the land there and if anyone from the village comes to find you just say you went there for your camping exercise. If your not back in 3 days I will find some other way to save her OK."

All 3 nod and Touka said "Alright, grab what you need and leave as soon as you can. Remember, time is very important."

All 3 left to get ready and a voice said "You know, you could get into trouble for that Touka.

Touka turned and saw Tobirama standing there and she said "I will do what I have to, to save my daughter."

Tobirama said "A camping trip with a Gennin team might do me some good. Maybe I might tag along to watch."

Touka smiled softly and said "Thank you Tobirama."

Tobirama said "That is what family is for Touka. My brother knows that but he is trying to do what is best for everyone and not just the village."

Touka closed her eyes and said "He trust a traitor more then he does a hero."

Tobirama said "Perhaps. I still don't trust him completely but I do believe he is from where he said he was. There is just to many things that he knows that he should not be able to know."

Touka said "If anyone can save her it's him. He cares for her and he won't let anything harm her."

Tobirama said "No, he cares for someone like her. If what he said is true then the woman he knew will never exist."

Touka said "Your right....that was quick." as she saw 3 blurs shoot past the window.

Tobirama said "The training schedule he left them has made them a lot stronger. I guess I better get going as well. Can't let a Gennin team leave the village unguarded, can we." as he shushined away.

As Tobirama shadowed Team 2 he was surprised when instead of going toward the walls of the village they headed toward the mountain. Without speaking and with Nawaki in the lead they soon climbed up the side of the mountain using chakra and within 5 minutes had exited the village by the back retaining wall.

Tobirama thought "_so much for village security. These 3 just bypassed it completely."_ as he followed them.

3 hours later the kids stopped and Choko pulled out a bottle of water drinking some before tossing it to Dango and she said "13 clicks."

Dango after taking some tossed it to Nawaki and said "7 clicks to the border."

Nawaki finished the bottle putting it in his pack and said "5 clicks after the border and we should be there if I remember correctly. We should get there just before dark. Ration bars at the border, Dango, you and Choko fall a half click behind me at the border and set up a few traps in case we run into trouble we can lead them into. I will run ahead at a slower pace scouting until you both catch back up and we push hard from there, agreed."

The other 2 nod and they take off.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and thought "_hold up, what the hell just happened and why are they acting like battle hardened warriors instead of Gennin"_

At that moment Tobirama tensed as he felt a kunai at his neck and he heard a voice ask "Why are you following us Great uncle."

Tobirama turned as he felt the kunai leave his neck and saw all 3 Gennin there in a defensive formation and he asked "How did you get behind me undetected.

Dango said "Naruto-sensei sent us a scroll secretly by this strange fox that talked about youth a few months ago and it had exercises on how to detect chakra, stealth, ad a few jutsu like the one you have been following while we followed you. Those are Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Tobirama eyes went wide and he said "But that jutsu is dangerous and chakra draining. How can you 3 make a Kagebunshin."

Choko said "With our chakra control nearly perfect and us doing all those chakra exercises as well as the weights we have on we can make 1 each and then take off our weights and get most of our strength back within a few minutes. They are great for scouting and distraction. We only divide our chakra in half but by not going full out while our clones do we can recover our lost chakra. Sensei scroll warned us about the danger of that jutsu and told us not to even attempt it until we could stand on top of water doing the leaf exercise for 5 hours without a break. We have only been able to do it for about 2 weeks now but it does help greatly since we get a little more chakra every time we use that jutsu and we use it once a day."

Tobirama was impressed and Nawaki asked "Now explain, what are you doing here."

Tobirama saw the serious expression on Nawaki face and said "I came to make sure you made it to that island safely and see if Naruto is still there and ask him to save Tsunade myself."

Nawaki said "Then hurry up and catch us." as he went up in smoke along with the other 2 shocking Tobirama who thought "_I got outsmarted by kids. Damn, what is the world coming to."_ as he quickly ran to catch the 3 Gennin

Nawaki smirked as he got the memories along with his teammates and Choko said "Naruto-sensei is so cool. Teaching us code talk also so we knew where are kagebunshin appeared was great to fool Tobirama-sama."

Nawaki said "Yeah but lets make him work to catch up." as he picked up his speed along with the other 2.

An hour later Tobirama caught up to them and he said "We never tell anyone about this agreed." as he ran by tree tops with the 3 Gennin"

Nawaki said "First we find Naruto-sensei and get him to save sis. After that we can talk about how we outsmarted you, agree." as he glanced over at his shoulder.

Tobirama frowned and said "Damn."

The rest of the trip to the island Tobirama watched the 3 Gennin seeing a side of them he never saw before and when they got to the island Tobirama said "This way, I can detect a large chakra source on the other side of the island." as he got in front of the 3 and began to lead them to where he felt the chakra.

When the 4 of them got to the other side of the island all 4 gasped as they saw Naruto out on top of the ocean floating in a lotus position about 30 feet in the air with his hands in a hand signs none of them knew with 12 swords made out of light surrounding him in a circle and then he shouted "Holy Arts:Swords of Light." as the swords shot out forming a circle about 100 yards wide before a wall of light connected to each sword forming a shield and after about 5 minutes the swords and the light disappeared as Naruto was seen still floating in the air but then his body began to turn and he plunged toward the water below.

Choko screamed "Naruto-sensei." as Naruto splashed into the water below.

Tobirama ran out to where Naruto hit and saw Naruto slowly swim back up to the top of the water and when he surfaced he saw Tobirama and said "Um.....think I can get a lift back to land....I sort of over did it with that last jutsu."

Tobirama grabbed Naruto and flung him over his shoulder and asked "What was that." as he walked toward the island.

Naruto said "A gift from someone precious to me. She was a priestess but you probably don't believe me."

Tobirama sat him down and said "Actually. I do believe that now but nows not the time." as he stood up and stepped back and motioned toward the kids.

Nawaki walked over and said "Naruto-sensei...um mom asked me to give this to you. Please, you got to help."

Naruto looked confused as he took the scroll from Nawaki and saw Tobirama looking upset in his eyes but refrained from saying anything.

Naruto opened the scroll and began to read

**Naruto-kun**

**Please help Tsunade. She has been captured and from what I understand Hashirama is putting his feeling for the village before the needs of his family. Please save her."**

**Touka.**

Naruto eyes hardened and he said "Explain. NO**W.**" in a commanding voice as he stood up slowly sending a chill down everyones spine.

Tobirama said "Almost 10 days ago we received Tsunade belongings and a scroll that was addressed to my brother. It was delivered by a Bee summon."

Naruto said "Damn it, Iwa."

Tobirama asked "How do you know that."

Naruto said "I ran into the Bee contract when I was 14. It was a _relative_ of the Shodaime Tsuchikage. Now continue." as he flexed his hands as he said relative shooting his eyes at the 3 Gennin

Tobirama said "Well your right about Iwa. The Tsuchikage said he may have missed killing team 2 but he would not miss killing Tsunade for what we done unless we surrender the entire village to him in 30 days. If we don't then he was publicly going to execute her and send her body back in a shoe box. He also said that if we tried to rescue her then they would kill her."

Naruto frowned and asked "And what is Konoha response."

Tobirama closed his eyes and said "The needs of the many."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held out his hands and formed a Rasengan in it and slammed it into a tree destroying the tree except for the last 30 feet at the top and as the tree began to fall he disappeared in a blur and as he landed the tree shattered into splinters.

Naruto was panting at this point and said "I understand that saying better then anyone but I still hate it because those who are in the few always get shit on because of it. Any idea where they are holding her."

Tobirama said "No. My brother has been trying to increase the security of the village and prepare for an attack if it should come."

Naruto asked "And the part about what you have done."

Tobirama said "No clue. The only thing we could think of is when you killed 2 of his men when you rescued team 2 here."

Naruto asked "Do you have any chakra pills."

Tobirama said "I have one."

Naruto held out his hand and Tobirama debated a second and Naruto snapped his fingers still holding out his hand and Tobirama finally gave him the pill and Naruto ate it.

After a few seconds he said "Lesson kiddies. Don't use them unless it is absolutely necessary Chakra pills are a double edge sword. They restore some of your chakra quickly but they burn the food stores in your body and using them to much will cause you do die from lack of vitamins and neutriants." as he bit both his thumb and began to flash through hand signs gathering a large amount of chakra and as he slammed his hands on the ground the others saw a huge puff of smoke.

When it cleared there were several foxes all standing there and they all looked around before looking at Naruto.

Sakura asked "**What's wrong Naruto. You wouldn't summon us all unless there was an important reason**."

Naruto said "10 days ago Tsunade was captured by Iwa. Konoha official labeled her a black ops. I been asked by those here and by Touka to rescue her. I need your help. Sakura, what would be the most likely way she would have come back from the land of slugs."

Sakura thought a moment and said "**Nehi road till she got to the branch to wave**."

Naruto nods and said "Neji, Lee I need you both to head that way with Sakura and see if you might be able to find some clue as where she was attacked but hurry. We don't have much time. I don't know how they got her but I do know that they delivered the ransom note with a summon Bee and I know they have a clan in Iwa like Shino clan who used bees instead. I am nearly out of chakra so I will be coming tomorrow. Karin, Haku, Yakumo. I need you to follow those 3 but don't take the main roads. All 3 of you have knowledge of unknown roads and see if you can find any clue of her that way. If by the time you reach the wave branch and don't find anything then head to meet with Sakura who will stay showing where Neji and Lee branched off to follow the trail. Then you 3 will follow them to see if you can get any info for me. Use everything at your disposal but no killings and try not to draw to much attention. I will meet up with Sakura tomorrow and follow with her. I hope you all can help."

Neji said "**We can Naruto. Trust us**."

Sakura slammed one of her tails into the ground creating a 10 foot wide spider web and she screamed "**Shannaro**."

Karin changed into her human form shocking everyone but the Kitsunes and Naruto and she said "Damn Sakura, don't destroy the place."

Sakura shot her a death glare and said "**Try to keep up bitch**." as she dashed into the woods and Neji and Lee followed quickly.

Karin popped her back and said "Sometimes I really miss being human. Lets go." as she began to jump through the trees and the other 2 began to follow.

Once they were gone Dango asked "What did she mean she missed being human."

Naruto looked at them and said "There is an old saying. A butterfly on one side of the world flapping its wings can create a Tsunami on the other. I am the butterfly who flapped my wings here."

Tobirama eyes got wide and he understood the hidden reference and asked "Are they from your home village."

Naruto said "Yeah but sadly their family never will get a chance to know them now." as he began to walk into the woods.

They soon came across the cabin and Tobirama said "You been busy.

Naruto didn't say anything as he walked in leaving the door opened and when the others came in Tobirama eyes went wide and asked "How is this possible."

Naruto said "The power of seals. On the outside this looks like a standard 20 by 20 house but on the inside its 100 by 100. I simply drew a seal that distorts the room like a genjutsu to make it this long when in fact it is a time space jutsu. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Go ahead and relax while I get my things ready." as he left the room.

The Gennin began to look around the room and Tobirama tried several ways to cancel what he was seeing and thought "_amazing. How did he do this. I never seen anything like it before."_

When Naruto returned he had 6 scrolls in his hand and he laid them down on the ground and Tobirama asked "Can I ask how did you design the seal for this place."

Naruto looked up and said "I didn't. There is a pond where Jiraiya got his summoning contract. It looks like it is only 10 ft by 10 ft wide and a waterfall made out of sage chakra flows into it. They designed the seal to be an infinite storage seal so that way if the sage river ever goes dry the toads wont die since they are connected to the water. It has ran into that pond for a 1000 years and still does not look to be any more or less then has ever been in it. I learned the seal while I trained to use the sage arts." as he unrolled all 6 scrolls side by side and they rolled for over 30 feet.

Naruto nods as he looked at the scrolls with the seals on it and he bit his thumbs and rubbed some blood on all 6 at the same time. The scrolls all began to be covered in smoke and Naruto flashed through hand signs and said "Late for a date no Jutsu." and all his cloths but his boxers flew off and Choko 'eeped' as she looked away red face.

Naruto glanced over and said "Sorry." As he stood up grabbed a pair of black pants slipping them on. He then grab a blue mesh shirt, a blue shirt, a black vest and then a pair of black socks and then a pair of black combat boots.

As everyone watched him he then grabbed 2 boxes of kunais and placed them on the ground and stepped his right boot on one box and then his left and the boxes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and Naruto did a quick standing back flipped and a kunai shot out of his boot hitting the roof.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed it placing it on the ground and stepping on it again. He then slipped on 3 weapon holsters with 2 on his left leg and 1 on his right. He then grabbed a box of shurikens and placed it in the top left pouch. He grabbed another box of kunais and put it in the right pouch and then he grabbed 2 boxes of red shurikens.

Nawaki asked "Sensei, whats those red ones for."

Naruto smirked and said "Exploding shurikens. My own design." He then grabbed 20 scrolls and said as he saw the Gennin were about to say something "White are medical supplies, reds exploding notes, green is food, blue is water, black are camping supplies, orange are personal items such as cloths."

Tobirama asked "And yellow."

Naruto said "Pray I never open that scroll. If I do, a lot of people are going to die by my hands. It's the reason my father became leader of my home village. He killed 1000 men in less then 3 minutes with the jutsu that is inside of it. All Chunnin and Jounin."

Tobirama looked at the scroll with fear in his eyes and said "I hope you never have to use it also."

Naruto then grabbed an orange and black cloak slipping it on over his cloths and sighed as he grabbed another scroll and threw it on the ground where it bounced back up above his head and on the way back down he grabbed it smearing blood across it and he was covered in smoke and when he appeared again he was in a pair of blue shorts and a white wife beater.

Nawaki said "That was so cool, what happened to all that stuff you just put on."

Naruto said "This scroll is one my godfather created. It was so in case he had to leave while in the middle of more....intimate moments he could be dressed instantly by activating the seal in this scroll. I use to carry 1 for every day of the week."

Nawaki asked "Can you teach us how to do that."

Naruto shot a look at Tobirama and said "Perhaps......if the Hokage allows me to and you pass my test I will."

Dango asked "What will the test be sensei."

Naruto looked at him and said "The day you learn where true strength comes from. Not until."

Another Naruto walked into the room and said "Lets eat." as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto said "Dinners ready."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning as the sun began to climb from the sea Naruto looked out across the sea and Tobirama walked up behind him and Naruto said "Go ahead. You have had something on your mind all night so what is it."

Tobirama said "Your skills at detecting people are very good."

Naruto said "That's not what you wanted to ask." as he looked back at Tobirama.

Tobirama asked "What is your plan to try and save her."

Naruto said "I will save her. There will not be a try." as his eyes hardened.

Tobirama holding up his hands said "Alright, but why are you so hell bent on saving her. I saw something yesterday when you read that scroll that I never saw before from you. Fear."

Naruto was quite a few minutes and said "She.....I know she's not my Tsunade and I am actually thankful for that because.....because I promised myself if I ever got a chance to I would do anything possible to make her life better then it was.....Tsunade more then anyone else in my life was someone who I actually felt something for and knew it wasn't like everyones else. She never cared about me because of pity, or guilt, or duty, or gratitude. She cared for me because of me. That meant more then anything else to me in my life.......the day she died..she died in my arms......the survivors of that day said what I did was to save them and to stop the enemy but.....but the truth is I did it because of her. 400 ninja lost their life that day by my hands because I wanted to avenge her......If someone has harmed Tsunade, Iwa won't be standing, fuck the future. I've left one country as a hole in the world. I can do it again."

Tobirama asked after several seconds "Do you love her...your Tsunade I mean."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I never knew what love was. There were times that she used me as a replacement for Nawaki and then there were times she used me as a replacement for Dan, her finance but there were times......I can't explain it really. It was like I was everything to her and I liked that feeling. I was her crutch and she was mine during the bad times."

Tobirama asked "So what are you planning to do to save Tsunade."

Naruto was silent and said "If she has not been harmed I will get her out with the fewest lives possible....if she has been harmed.... Well Iwa has never liked Namikaze."

Tobirama shook his head and said "And after you save her."

Naruto turned and began to walk and said "Don't worry about cleaning up when you leave. I got clones sealed into a seal in the house who clean at a certain time and if guest arrive will cook for them. I got to go, c ya." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Tobirama looked at the sun that was now up and thought "_He's worried about her more then he lets on. I wonder how much though._"

About an hour later team 2 came out and found Tobirama sitting on a stump and Nawaki asked "Where is Naruto-sensei."

Tobirama said "He left earlier so he can save your sister. Are you 3 ready to head back."

All 3 looked at each other and nod and Tobirama said "Good, now remember, this was a training exercise for staying in the woods. We did not see Naruto or anyone else. Nobody else is to know alright."

Again all 3 nod and he said "Good, lets go."

Dango asked "Should we clean up first."

Tobirama said "Naruto said he had something that would do it so don't worry about it. Lets go."

As Team 2 was leaving Nawaki thought "_what did Naruto sensei give this scroll to me for and told me not to open it until sis was back home safe."_ as he looked at the scroll in his weapons pouch.

It took Naruto 4 hours to find Sakura on Nehi road and as he landed beside her he asked "So what did you find."

Sakura said "**It was only luck we found anything at all. If it hadn't of been for a clan insignia on the bottom of a shoe where someone jumped out of a tree and landed on the ground hard we would never have found this spot. It actually took passing here 3 times before we found it." **as she showed a clan symbol near the edge of the woods and then Sakura moved a bush and showed a dead bee.

Naruto said "So they used the bees to sedate her like they did Hinata huh."

Sakura said "**That would be my suggestion. The others took off following the trail for that clan symbol about 7 hours ago. Follow me."** as she took off through the woods.

Naruto followed and after a few hours they saw Karin, Haku, and Yakumo all 3 sitting on a hill and both him and Sakura stopped by them and he asked "Well, whats up."

Haku said "**We found out that 2 people have been attacking villages on the border wearing Konoha Hiate. The reports they give as to what the people look like are different so either it is a group or 2 people using henge. They kill a few people and leave before any security can arrive**."

Naruto frowned and said "So that explains why they attacked her but anything on Tsunade."

Karin said "She is currently in Iwa itself in the Tsuchikage compound. Lee and Neji are going ahead to scout the area to see if they can find out anything on security. The only person with access to her is the Tsuchikage himself from what I heard."

Naruto asked "How reliable is the info."

Karin said "His brother was in one of the towns trying to track down clues at to who the attackers are and I flirted with him and got him drunk and I asked what our dear Kage was doing to stop this madness and he told me."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, the 4 of you can go and I will meet up with Neji and Lee and once I get the info from them I will figure out how to save her."

All 4 nod and Sakura said before she left "**Good luck**." as she went up in smoke along with the others.

As team 2 walked through the gates of Konoha Tobirama said "Alright you 3, head home and rest and good job on the survival training though we will have to do it again to make sure of where you are at sometime soon."

All 3 understood and said "Hai." as they went their way.

Tobirama then turned and walked to the Hokage office and when he got there he saw his brother asleep at the desk and he said "Why don't you go home brother."

Hashirama looked up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked sadly at his brother and said "I can't. I can't face them until this is over."

Tobirama said "Then what are you going to do."

Hashirama was silent a few minutes and said "Prepare her funeral and I am going to step down as Hokage. Let you take over fully with monkey as your apprentice."

Tobirama asked "And what if a miracle happens and she is not killed and returned home."

Hashirama said "We both are old enough to know that miracles like that don't happen."

Tobirama turned and started to leave and said "Just like time travel but we both know that happens huh." as he walked out of the room slamming the door.

When Naruto caught up with Lee and Neji it was already the next day and he found them on a hill over looking a valley that had Iwa itself at the other end.

Naruto asked "So, what did you boys find."

Lee said "**It's not good Naruto-kun. I am sure you notice the 4 patrols between here and the border right**."

Naruto blinked and looked back and said "You know, I thought I felt chakra but I wasn't for sure."

Neji laughed and said "**You went right down the middle of all 4 patrols right outside of their detection zone Naruto**."

Naruto pouted and said "Ah, you no fun Neji. I was trying to get a shout out of Lee."

Neji said "**Another time. Anyways what we found is that she is currently in the basement of the clan compound next to the back wall of the village. There are seals all along the walls preventing anyone else but the Tsuchikage from entering her room. They have brought her food twice since we been here and slid it through a slot at the bottom of the door at 8am and noon. She appears to be healthy but there is a chakra suppression seal on her neck so she can't use any jutsu or her super strength**."

Naruto frowned and said "That means either I would have to remove it or get her out as a civilian. Can you describe the seal for me."

Neji moved to the side and Naruto saw a seal drawn in the ground with Neji claw and he whistled and said "Damn, 6 level seals. Somebody did their homework."

Lee asked "**How good of a seal is it Naruto-kun**."

Naruto said "If Neji drawing is 100 percent accurate then it would take 4 Jounin level shinobi plus a seal master to break it normally. For me I can substitute kagebunshin for the Jounin's but the problem is if I don't want to kill her then I will have to wait until we are far away from here to do it because breaking that seal will send a chakra pulse every ninja all the way to the border will detect.......can you tell me if you see where they might do the execution at Neji."

Neji was silent a few minutes and said "**There is a small platform near the west side of town. It looks like a public announcement stage they used for the Kyuubi festival**."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and asked "Have you notice the patrols in the village."

Neji said "**Yes. There are 72 ninja on patrol throughout the village at all times along with around 500 ninja in the village itself. There is also 2 garrisons 5 miles east and west of the village with around 300 ninja in each and they use smoke signals and messenger birds along with runners to keep contact**."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Iwa always had the numbers on other hidden villages for some reason. Konoha had around 150 at most when I was there last based on the chakra signatures I felt and most of them were Chunnin or lower."

Neji said "**What the hell**." drawing Naruto and Lee attention.

Lee asked "What is it my youthful friend."

Neji was silent for several minutes and he said "**4 teams of 6 just popped up out of the ground from underground tunnels at random spots in the valley. Looks like they are going to replace the patrols near the border**."

Naruto frowned and said "That's not good. There is no telling how many of those gopher tunnels are out there and what they connect to. There could be an entire network under this valley with bases as well. Unless I go for genocide which would most likely result in her death then attacking the village is out. Keep watch until dark and if nothing new comes up go on home. If anything does show up have Karin find me in Iwa. I will be working on learning the village and see if I can find something to work with." as he put his hands into a seal and he was replaced with a brown hair brown eye man and he began to walk toward the village slowly like a civilian.

When Naruto finally arrived at the gates the guards asked "Who are you and what are you here for."

Naruto said "The names Kabuto, I'm from a small farm in marsh country. I am tired of living as a farmer and want to see what it is like in a village away from taking care of animals and water fields and shit like that. I want excitement and some fun with the ladies if you know what I mean. I thought since this was the largest village near by I would come here and see what I can find......you know any place a guy could have some fun hehe." giving a perverted giggle at the end.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged and one said "Try the over the shoulder bolder holder. Its a topless bar on the east side of the village but watch out. The guy who runs it protects his girls very protectively."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks, I appreciate it." as he began to walk through the gates.

The guards asked "How long are you planning to stay."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Until I get my itch to quit scratching. Maybe longer." as he turned and walked into the village.

As he was nearly out of ear shot he heard one of the guards say "think we should warn him about that girl with crabs."

The other guard said "No, let the dirt farmer catch something that will really end his itch."

Naruto thought "_genocide is starting to look more and more favorable."_

Naruto walked for about 30 minutes and he saw several stores and saw where the stage was Neji mentioned as well as the bar he was told about.

Finally he saw a hotel that caught his attention and he thought "_well that would be a good place to start but that is only after I figure out how to rescue her. How should I try it."_

Naruto walked around town the rest of the day finding the building Tsunade was in and a few other things and he sat down in a small park and looked at some children playing on the playground and smirked and said "They will never know what hit them."

A woman sitting on the next bench asked "What do you mean sir."

Naruto blinked and looked over sizing the woman up and said "Ah, hello miss. Sorry to startle you, I sometimes think out loud and I was just thinking that those kids, the future that is coming is going to be such a shock that none of them are ever going to know what hit them. I mean with the way everyone has been antsy everywhere its like something big is going to happen, something that is going to change the world and I was just thinking about the future....thinking what it might be like to settle down and have a family myself again."

The woman said "I see.....you not from around here are you."

Naruto said "No, the names Kabuto miss and you are."

The woman said "Terra."

Naruto said "Pleasure Terra, so you here watching a little brother or sister. You much to cute to be a mother." giving her a small smile.

Terra smiled as a small blush appeared on her face and said "Actually I am one. The little girl in the sun dress over there is my daughter.....you said you were thinking about having a family again. What happened to them if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto sighed and said "I had a daughter once. Her mother and I were....friends with benefits I guess you could say. I came to her village and we hooked up after a little time together.....I'm a farmer now and she was actually a priestess as funny as that sounds we had a daughter since she wasn't allowed to marry....unfortunately while I was farming her village was attacked and you can guess the rest."

Terra saw the sadness in Naruto eyes and said "I'm sorry to hear that. My husband was a ninja as was I back before I had my daughter. We were on the same Gennin team and he went on a mission and didn't return about 6 months ago."

Naruto suddenly got a sick feeling and asked "Really, what was the mission if I may ask."

Terra said "He was sent to deliver a message to Konoha. I don't know the exact details but he never returned."

Naruto frowned and thought "_shit.....that means he was one of the men I killed."_

Terra was eying him and said "You know.....It's about time for my daughter to take a nap, why don't you come by and have a cup of coffee with me Kabuto."

Naruto said "Um....sure I guess but I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Terra said "You won't be. Selen dear, its time to go." catching the little girls attention and she came running over to Terra.

Naruto looked at them both and saw that like her mother Selen had brown hair and greenish orange eyes.

Selen looked at Naruto and said "Mommy, he looks funny with....."

Terra covered Selen mouth and said "Don't talk about people looking funny dear. They may not like it."

Selen said "Alright mommy."

Terra smiled and said "Well come on Kabuto-san. My place is just a block away." as she began walking away holding her daughters hands.

Naruto followed and he felt sick as he saw the girl and her mom and thought "_It's my fault he's not here now." _

They soon came to a 2 story house and Terra unlocked the door and held it open for Naruto and he walked in and she said "Just have a seat. Once I put her to bed I will put on that coffee and we can talk."

Naruto nods and sits down and Terra walked away with Selen.

About 10 minutes later she returned in a silk house robe and Naruto watched her as she sat down next to him and said "The coffee will take a little bit and....." and before Naruto knew it she had leaned over and had began to kiss him.

Naruto slowly returned the kiss as he felt Terra slip over and she put a leg on each side of him never breaking the kiss as she slowly ground her hips into his.

Naruto groaned as he felt his body react and as Terra broke the kiss she looked into his eyes and asked "So......why did you kill my husband." making Naruto eyes widen and before he could react he felt a kunai at his neck.

Naruto gulped and asked "What are you talking about Terra."

Terra smirked and said "I don't know what it is your doing right now to change your appearance but I can see the real you. Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers on your face with an orange cloak with black flames across the bottom.

Naruto blinked and thought "_how can she tell. Nobody can tell."_

Terra giggled and said "Now tell me. Why did you kill him and don't lie."

Naruto sighed and said "I was walking through the woods and I detected a quick chakra surge. I went to investigate to see what was going on and saw a man dead on the ground and saw 3 kids about 12 years old and saw one of them about to be killed by a ninja. I instantly realized it was a Gennin team and by the way they were acting it was probably their first higher rank mission. It reminded me of my own sensei who took my team on a mission we were not ready for and how that one ended so I decided to save the girl who was about to die. The nins that was attacking the Gennin looked at me and got ready to fight and after a few short words demanding to know why I save them and I said my reason were my own. They then attacked me and I killed 2 in self defense and the 3rd one targeted the kids and ran away while I saved them."

Terra asked "So your not a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto said "No. I guess you could say I am free lance with a small connection to Konoha. I have a few friends there. Now what are you going to do. Get revenge for you husband." as he looked her dead in the eyes.

Terra smirked and said "Nope, this." as she kissed him again passionately.

Naruto blinked and was utterly confused and Terra said "I want to tell you thank you. My husband was an asshole. I told you how we were on the same team already as Gennin. Well the bastard drug my food on a mission and when I woke up he was passed out on top of me and I was pregnant with Selen. I put the bastard in the hospital but my father, the greedy bastard he was instead of acting as a father should sold me to my dear husband for $200. The bastard got rewarded with his own personal slave for what he did to me."

Naruto said "I am sorry to hear that. There are times I am sickened by the fact I am a man with people like him."

Terra said "So tell me, what are you doing here huh.....let me guess, your here to save the blond, right."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't know. Why."

Terra laid her head on his shoulder and said "Listen.....I can help you rescue her but in return I want you help. I want you to take me and my daughter away with you from this village. I hate it here and I don't want my daughter raised here."

Naruto swallowed and asked "Where will you go and what makes you think I can help you."

Terra looked up and said "I don't know. I am just hoping that you could. I figured if I helped you then you could help me."

Naruto asked "And this." as he motioned toward how she was on him.

Terra smiled seductively and said "Your cute and I never let that bastard touch me again after what he did to me and no one else has either. I am a woman and I have needs and well....."

Naruto asked "How did you see the real me. No body can see through my jutsu."

Terra said "Oh that. Remember how my daughter was going to say you look funny. She saw through it just as I did. You see, I have a bloodline from my mothers side. Its called the soul eye. It's not much use in combat but it is great at detecting spies under henge's and other forms of deception. Every person soul is a copy of them but you cant change what your soul looks like with a jutsu. When ever someone is within 200 ft of me who his under a genjutsu or henge or whatever it is you are then there is like a red outline around you and if I look close enough I can see what you really look like. As far as I know my daughter and I are the last to have it though and if the Tsuchikage ever found out then we would become breeding stock and that is not the life I want for my daughter."

Naruto nods slowly and he said "I see." as he leaned forward shocking Terra and captured her lips as he grabbed her by her hips and stood up and broke the kiss and asked "wheres your room."

Terra's eyes got wide with excitement and she said "That way, down the hall and the last door on the left."

Naruto nods and carries her to the bedroom and he pushes the door open with his foot and closes it behind him as he carries her over to the bed kissing her all the time.

As he sets her on the bed he is covered in smoke and reveals the real him and Terra begins to run her hands along his stomach and chest licking her lips and he began to strip as she untied the strap holding her gown together.

Once he was nude he looked down at Terra body and he licked his lip and Terra motioned for him with her finger and he began to climb on the bed and kissed her body on the way up till he got to her lips.

Terra broke the kiss and asked "Does this mean you will take us with you."

Naruto said "I would have took you with me even without this. All you have to do was ask honestly and I would help. I always try to help those who are hurting so others won't have to suffer. So do you still want this or...."

Terra flipped him over kissing him passionately and Naruto felt as she slowly slid herself on top of him and he waited to allow her time to get adjusted and when she slowly began to grind her hips to his he returned the favor with interest and soon Terra was moaning in pleasure as Naruto set up with his arms behind him and began to suck on her nipples as she wrapped her legs behind his back.

As the 2 enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh another type of pleasure was taking place near the border of Iwa.

Tobi laughed as he watched a village burn to the ground as the blood from the dead flowed through the street and he said "Soon, soon the world will bow before me."

Note

This will not be a Naruto Terra pairing. Terra will become an important character in the coming chapters and her and Naruto mating is just for personal pleasure, not love and will only be a 1 time thing for that pairing.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade sat with her eyes closed against the walls to her cell and she heard the bottom of the door open up and she saw a tray of food slide through it.

Tsunade thought "_I hate this. How much longer are they going to keep me here. The only one who comes by is the Tsuchikage and he just checks the security of the room, grabs all the dishes making sure I don't have any weapons and leaves. Why are they doing this to me. They won't even tell me what they want." _As she breaks down and begins to cry.

After calming down she grabbed the tray of food and began to eat but mostly played with her food.

As she nearly finished the soup she blinked as a small amount of smoke came from her bowl and a piece of paper floated to the top of her soup and she grabbed the paper and read

**Tsunade**

**Help is coming but it will take time. Don't give up hope. Remember, the hero always shows up at the last moment **

Tsunade read the note over and over again memorizing the words and felt a little bit of hope fill her.

After about 5 minutes the note began to smoke and dissolved into thin air.

In a hotel room over looking the village Naruto stood with Neji who said "**Mission successful Naruto."**

Naruto said "Thanks Neji."

Neji asked "**So have you found any way to save her yet**."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Yeah......I'm using what Iwa used to destroy Whirlpool to save Tsunade."

Neji asked "**And that is what exactly.**

Naruto said "Um....It would be better if you not know. It something Sakura would try and talk me out of and everyone would call insane."

Neji asked "**But has that ever stopped you before**." with a smirk on his face.

Naruto scowled and said "Yes..." and Neji gave him a deadpan look and Naruto said "Once." defensively.

Neji shook his head and went up in smoke and Naruto quickly left the hotel room and began to walk through the streets until he got to the park he first met Terra at and sat down to enjoy the beauty of the small park.

20 minutes later he saw Terra and Selen walk into the park and Selen quickly ran to play in the playground and Terra walked over and sat down beside him and asked "So....."

Naruto was silent a moment making Terra nervous and he said "It worked. The message was received and it appears greatly appreciated. I don't know how you were able to get that bowl with the seal I made to her though."

Terra said "Simple, the cook in the kitchen for the Tsuchikage was a fan girl of my late husband and when I told her I wanted to get some small revenge on Konoha for his death and showed her the bowl I told her that I had contacted a seal expert in the village and they created that modified storage seal and it would release a small odorless and tasteless drug into her food that would give her cramps as well as a bad case of the runs. She was more then happy to replace the regular bowl with the modified one.

Naruto nods and Terra asked "So have you figured out how to save her."

Naruto said "Yeah, thanks to the info you gave me on the village as well as the underground base in the valley outside of the village I have a plan already in action and thanks to a few specialized seals no one can detect what is happening there and they won't until it is to late and we are already several miles away from here."

Terra asked "And you won't tell me how your going to do it."

Naruto said "No, just make sure you use the scroll I made for you to store all of yours and Selen stuff in because once the ball starts rolling there is no stopping it and no way to turn back around either. Well I must be going. Don't want to become to suspicious."

Selen ran over and said "Uncle, can you carry me."

Naruto looked down at her and raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Terra and asked "Uncle."

Terra blushed a little and said "I wanted her to trust you should something happen to me so I told her you were her uncle."

Naruto got down on one knee and said "Maybe later Selen, uncle has some things he needs to do but once I am done with everything I need to do over the next few days I will carry you until you tell me to put you down, OK."

Selen said "OK Uncle foxy." as she ran back to play.

Naruto said "And nothing is going to happen to you." as he walked away without looking at Terra.

Terra thought "_But you also have to rescue her so if it comes down to me and her at least Selen will be taken care of."_ as she watched him leave and then watched her daughter play.

Time skip 5 days before the deadline.

A Jounin walked up to the platform with 2 other Jounin's and he kicked the feet of a man who was currently underneath the platform nailing on it and he said "Oi, what you doing."

The man said "Hey, can you hand me the box of nails. I can't reach it." as he felt around for it.

The Jounin said "No I will not until you tell me what your doing. No one is suppose to be messing with this stage."

The man came out and it was Naruto without any disguise except he had on a pair of coveralls and he said "Well nobody told me about that before. I thought this was a public stage to for the people of Iwa and for the Tsuchikage to make important announcements."

The Jounin who was the only one to talk said "Your right about what this stage is for but only those authorized by the Tsuchikage may use it. Now what were you doing."

Naruto stood up and dusted his hands and said "You rock heads are really dumb fucks, you know that. Look at this stage and tell me what is wrong here."

the Jounin on the left of the first asked "What did you say buddy."

Naruto said "I said you were dumb fucks. You can't even tell that I have already replaced half the stage with new boards as well as properly securing it and treating the wood so what is wrong with the half I haven't touched does not happen again. The stage was rotting and was unleveled with several boards that were lose from people setting heavy objects on them."

The first Jounin grabbed the second one and said "Hold it Barus......Now who are you." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto said "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. I'm a freelance ninja as well as handyman. I do odd and end jobs to make enough money to pay for my food and bedding until I get tired or thrown out and then I find a new place to go. Stupid Konoha fuckers. I can't believe that fucking Shodaime threw me out after I saved his grandsons life."

All 3 mens eyes widen and all 3 held kunais at Naruto neck and Naruto snorts and said "Please kiddies, your about 20 years to young to challenge me in a fight." as all 3 kunais were suddenly sliced in half by wind chakra and Naruto sat back against the stage and said "Now if you don't mind. I'm trying to drum up some business by displaying my services to the people of Iwa." as he grabbed the hammer and pulled up the pant legs on his pants as he sat back down and began to climb back under the stage.

All 3 Jounin had a 'What the fuck' look on their faces. As they heard Naruto hammering again 2 of them grabbed his feet dragging him out from under the stage and the third one had pulled a sword off his back and held it at Naruto neck and said "Don't try that again buddy. Now you and us are going to see the Tsuchikage and if your lucky you might spend the rest of your life in prison."

Naruto asked "On what charge, pissing in your cereal or something."

The Jounin with the sword said "murder of 2 Iwa shinobi."

Naruto blinked and asked "What Iwa shinobi. I haven't done shit to any of your people."

The Jounin said "Do you deny that you killed 2 Iwa nin when you saved the Shodaime's grandson."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Hmm, I did kill 2 men while the third one ran away pissing his pants but I don't remember any of them having any Iwa headbands and I only killed those 2 in self defense after they tried to kill me for telling the one guy he wasn't going to rape that girl. He already had his pants undone and the girl was on the ground holding her face and her teammates were passed out with injuries. Sick bastard deserved to die, especially when he talked about what he did to his own Gennin teammate. I can't believe the bastard joked about maybe getting another sex slave for having his fun if he knocked her up."

The Jounin who kept losing his temper holding Naruto leg twisted it and said "Shut up you lair. Both those men were honorable Iwa Shinobi you murderer."

The one holding the sword said "Suppose I believe you, would you be willing to tell the Tsuchikage what you just told me."

Naruto said "Of coarse, like I said I came here looking for work. Not to play footsy."

The one who had Naruto leg twisted asked "What are you thinking Ryu. You can't believe his story."

Ryu said "Release his legs, he won't go anywhere for now but to see the Tsuchikage and I for one don't feel like carrying him so let him walk but don't try anything funny or I will kill you. Do you understand me."

A voice from behind them said "Oh I understand but could you please refrain from hurting my clones. Their a bitch to make." making all 3 turn and look at another Naruto who walked up with a lunch bag in his hand and a bottle of water while the one they had been talking to dissolved into mud.

All 3 men were shocked as they had been tricked by a mud clone. Ryu said "Well did you hear what your clone said."

Naruto said "Only the last part about playing footsy. What can I do for you gentlemen."

Ryu said "We want you to come to see the Tsuchikage for questioning."

Naruto shrugged and said "Fine as long as I can take my lunch."

Ryu said "That's fine, please." as he motioned toward the Tsuchikage tower.

Naruto began to walk while drinking his water and all 3 men followed him but he felt one of the men sending KI at him and he thought "_making people pissed has to be a gift."_ as he entered the tower.

He was soon walked to the 4th floor to a pair of stone doors and Ryu knocked and after a few moments the door opened and Ryu walked in and said "Come."

Naruto followed and the other 2 men came in behind him and closed the door.

The Tsuchikage asked "Yes Ryu, what is it you come here for and who is this gentlemen."

Ryu said "This man is...."

Naruto interrupted him and said "Named Naruto Namikaze, freelance ninja and handyman at your service."

Ryu shot him a glare and the Tsuchikage looked at Ryu waiting for an explanation. Ryu said "As I was saying Naruto here claims he was the one who saved the grandson of the Hokage."

The Tsuchikage eyes were wide and looked at Naruto and asked "So this is the man who killed 2 of my men."

Naruto sighed and said "First off, the bastards didn't have any ID to tell who they were with and I only killed them in self defense after I stopped one from raping a little Gennin girl. With the way the guy talked it sounds like he was rewarded for doing it in the past. I don't have many things that piss me off but that is one of them."

The Tsuchikage thought "_that little bastard. I warned him after he attacked Terra but since her father sold her to him I couldn't do shit about it."_ and he said "I see. So tell me, what are you doing here."

Naruto motioned toward the chair and asked "May I. I was taking a lunch break and left a clone to continue to work when these 3 showed up."

As Ryu saw the questioning glance from the Tsuchikage he said "Naruto here was working on the announcement stage."

Naruto who had already sat down said "Yeah, that thing was a deathtrap waiting to happen, the foundation on it was worn out, the boards were never weather treated to make them last longer and some of the support beams and flooring on it are weakened from people overweighting it. Odds are the next time more then 4 people stand on it the whole stage would have fallen to the ground." as he pulled out a ham sandwich and took a bite.

The Tsuchikage said "You don't seem very scared for someone I could kill for what you did to my men no matter what the reason."

Naruto said "I don't see any reason to be scared personally. The 3 behind me are about as strong as Orochimaru, Jiraiya Oil and Tsunade Senju are and I kicked all 3 of their asses together before I kicked Uchiha Madara ass. I never would have guessed the damn Shodaime Hokage would of got pissed at me for it and told me to leave and not come back, even after I saved his grandsons ass." as he took a drink of water.

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his chair eying Naruto and said "That some pretty big claim you have there."

Naruto said "It's true, you could ask the little princess your holding about it. I bet she's still pissed at me for beating her."

The Tsuchikage asked "And you know I have her how."

Naruto snorts and said "Don't insult me Tsuchikage. Everyone in your country knows you got her. People talk, especially when they want justice for whoever is attacking some of the smaller villages."

Barus asked "And how do we know your not here to try and rescue her."

Naruto looked back and asked "Did your mother drop you on your head as a baby. First off if I was here to rescue the little princess I would be avoid drawing attention to myself. Next I would be trying to find weaknesses in your village security to learn where exactly she was being held, what condition she is in so I would know if she was able to use her ninja training or have to sneak her out as a civilian before you discovered she was gone and then I would be staying away from people who would put the mission to rescue her in danger meaning everyone of Chunnin or higher and yet I am here in the damn Kage office eating my lunch without a care in the world because frankly. I could give a rats ass about the little princess. Personally I think she needs a good fucking to get rid of that high and mighty attitude she has but that's my opinion."

The Tsuchikage said "All 3 of you leave us. I wish to talk with Namikaze a few minutes alone."

All 3 bowed but Barus shot Naruto a dirty look before he left and the Tsuchikage said "You forgot to mention you could try and gain my trust to get close to her also."

Naruto said "True but then that idiot would have been more accusing then he already was. I still don't understand what his problem was. Were all ninja. We die on mission all the time. It's a part of life."

The Tsuchikage said "Very true. You said your a freelance ninja."

Naruto said "Yeah. My home village was destroyed a few years back by a group calling themselves Akatasuki. As far as I know I am the only known survivor and that was because I was away on a training mission with my godfather before he passed away."

The Tsuchikage asked "Akatasuki. I never heard of them."

Naruto said "Not surprising. I heard their all dead now. They wore black cloaks with red clouds and were made up of S-rank missing nins. I heard they died by the poison they used on my village to poison the water supply and kill all the people in it."

The Tsuchikage asked "And what was the name of your village."

Naruto said "Oto in Spring country."

The Tsuchikage said "Never heard of it."

Naruto rolled up his paper bag and threw it in the trashcan and said "It was a small country near Snow country. A Volcano kept the country warm enough to keep us from being turned into Popsicles like Snow country did. We were less then 20 miles wide so you can see how it would be easy to miss us. Especially since everyone thinks snow country is the last island that far north."

The Tsuchikage asked "So why were you working on the stage."

Naruto said "3 reasons actually. The first was advertisement to the civilians in your village. When they see my work they might hire me. The second was so I might be able to impress you and maybe get a few D-rank missions around the village. The third was to impress the ladies. Woman like men who have a body like mine and giving them a show might get me some company tonight." with a smirk on his face.

The Tsuchikage asked "Why D-rank mission. Surely if your as strong as you claim to be then you could go on higher ranked missions."

Naruto said "I try to only kill in self defense or protection. I never do anything that might make it seem as if I am joining one village over another. That way I always have a chance for future employment once you decide that I have used up my usefulness or I do something to tick off a local clan head and you tired of their bitching and ask me to leave. You won't kill me because I see things and hear things your men won't and I have skills that your men don't that someday you will hope to sway in favor of your village. I've been a freelance most my life. I've been offered things from the hand of of village leaders daughter to some of their most secret jutsu to join them as well as little gifts of all kinds the next time I am around to swing by so maybe I might join. That's why I am not scared. Your interested in knowing what I know and when you ask the 3 from earlier as well as the guy who ran away pissing his pants about my skills you will know I could cause a lot of damage before you took me out and that is something you can't afford right now. Especially with all the villages preparing for war." with a smirk on his face.

The Tsuchikage was not amused and asked "What's to stop me from killing you before you have a chance to leave this office."

Naruto looked out the window and said "Besides the fact the so called trash I threw in your trashcan a few minutes ago has an exploding tag of my own design drawn on it and should my chakra flair for a moment it would blow everything in this building and 4 square blocks to hell and back, nothing much."

The Tsuchikage actually paled at that and glanced at the trash can and Naruto said "Luckily I know your not a stupid man and try to attack me or you wouldn't be Kage of your village so the tag is currently in a feedback loop that will destroy itself right about...." the tag explodes in a small puff of smoke and the Tsuchikage looked dead into Naruto eyes and after a few tense moments he said "Don't get to cocky kid. I could have killed you at any moment." as Naruto felt a blade at his neck.

Naruto said "Then we both would have seen each other in hell, check between your legs."

The Tsuchikage looked down and was wide eyed as he saw a spike of sand an inch in front of his crotch.

Naruto asked "So, you want to hire me officially to finish that stage and do a few D-rank missions or you mind if I do freelance around the village for civilians."

The Tsuchikage was silent for several moments and Naruto could tell he was in deep thought and he said "What are you after. Theres more to you then meets the eye and nobody remains a freelance that long without a reason."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Alright. You have 2 things I want."

The Tsuchikage asked "And that would be."

Naruto said "It will cost you. You want to know why I am really here and why I was around Konoha. To get that answer you have to agree to give me something first no matter if your willing to give me what I am really after or not. You agree to that then I will tell you why I am really here."

The Tsuchikage asked "And what if I don't agree with what you want."

Naruto said "Then you have to worry about why I am here and what to do about me."

The Tsuchikage asked "then what is it you want as the gift you want from me."

Naruto said "I want to be the one to kill the princess when it comes time. I want the last thing she sees is my eyes before she dies and to know that I keep my promises and I told her I would be the one to kill her."

The Tsuchikage asked "Why do you want her dead."

Naruto said "Because the bitch took something from me. Something very important and destroy it to get her revenge for me humiliating her during the match I had with her team and Madara."

The Tsuchikage asked "And that would be."

Naruto said "A scroll of medical jutsu. The jutsu were not that important but It belonged to a friend of mine named Sakura before she died. It was all I have left of her from my home village. The princess stole it and from me while I was packing my things to leave her village but I didn't know it until I was already away from the village and was going through my pack and I found a note she left me bragging about it."

The Tsuchikage put his fingers together and said "Very well. I will agree to let you be the one to kill her. Now what are you after."

Naruto said "I want your Bijuu, the Gobi and the Yonbi."

The Tsuchikage eyes were wide and he asked "What do you want them for."

Naruto smirked and said "I may have been kicked out of Konoha but not before I learned what I went there for." as vines began to grow out of the floor.

The Tsuchikage was defensive a moment and said "Your a Senju."

Naruto said "No, but I did learn the final stage on how to manipulate plants and I plan to use this power to destroy each of the Bijuu, Just like my father did when he killed the Kyuubi. I know where each of the remaining Bijuu are and I plan to hunt them down and destroy them all"

The Tsuchikage said "Your insane."

Naruto said "No, just emotionally motivated. The Kyuubi caused the deaths of my mother and father the day I was born. My village blamed me for most of the deaths the demon caused because my father was delivering me instead of killing the Kyuubi. Our village had a jutsu that destroys the very soul of anything but at the cost of the users life. I know this jutsu and I have spent years gathering information on the Bijuu and learning how to capture them so that way I can take all 8 of them out at the same time to avenge my parents and so that way no one else will ever have to feel the pain caused by a demon attacking their home. Then if you give the demons willingly to me then I am willing to give you a copy of a scroll with over 1000 jutsu that I have been collecting my entire life that will open the moment I die. Think about it, Raiton, Doton, Fuuton, Suiton, Katon, non elemental, and a few sub elements. Which would you rather have. 2 demons that might someday break free and destroy your village or jutsu that you can have all your ninja learn to make them stronger then ever."

The Tsuchikage asked "How can I be sure that you even have such a scroll."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a scroll and said "I was prepared for that. You got 20 seconds after this scroll is opened to look at the content before it will destroy itself. It is a sample scroll I created for negotiations. It has all 1000 jutsu but I doubt you will be able to memorize more then 10 at most if your lucky. Catch." as he tossed the scroll over.

The Tsuchikage looked at the sealed scroll and he took a deep breath and opened it and began to scan it quickly and his eyes were wide as the scroll destroyed itself and he looked at Naruto and asked "How long do you think it will take you to complete your goal to destroy the Bijuu"

Naruto said "Less then 5 years. Not quick enough for you to train your men for the war that is about to start but it will help you afterwards."

The Tsuchikage said "I will give you my answer in 5 days. The day of execution."

Naruto said "Very well. Until then I trust that your men won't bother me. I feel like some company tonight so I think I will see what I can find. I will finish the stage for free." as he turned and walked out of the office.

Once he was gone the Tsuchikage asked "So what do you think."

A female ninja appeared in the corner of the room with a bee flying into her sleeves and she said "I questioned the girl and she claims he gave her that scroll with medical jutsu. Not that she stole it but she seemed desperate and angry."

The Tsuchikage said "Perhaps it is because he was telling the truth and she wants to make it seem like he is not what he claims so we will think of him as an enemy or he is an enemy. For now I don't know for sure but I will see where he really lies the day of the execution. Have him shadowed by boulder but do not engage him. I want to see what he is up to."

The woman nods and leaves quickly.

Naruto smirked as he walked through the village and thought "_Yes Tsuchikage, have your men follow me around and see what I am doing. While your eyes are diverted toward me and protecting the Bijuu my real reason here will go undetected._" as he stomped a puddle in the ground and kept on walking.

In Tsunade cell she thought "_that little bastard, he said I stole that scroll and Sakura gave it to me. He is only using me to get the damn demons. I can't believe he is here and using me like this. Hopefully whoever is here to rescue me lets me kill that blond bastard."_

The next few days flew by and Naruto walked around the village doing little jobs, flirting with a few woman but never taking any to bed. Finally the day of the execution arrived.

Naruto stood on the new platform along with 6 Jounin of Iwa and he looked around the crowd and he smirked and thought "_its __show time.__"_ as he saw Tsunade walking toward the platform with her hands tide in front of her with the Tsuchikage beside her. Her eyes were glaring at him the entire time and he said "Hello princess, ready to die or are you waiting for a hero to show up at the last moment."

Tsunade spat in his face and said "I will kill you."

Naruto looked at the Tsuchikage and punched Tsunade in the stomach making her double over in pain getting several gasp from the people in the crowd and Naruto said "No....you won't." as he grabbed the ropes that had her hands tied and drug her over and placed her arms around a metal bar that ran through the log that he tied her hands behind and he turned to the Tsuchikage as he stepped away and said "So, have you made your decision."

The Tsuchikage said "Yes. I won't agree to hand over what you want. It is to big of a risk should you fail in your goal and other villages use theirs against us."

Naruto nods and said "Very well but know this. I will claim them someday. Shall we proceed."

The Tsuchikage turned and said "People of Iwa. Today we are gathered here to watch what happens to those who mess with our country. We have here Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha."

The people booed as they heard Konoha name and Naruto shook his head and thought "_someone really needs to do some PR for Konoha."_

The Tsuchikage turned and said "This here is Naruto Namikaze. He will be the one who will carry out the execution."

Tsunade eyes were wide with fear as she began to look around the clearing as Naruto smirked turning to her and said "Told you, the last thing you saw would be my face."

Tsunade screamed "LIAR. YOU NEVER SAID THAT AND I NEVER STOLE THAT SCROLL."

Naruto asked "With your permission." as he turned to look at the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage nods as he watched Naruto and Naruto saw how each of the other ninja on the stage were ready should he double cross them.

Naruto began to flash through hand signs slowly and said "You don't know how much I have wanted to do this Tsunade. They say that when a person dies they see their life flash before their eyes before darkness consumes them. I wonder if darkness were to consume you first would your life flash before your eyes." as he finished making hand signs and said "Goodbye. Hyouton:Eternal Sleep no Jutsu."

Snow began to fall around the village as the wind slowly started to pick up speed and Ice began to cover Tsunade body and she screamed "NOoooo." as Ice covered her completely turning her into 7 foot tall diamond of ice.

Everyone was shocked at this and Naruto said "And so she is dead. Frozen solid." as he knocked on the ice a couple of times with his hand and he held up his hand forming a Rasengan and he slammed it into the ice shattering it into millions of pieces as mist covered with the release of the air inside of the ice.

When the mist cleared there was nothing but small chunks of ice with red chunks of ice as well.

Naruto began to walk away as the crowd parted for him and he said "That.....was only a fraction of what I can do. Wait until I come for those." as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The Tsuchikage looked around and then looked down at the ice for several moments as the crowd began to leave and he picked up one of the red chunks and looked closely and rubbed it between his fingers and his eyes went wide and screamed "ALL NINJA ALERT, TSUNADE SENJU IS STILL ALIVE AND HAS ESCAPED. WE WERE TRICKED. BEGIN SEARCHING FOR HER IMMEDIATELY."

As the ninja began to search for Tsunade, a brown hair brown eye man named Kabuto walked into a house in the middle of town and he closed the door and asked "Well." as he looked around the house.

A shout of "Uncle Naruto."

The form of Kabuto was covered in smoke and Naruto appeared and he caught Selen who had ran into the room.

Terra walked in and asked "Did it work."

Naruto said "Yeah. Now are you ready to go."

Terra nods and asked "What should we do now."

Naruto said "Now.....now you need to take 3 steps to the right before you get hurt."

Terra blinked and asked "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." as the floor she was standing on suddenly fell in.

Selen screamed "Mommy." as she tried to get free.

Naruto held her tight and said "Relax Selen, she is fine. Right Terra."

Terra voice echoed and she screamed "What the hell happened."

Naruto walked over to the now 5 foot wide hole in the floor and he jumped down about 20 feet and saw Terra rubbing her ass.

Naruto said "Watch that first step. Its a doozy." as he set Selen down who ran over to Terra screaming "mommy."

Terra grabbed her in a hug and whispered "Shh. It's OK dear. I am alright but what happened."

Naruto looked to the right and saw Tsunade still frozen and he asked "So Haku, did it work."

Haku said "**Yes Naruto. I was able to ****in case**** her in a block of ice and when you used the Rasengan to destroy her I was able to replace her with the Ice and frozen red paint you had acquired and then I simply made a slide of ice to bring her here in the underground tunnels you created.**

Naruto nods and asked "Will you unfreeze her now."

Haku nods and stuck his tails to Tsunade frozen form and the ice began to fall away and the sound of Tsunade chattering teeth was heard and Naruto said "Sorry about that hime but I had to make you believe that I was betraying you in order to get you out of there without killing anyone."

As the ice came off her feet Tsunade had covered her chest rubbing it with her arms trying to get warm and she glared at him and before she had a chance to say anything Selen ran over and said "Hi Popsicle lady. Are you the lady mommy and uncle Naruto has been talking about freeing."

Tsunade looked at Selen and then over at Terra and then at Naruto and she asked in chattering voice "Who are they and why are you here. Where is the rescue team."

Naruto looked sadly at Tsunade and asked "Do you know what black ops is Tsunade."

Tsunade eyes went wide a moment and she closed her eyes and said "I see. So why did you come here." still chattering.

Naruto said "You family asked me to save you. Your grandfather had to think of the entire village and not his own personal feelings and as much as I would like to tell you more we need to move. It won't be long before they start doing house by house searches and we need to get going or we will all die. Can you move or do you need me to carry you."

Tsunade glared at him and said "No.....I can walk."

Naruto nods and said "Selen, come here. I need to carry you so we can get out of here faster."

Selen runs over and said "Piggyback uncle Naruto."

Naruto said "Alright." as he let her climb on his back and he said "Listen, no matter what follow me and don't fall behind. I will get you both out of here. Haku, thanks for the help."

Haku nods and goes up in smoke and Naruto soon starts running down a tunnel and Terra throws Tsunade her jacket and said "Come on. He's a stamina freak so we better hurry." as she began to run after Naruto.

Tsunade looked around and thought "_who would have ever thought I would escape from Iwa underground."_

After about 30 minutes they came to a downward slope and Tsunade asked "What now fearless leader." with a sneer at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it and after looking through it he sent a chakra pulse into one of the seals in it and out popped several suits with glass helmets and Naruto grabbed one and began to slip it on and said "Believe it or not but these suits are designed to allow you to breath underwater for up to 6 hours without a break. Selen, I will have to carry you in your suit so don't get scared and hold onto me OK. Terra, Tsunade, your both going to tie the rope here to the belt loop on your suit and they will be connected to me. I had a couple of Kagebunshin map this out and make sure the info I had was right. This river flows to the Uzumaki River about 2 miles down stream. When we get there we will follow the river south until we hit Whirlpool. Don't try to use any jutsu Tsunade because you have a suppression seal on you I will have to release once we are safe."

Tsunade said "I'm not putting that thing on."

Naruto shook his head as he began to help Selen in hers and said "Then stay here and die princess. I saved you from execution with the help of Terra and her daughter. If you can't show some faith in us then you can goto hell." as he fastened the last buckle on Selen suit and asked "Are you OK Selen."

Selen said "Yeah Uncle. This is cool, can we really breath under water."

Naruto said "Yes we can. Do you need any help Terra."

Terra slipped on the suit and said "The zipper is stuck in the back. I can't get it to go all the way up."

Naruto walked behind her and zipped it up and she said "Thanks."

Naruto nods and tenses and said "Shit, we have to hurry. I left a kagebunshin back at you house and someone just broke the door in. Decide Tsunade, Come with me if you want to live."

Tsunade frowned a moment and nods as she quickly slipped it on and Naruto checked all the suits and tied everyone to him and he walked into the water holding Selen.

The other 2 slowly walked in and a few minutes later several people arrived at the underground river looking both ways and someone asked "What should we do."

Another voice said "Inform the Tsuchikage what we found. The rest of you go as far up and down stream as you can and find them."

All 4 in the water saw the people running on the water above them and Naruto thought "_good thing I kept the suits my team used when we attacked Water country. Hopefully the Tsuchikage won't __realize__ how important this river is because if he does Whirlpool will fall again.....maybe....maybe I might see my mother while were there."_ as he took step after step making sure every few minutes the others were OK

Selen was looking around excitedly and Naruto chuckled and thought "_she is so innocent."_


	10. WHAT

The Tsuchikage was not an amused man. He looked at the gathered ninja before him and he asked "What do you mean that they escaped."

A Jounin said "We discovered they had a tunnel in the home of one of our citizens that lead to an underground river. It lead all the way from the stage platform to the house and then from the house to the river."

The Tsuchikage asked "What citizen. I want them brought here immediately"

Another Jounin said "I'm sorry to say sir but it was Terra Kusi. Her along with her daughter have both disappeared."

The Tsuchikage thought a moment and thought "_so that is how he knew..."_ and he asked "Is there any sign to tell if they left freely or have met with harm."

The Jounin said "It appears they left sir. Several photos as well as other items were missing from the walls."

Just then the door to the office busted open and a Chunnin was panting and everyone in the room was looking at him and he said "Sir....someone has broken into both the golem and the gravel bases sir and stolen something."

The Tsuchikage got a sick feeling in his stomach and asked "What was stolen."

The Chunnin said "The wooden statues that the Gobi and Yonbi were sealed in sir."

The Tsuchikage fell into his chair and asked "How were they stolen. I tripled the guards on both items. I checked to make sure they were their myself. They were in the most secure place in the entire country so tell me how were they stolen."

The Chunnin gulped and said "We don't know sir. All we found was this." as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage read

**And through the darkness there will shine a light to destroy the evil of the world. The Bijuu are the incarnates of Evil and I am the light. By the way, if your trying to figure out how I got them the answer is simple. When you increased your security around them after our little talk all I had to do was watch for where the increase was to learn their location. I figured you yourself would want to make sure about the security for them so I simply watched you from a distance noticing all the ways you went through security and then after that I simply impersonated you to make another inspection of the items and quickly sealing them in a scroll and creating a sand statue of them both and I just had to simply wait for the right moment to release the jutsu which drew the guards attention to them giving me more time to escape with the princess. **

**Naruto Namikaze**

**The Oni KazeKami **

The Tsuchikage crushed the scroll in his hands and he said "I want every ninja in the village to receive a picture of Naruto Namikaze and I want him dead. $1 million for the man who brings me his head. $2 million if you bring him to me alive."

A Jounin asked "What about Tsunade Senju."

The Tsuchikage said "Forget the girl. She's nothing at the moment. I received a messenger bird this morning from Konoha stating that they would not risk the safety of the village for one person, no matter who he or she is. That boy though, he is to dangerous to keep around. I want his head."

It took 4 hours to get through the underground river. As the group of 4 walked onto the bank of the river Tsunade was the first to take her helmet off and she quickly ran at Naruto and before he had time to react she kicked him right in the nuts.

He dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and he choked out "why."

Selen screamed "Uncle, Uncle....hey you hag, what did you hurt my uncle for."

Tsunade turned and said "Shut it shrimp. I hurt him for being an idiot. He got us lost down there and we had to back track nearly a mile."

Terra saw her daughter open her mouth and quickly covered it and said "Be nice dear. Tsunade just angry over what happened."

Tsunade glared at Terra and Naruto stood back up as if nothing had happened and said "Don't get all PMS Tsunade."

Tsunade quickly screamed "I'm not PMSing."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and he said "Now what did my sensei say to do about a woman who was in this situation....."

Tsunade pulled her fist back and went to punch him in the face when Naruto smirked and slipped under her guard and came up locking lips with her while his arm circled around her back and he sent a chakra pulse to a pressure point in her back.

Tsunade whose eyes were wide from what happened suddenly felt a strong sense of pleasure flow through her body and she went red with embarrassment as she felt herself orgasm and her legs gave out on her breaking the kiss.

Selen said "ewww. Thats nasty."

Terra cocked her head to the side and said "Damn. That was one heck of a kiss if she went into ripples over that." seeing Tsunade legs shaking and her eyes flutter.

Naruto ignored the mother daughter pair and looked at Tsunade and said "Don't mess with me little girl. I can make you experience pleasure for hours with a simple touch or I can make you live in agony for days from pain. I didn't have to save you. I could have left your ass to die back there but I didn't. Terra here put her life and her daughters life in danger to get that message to you for me and also gave me info that helped to save you and to save your village when war does start. You could at least say sorry for being a bitch or thank you. You maybe the granddaughter of the Shodiame and grand niece of the Nidaime Hokage but I don't care if your the fucking fire lords daughter. You act like a lady and I treat you like a lady, you act like a bitch and I will treat you as one. Now pull yourself together and act like a ninja instead of a screaming banshee or a fan girl. Both of which will cause me to bend you over my knee and bust your ass for. Do I make myself clear."

Tsunade sneered and said "If I could use my chakra you wouldn't be talking to me like that."

Naruto looked up at the sky as painful memories flashed through his mind of Sasuke, Konohamaru, Neji, and Madara and then he looked back down and said "Tell me, what makes you think I would treat you any different then I do know if you could use chakra. You think that super strength jutsu you use or your summoning or your medical skills will make me instantly change my way. Guess what. It won't. You want to know why. I've had someone shove his hand through my chest, I been set on fire, buried alive, tied to a log and thrown in a river. I been poisoned, stabbed, had most of the bones in my body broken, and that is just the top of the iceberg. You lived a pampered little sheltered life and think 'I'm the Hokage granddaughter, I'm the princess of Konoha and all should bow before me. I got perfect chakra control and can use it to increase my Taijustu that I deserve a metal' Well guess what. I don't give a fuck about that and if you want a metal then I can just give you this one right between the ribs." holding a kunai in his hand. "You think you suffered because you were being held hostage in a private cell that only the Tsuchikage himself could enter. So what if they slid your foot through the bottom of the door. You think that is what being held prisoner then your a fool. Most prisoners don't even get food and if they were a woman like you then they be lucky to even have cloths much less their virginity still intact so don't try and get any pity here and try to act all big and bad because you don't have shit to be pitied for. If it wasn't for me then your brother would be dead but you know what. Saving your brother cost her....."

Terra screamed "No don't say it."

Naruto stopped hearing Terra scream and saw Selen was holding onto her mothers pants looking a little scared and he took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Tsunade and said "Sorry.........If you want to follow me back to Konoha then come on but we will be taking a long way around so not to get caught by the Tsuchikage. If you want to try and make it on your own then you need to head southwest of here but watch out for patrols. Terra, Selen.....you free to go anywhere you want." as he began to walk south.

Tsunade was shocked hearing Naruto talk to her like that and thought "_was his life really that bad."_ as she looked over at Selen and Terra and she thought "_he's right. They risked their lives to save me and.....and my own grandfather wrote me off to die."_ and she took a deep breath and said "Thank you." to Selen and Terra.

Terra looked at Naruto and said "We really didn't do much. He is actually saving my daughter and me from a very painful life as entertainment. Helping you was just a bonus." as she glanced at her daughter and then at Tsunade who understood she that Terra didn't want to scare her daughter with the truth.

Tsunade nods and stood up slowly and began to looked toward the southwest and thought "_I can't make it to Konoha from here on my own. It won't take them long to figure out where we are and I can't use anything except __Taijutsu__ with my chakra cut off. For now I will follow him."_

After about a 2 hour walk Naruto saw the others were a few feet behind him and he looked at the sky and sniffed the air and he frowned and said "It's going to rain tonight. I don't know how far the next village is so we need to get ready for the rain." If you 3 can find some fire wood I can handle getting us some shelter."

Tsunade looked at the sky and said "It doesn't look like its going to rain to me. Are you sure its going to rain."

Naruto frowned as he thought "_damn it. How the hell did she ever become a Sannin. Shes a fucking idiot now. That settles it for me. Being in a clan makes you lose 100 IQ points. There is no other reason for all of the clan members being so STUPID."_ and said "Just get the wood please and we can fight later. I'm not going to put Selen through the torture of being cold in the wilderness because you can't trust the words of a more experienced person then you are."

Tsunade started to say something when Naruto eyes turned as cold as ice and she froze in her actions and swallowed before she nods and said "Come on, lets find some wood." as she motioned for Terra to follow her.

Naruto waited until they were gone and he sat down crossed legged on the ground and he placed both his palms on the ground and chakra slowly slipped out of his body to the ground.

After Tsunade, Terra, and Selen left Naruto they walked through the woods and Tsunade asked "So what's your story. What are you doing with Lord so full of himself. Is he really related to you."

Terra said "No. Naruto is not related to us. As for our story I would rather tell you privately later."

Selen rubbed her eyes and said "mommy. I'm tired."

Terra said "I know dear. Just wait a little bit longer and you can lay down to take a nap, OK."

Selen nods as she yawns and kept a hold of her mothers pants leg.

Tsunade sighed and said "Go ahead and take her back to him and lay her down. I will finish getting the wood."

Terra said "Thank you." as she took the small bundle she had gathered and returned to where Naruto was.

Tsunade grabbed some more wood as quickly as she could and was only a few minutes behind her."

When Tsunade walked into the clearing where Naruto was she saw Terra standing there gaping with Selen also beside her with wide eyes. When Tsunade saw what had shocked them so much she also was shocked.

She looked over at one of the Naruto who was panting and she asked "What have you done."

4 Naruto who were around the clearing began to do hand signs and they touched their hands on the ground and vines shot out of the ground and grabbed a glowing orb that was in the air and the orb began to pulse as the vines wrapped around it and they curved around as chakra was absorbed into the ground and then the glowing orb pulses got quicker and quicker as a wooden statue rose from the ground and Naruto said "Sealing arts: 9 wood dragon sealing." as the ball of chakra was completely absorbed into the statue. As an eye on the wooden statue glowed a constant green the 4 Naruto who had formed the first branches went up in smoke and the original Naruto laughed as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Tsunade saw the wooden dragon shrink down to the size of her hand and she walked over and Naruto said "Go ahead, its harmless." as he had propped himself up on his arms with a smile on his face.

Tsunade asked "What was that."

Naruto smirked and said "That Tsunade was the Yonbi, The 4 tail Bijuu. It is now trapped in that Idle statue where soon it will be destroyed."

Tsunade was wide eyed and Terra asked "But how did you get it. The Tsuchikage had it locked away in one of the 2 fortresses Iwa had near the village."

Naruto stood up slowly only to fall back down and he giggled a little and slowly stood up again. He then said "When I had a little talk with the Tsuchikage about letting me be the one to execute Tsunade I told him the real reason I was there was to get the Yonbi and the Gobi. After I left he increased security around them and inspected the security himself. I had a summon watch him for me who told me everything he said and did and I simply used my unique henge and impersonated him getting both demons who were still sealed in the cages the Shodaime Hokage used to give them to Iwa when Konoha was first being formed. Now I have the Yonbi sealed in a new prison that will destroy the demon once and for all."

Tsunade reached down and grabbed the small idol and asked "I'm not going to give this to you."

Naruto snorts and said "It won't matter. The statue will still do it's job. Remember how I used nature chakra when I fought Madara. That statue is converting the demon chakra to Nature chakra. I really must thank Akatasuki though. Had Pein not discovered the jutsu to seal demons and I found it after his death then I would never have been able to find the secret to killing demons once and for all without a sacrifice. Hopefully I can get the other 6 without any trouble......It looks like Selen has had to exciting a day." making both woman look and see Selen against her mothers leg asleep and Naruto flashed through hand signs again and touched the ground and a house formed out of wood shocking both woman and Naruto walked over and picked Selen up and said "Well, what are you waiting for." as he began to walk toward the house.

Tsunade glared at his back as Terra followed him in and she blinked as something hit her face and blinked again and thought "_damn it, he was right, it is going to rain."_ as it started to sprinkle.


	11. Chapter 11

As the 3 ladies and Naruto walked around the cabin each of them saw as furniture grew out of the floor and a fireplace formed in the middle of the room.

Naruto said "There is 3 bedrooms with beds and I got some blankets in a scroll to make bedding and covers with. Each bedroom has its own bathroom but no shower or baths. Sorry. I got a couple of washbowls though and I can boil some water so you can at least wash up with in a little while. I will make something to eat for us if you all want to lay down and get some sleep. Terra, the room on the right is yours. It has a second bed for Selen to sleep on that is lower to the floor so she if she accidentally falls out of bed she won't be hurt. Tsunade....you can take either of the other 2 rooms." as he walked into the kitchen that had now formed.

Tsunade thought "_I wonder how he made this so quickly though. Even grandfather could not do it this fast."_ as she looked around and saw Naruto pull out several scrolls and began to unseal items and when she saw the bedding she walked over and grabbed it all and said "Come on Terra, Selen....lets get Selen bed made so she can lay down." as she walked toward the room Naruto said those 2 could have.

Naruto smiled a little and thought "_well at least she isn't a total bitch anymore. Why is it always the most dangerous ones that are the biggest bitches though."_ as he unsealed some food, water, and other items.

He then grabbed the wood the girls dropped and put it in the fire place and patted his pockets and pulled out a zippo lighter and he looked at it with a sad smile and thought "Shikamaru._"_ as he used it to light the fire.

He then grabbed 2 steel rod and walked over to the fire and channeled chakra into each of the rods as he pushed them into the wood around the fireplace and he then grabbed 4 pots and filled them with water and placed them on the rods and turned the rods over the fire.

Naruto then took a kunai and washed it off before he cut up some vegetables, deer meat and he grabbed a bag of rice and he walked over and put each item into a separate pot that had water in it except for one pot.

About 10 minutes later Tsunade and Terra both came back and Naruto who was sitting in a chair said "The first pot there without a lid on it is for wash water if you ladies want to freshen up. It should be hot enough now. The food will be done in about an hour though." as he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

Tsunade asked "So what's the plan."

Naruto was silent a few minutes and he said "Well, tomorrow I figure we will eat before he continue on our way south into whirlpool. Once we get there I was thinking of sending a team of Kagebunshin to bird country henge as us and have them lead a trail toward the fire country through rain while we slip down into Suna and travel through River country. I know the Tsuchikage has probably found my note by now so he will be pissed. Also the chakra release from me sealing the Bijuu earlier will most likely be felt by the Iwa ninja and they should patrol this area soon."

Tsunade eyes were wide as she realized that Naruto did that on purpose to attract the Iwa nins and angrily she said "You let the Iwa nins know where we were. WHY." as she stood up.

Naruto smirked and said "This isn't my first rodeo princess. You see, the Tsuchikage right now most likely has his men checking that underground river we came down. If he realizes how important that river is then he can destroy Whirlpool country without killing a single person. You may or may not know it but whirlpool country is named after the Uzumaki river which spirals around and through the entire country into the center. It is the ONLY river in the country. Whirlpool country is ruled by the Royal family Uzumaki."

Tsunade said "Of which your a lost descendant of supposedly."

Terra eyes went wide a moment and Naruto said "Yeah, something like that. Anyways from what I learned when I was trying to find out about my mother and got info from another source." and thought "_Hachibi __knew__ more about my family then I did the bastard. He wouldn't tell me until killer bee finished his rap about Orochimaru."_ and continued "The Uzumaki family has a long tradition of naming the males with reference to the the hero Susanoo, and the females are always named one of 8 names. The 8 names are based on the 8 sisters who were to be sacrificed to Yamato no Orochi, 7 of which were ate by the snake. The 8th daughter, Kushinada-hime who was not killed by Yamato no Orochi, instead she was married to Susanoo, the storm god, who had been turned mortal for his punishment for something I don't know of, in return for him saving her life they were wed."

Tsunade getting impatient said "Hurry up and tell us what is so important about the river and the Uzumaki family and why you let Iwa know where we are."

Naruto huffed and said "Fine. What you don't know is the river Uzumaki was actually the path Yamato no Orochi slid down to get to the castle where he would devour one of the sisters every year. The castle is where he was trapped by Susanoo and the Hachibi. The legend you may have heard is that Yamato no Orochi put his head through 8 arches and that he was killed and Susanoo cut him to pieces and took the legendary grass cutter sword from his tail. That is where things are not exactly true. The truth is the Hachibi was a pet of Susanoo that followed his master here. When Yamato no Orochi came to devour Kushinada-hime Hachibi used his eight tentacles to hold the heads of Yamato no Orochi and Susanoo destroyed 7 of the 8 heads but before he was able to kill the 8th head Yamato no Orochi spat out the grass cutter sword which had been stuck in one of its fangs for countless years absorbing the poison of the Snake. The sword fatally wounded Susanoo but Susanoo vow to his wife to keep her safe prove stronger then his death so he used the last of his strength and stole Yamato no Orochi power giving it to Hachibi making him the new 8 tail Bijuu replacing Orochi and he sealed Yamato no Orochi soul to the grass cutter sword. As he died he gave his wife one final gift. A child so a piece of him would always be with her. Hachibi took the body of his master up to trail Yamato no Orochi came down and he went to the Snakes lair and he buried his master there and he used the power he was granted as the new 8 tail Bijuu he made a statues showing Susanoo which was weeping for the family he could not be with. His tears are the water of the Uzumaki river. Now you asked what was so important. The statue I believe does exist but no human can get to it thanks to divine power but even if they don't exist if the Tsuchikage realizes that the source of the Uzumaki river is flowing under his village he will damn it up and Whirlpool will fall because they can't survive without water. That is why I am drawing his attention. I do not want to see the people of whirlpool suffer because of us."

Terra said "But if his men come here then won't they hurt the people of whirlpool."

Naruto said "No. I plan to leave a trail big enough for them to follow us and I will make sure that enough people will see us in whirlpool and see us leave that they will just follow the trail the Kagebunshin will take. That is my plan. Either way we should only be in Whirlpool itself for about an hour at most. This house we are in will be the first clue that will show the Iwa nins that we were here."

Tsunade asked "But what if they get here before we leave."

Naruto said "They won't. You see we only a couple of miles to get to where we are by river. Without the aid of underwater breathing devices they can't come down the river so they will have to go over the mountains that divide whirlpool from Iwa and those mountains take 3 days to travel over so we will still have a big lead over them."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Alright, but suppose your wrong and they do get here early, what then."

Naruto said "Then I fight them without killing them."

Terra asked "Why don't you want to kill them. I mean you made sure in your plans no one died also."

Naruto sighed and said "Look, if I kill one person then the Tsuchikage could use that as an excuse to declare war on the leaf village thinking I am working for them and he would have to go through several other countries to get to the leaf and doing so will get them involved in the war and soon every country will be consumed by the war. I don't want to be the person who actually starts the war."

Terra nods as she thought about it and Tsunade growled and said "Damn it. Talking to you is like talking to my grandfather and sensei. No matter what I do I can't find a way to default your ideas. So when can we get this seal off me so I can use chakra. I figure you must know how to do it since you knew my chakra was sealed off."

Naruto said "Not for a couple of days. You see the seal you have on is actually a very powerful one. It will take a little while to draw the necessary seals to break it so you don't die but the problem is that when it breaks the seal is going to release all the chakra it has drained from you all at once in a pulse and every ninja in about 100 miles will feel the pulse. The Iwa nins who felt the Bijuu chakra earlier will come and check it out but be cautious in doing so since its chakra is so unique feeling but if I were to release your chakra then the Tsuchikage will know exactly where we are and instead of only sending a small force here to follow us he will send everyone after us here."

Tsunade slammed her head against the table and said "Damn it. Your worse then sensei. Nobody can win an argument against you can they."

Naruto said "Nope, my tongue is good at what it does."

Terra blushed and mumbled "Tell me about it."

Tsunade looked at her and said "Please do not tell me about your sex life and......HOLD IT, how the hell do you know I was and still am a virgin." as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and said "Oh, about that......you see....its a.......S.E.C.R.E.T."

Tsunade grabbed the chair she was sitting in and slammed it over his head breaking the chair and she screamed and stomped toward her room and slammed the door.

Naruto burst out laughing on the ground and Terra said "You do know she is going to kill you right."

Naruto said "Na, the old hag couldn't kill me before and she won't be able to kill me know. Tsunade the type of girl who likes to punch first, punch last, punch some more and then try to figure out what it was she was angry about."

An hour later Naruto opened the door to Tsunade room and saw she was asleep and he put a bowl on the nightstand by her bed and left the room. After the door closed Tsunade opened her eyes and frowned as she saw the food and sat up and began to eat it silently and thought "_asshole."_ with a small smile before her face went neutral.

Terra woke up Selen who ate and Terra unsealed a few toys to let her play for a little while until it got dark and they both went to sleep.

Naruto sat in the living room after the house was quite and he cleaned up the mess and he then unsealed several bottles of Sake. He then closed his eyes and thought "_tomorrow is the day huh."_ as he began to drink.

About 2 in the morning Tsunade awoke hearing the sound of a bottle breaking and she got up and went to the main room and saw Naruto at the table and saw several empty bottles of Sake and she thought "_damn drunk."_ as she turned and started to go back in her room when she heard the sound of sniffles and she looked at Naruto for several moments and she thought "_Is he......he is....he's crying."_ as she slowly walked over toward him and he said "You can quit trying to be silent. I know your there."

Tsunade frowned and said "What's your problem." as she came around and sat across from him and thought "_he looks like shit right now."_

Naruto took another sip of Sake and said "Damn ghost, can't just leave me alone can you bachan."

Tsunade looked confused and Naruto said "Why are you making yourself look younger then usual you old hag. Your 50 some years old. Even in death you can't admit your age can you."

Tsunade said "Your drunk and I am not 50 something. I am 15."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah right. You haven't been 15 since your brother died on his first mission."

Tsunade blinked and said "But my brother didn't die."

Naruto took another sip and said sarcastically "Right. And I bet your going to say your fiancée didn't die either. Quit trying to trick me bachan. No wonder your known as the Legendary Sucker. You have a lousy poker face when your trying to bluff."

Tsunade eyebrow twitched and she said "You need to get you some sleep before I kill you."

Naruto asked excitedly "Really....you would kill me. PLEASE do. Then I can be with everyone else whose dead.......I'm tired hime.......I'm so very tired. I saw everyone die but me.....I held you in my arms as you died from the attack on the village.........I got revenge for you though.......I released 4 tails of Kyuubi chakra and I killed all those men......but the village.....the village never could make it after that. The people honored your request that I be your successor and made me the Rokudaime Hokage but......the war killed everyone who survived today. Everyone died......I wasn't strong enough to save them............no one......I couldn't save anyone....." as he passed out.

Tsunade blinked as she looked at him and thought "_successor, Rokudaime __Hokage__, my death, the village fall, war, 50, what is he talking about....it's like he trying to claim he's from the future or something but time travels not possible."_

Tsunade heard a sigh and turned and saw Terra leaning on the wall and she said "He is a walking tragedy. The more I hear about his life the more I feel sorry for him." as she walked over and sat down.

Tsunade asked "What do you mean."

Terra said "I only know a little bit and a lot of what I know is hard to believe but with my bloodline I know he was telling the truth."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Bloodline, you have a bloodline."

Terra nods and said "Yeah, It's called the soul eye. It's not really something you can use in combat but it makes it where we can see through any henge, genjutsu, shape shifts, or anything like that because it makes it where I see a red outline around the person who is not what they appear to be and if I concentrate on the person I can see what they really look like. It was how I was able to see through his shape shift as he calls it. I can see through your genjutsu as well."

Tsunade was shocked and before she could say anything Terra said "It also makes it where I can tell if someone is lying since I am looking at a person soul and not actually them. When a person lies their soul darkens the more they lie and when they tell the truth it stays the same as usual."

Tsunade said "Sounds like it would come in handy as an interrogation ability."

Terra said "And would be something that any village would want to keep around for a long time and since me and my daughter are the only ones who have it and only Naruto and you know about it....."

Tsunade paled and said "I see. So you kept it a secret so your not used as breeding stock huh."

Terra said "Yeah."

Tsunade asked "What did you stop him from saying about my brother today."

Terra sighed and looked behind her and said "One of the men he killed to save your brother was my husband."

Tsunade eyes went wide and her mind began to race with the possibility of what might happen and Terra giggled and said "Relax. I don't want revenge. Actually I thanked him for killing the bastard. The bastard and I were on the same Gennin team and he drugged my food one day and I woke up pregnant and my father sold me to the bastard. I've been a slave ever since then so I am actually thankful that he killed him. I didn't want to raise her in a village that sides with men like him instead of doing whats right."

Tsunade eyes softened and said "I see. I take it you don't want you daughter to know."

Terra said "No. I told her that her dad died in an accidental rock slide."

Tsunade nods and asked "So what were you saying about Naruto here."

Terra took a bottle and poured herself a little and took a drink and said "I know everyone he knows is dead. I know that he had a daughter once and the girls mother was a priestess. I know it wasn't love but more of a friends with benefits kind of thing. Something like that should have caused a great uproar but I never heard a peep about it from anywhere. Have you."

Tsunade said "No, I haven't."

Terra nods and said "I also know the priestess and the girl are dead though. Her village was attacked but I don't know by who but he knows."

Tsunade frowned as she looked at Naruto.

Terra said "Have you notice it yet."

Tsunade blinked and asked "What do you mean. Notice what."

Terra said "The rain yesterday. It wasn't a normal rain. I noticed that his soul seem to be hurting and it began to rain because of it."

Naruto voice startled both of them and said "It's the real Uzumaki bloodline." as he slowly opened his eyes but both woman were shocked. His eyes were dead with no emotion in them at all.

Tsunade swallowed and asked "What do you mean. Are you saying you caused the rain."

Naruto snorts as he grabbed the bottle and chugged it straight and slammed it on the table and said "Remember my story about how the Uzumaki family came to be. Remember that Susanoo was the storm god. When he gave a child to Kushinada-hime he gave her a gift as well. He wanted people to see her happy and made it where the world would never be able to see her cry because when she wants to cry the sky will rain for her. I didn't know about it until I met the person who told me the truth about the Uzumaki family history but every time I lost someone precious to me it would rain in some form to hide my tears. When the man who was like a grandfather to me passed away when I cried at his funeral it rained. When I heard about my godfather being killed it rained. When I saw the first friend I made without having a reason to be my friend die it snowed. When my village was destroyed and I held one of the only people who ever saw me as me it rained for 3 days while I held her body. When I learned about my daughter it rained. Every time I suffered the loss of a love one it rains. That is the true Uzumaki bloodline. Based on what elemental affinities an Uzumaki has when they lose someone close to them will be what type of storm it will be. When Haku died I only had a wind affinity which froze the water that was around me at the time turning it into snow. When jiji died I had already learned water walking and that gave me a small water affinity to add which made it rain with a small breeze. As my affinities got stronger so did the storms every time I lost someone."

Tsunade frowned and said "So why did it rain yesterday then."

Naruto said "I realized what today is. Its the anniversary of when my village was destroyed and all my precious people died. That is why I am drinking trying to forget." as he drunk the last of the bottle on the table and he unsealed another.

Tsunade grabbed the bottle and she said "Your not drinking anymore."

Naruto asked "really....what you going to do to stop me. Spank me."

Tsunade glared at him and said "I will do what I must to stop you. We need you sober today so we can get out of here."

Naruto said "Then show me what you got bitch."

Before Naruto even knew it he was over Tsunade knees and she was actually spanking him hard across the ass while he couldn't move.

After about 10 minutes of he screaming for her to stop she shoved him in the floor and said "Whose the bitch now. I'm a medic asshole. I may not be able to use chakra but I am not helpless. I drugged your Sake making it where all you could do was move your head and you mouth."

Terra burst out laughing and gave Tsunade a high 5 as they both left the room and Naruto sighed and thought "_at least no one else seen that."_

Just then a flash went off in the room and he saw Tsunade with a camera and said "And this is blackmail. Thanks for the camera Terra. Nighty night Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and thought "_damn it. I guess I deserved that for being an ass."_

Tsunade walked back into the room and she picked Naruto up and carried him to her room and she threw him on the bed and closed the door and Naruto who was face down in the bed said "You know, it's usually more fun if I was facing the other way."

Tsunade punched him in the ribs and he coughed a moment and she turned him over pulling out a kunai and placing it on his crotch she said "Now we are going to have a little talk. I want to know what did you mean when you said Kyuubi, what you meant when you called me 50, and about everything else that you mentioned."

Naruto sighed as he tried to move and thought "_damn it, I can't move. What should I do.....ouch, that hurt."_ as he felt her put a little pressure on the kunai.

Naruto asked "Fine, but this is how we are going to do it. You ask a specific question and I will answer it. My answers will be 100 percent true even if they sound like lies. I don't want to tell you about things you don't know so that is why I want specific questions."

Tsunade frowned and said "Fair enough. What is your real name."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Tsunade asked "Parents."

Naruto frowned and said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

Tsunade pushed harder on the kunai and Naruto breath caught and he said "It's the truth."

Tsunade frowned and said "It can't be. Minato Namikaze is a 6 year old prankster in Konoha."

Naruto said "Well I know him as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Tsunade said "Bullshit."

Naruto said "It's true."

Tsunade glared and said "Then how are you here."

Naruto sighed and said "I was sent back in time by the Godaime Kazekage to change the future which I did. Your mother can verify what I am saying because she has been in my head and saw all my memories."

Tsunade frowned and asked "then why are you not a Konoha nin. Why did my grandfather kick you out of the village if she been in your head."

Naruto said "Because he thinks I am to dangerous to be around and he is right. I am to dangerous." as Tsunade suddenly found herself on the bed and Naruto in the chair.

Tsunade glared and asked "How did you recover so quick from my drug. You shouldn't be moving for another 2 hours."

Naruto raised his shirt and began to mold chakra and Tsunade saw a seal appear and he said "The day I was born a Bijuu to attack Konoha. The Bijuu was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My father, the Yondaime Hokage who was the apprentice of Jiraiya summoned the Shinigami at the cost of his own life to seal the Kyuubi into me. The Kyuubi chakra makes me immune to any poison after I have had it used on me before and the same for any drug that is used on me and it helps me to survive the drugs and poison. It gives me advance regeneration as well."

Tsunade bit her lip and asked "How do I know that is not just some fancy seal or something to make your story sound real."

Naruto sighed and his eyes slowly started to turn red and red chakra began to come off his body and he said "I am a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice." as the chakra left.

Tsunade sat up shocked and a little scared as she scooted away.

Naruto saw this and he lowered his head and said "Don't worry. When I get you to Konoha you won't ever have to see me again." as he got up and left.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Terra and Selen walked into the main room Terra saw Tsunade sitting on one side of the room and saw Naruto on the other side and he seemed depressed while Tsunade seemed scared and she thought "_what happened between them."_

Selen screamed "Hey uncle. Can we play today." as she ran over toward Naruto.

Tsunade said "No Selen, stay away from him." in a frantic voice.

Selen looked at Tsunade and asked "Why."

Naruto looked disgusted and turned his back and said "She thinks I am to dangerous for you to be around. You should listen to her Selen."

Selen sneered and looked at Tsunade and pulled down her eyelid with her finger while sticking out her tongue and said "Forget you hag. He's my uncle and he's not dangerous." as she ran over and hugged Naruto leg and screamed "Pick me up please uncle." causing Naruto to smile a small smile.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something and Terra said "I don't know what your problem is Tsunade but I trust Naruto with both mine and Selen life. In fact I already told Naruto if anything ever happened to me I want him to watch Selen."

Tsunade closed her mouth and Naruto bent down and picked up Selen and set her on the counter and she asked "What you doing uncle."

Naruto said "Making us something to eat since we will be leaving shortly. Want to help."

Selen said "Yeah, I help mommy in the kitchen all the time."

Naruto smiled bigger and said "Alright, stir this bowl for me alright but not to fast. I don't want you to spill the stuff inside it."

Selen nods and asked "What is this uncle we are making."

Naruto said "no bake cookies. A friend of mine taught me the recipe when I was younger."

Selen began to stir the bowl and Terra smiled and she walked over and grabbed Tsunade by the arm and Tsunade said "Hey." as she was dragged out of the room.

When Terra and Tsunade got to Terra room Terra slammed Tsunade against the wall and slammed her fist beside Tsunade head and said "Listen here you stupid little bitch. I don't know what your problem is with Naruto but it had better end. He has done nothing to hurt you, your family, your friends, or anyone else. You have been looking for a reason to be angry at him ever since he saved your ass. Now spill it. What has got your panties in a bunch."

Tsunade glared at her and said "He has a demon sealed in his stomach."

Terra said "And......."

Tsunade asked "And what. Don't you understand how dangerous he is."

Terra snorts and burst out laughing and holds her sides and said "You are the reason they say blonds are stupid. Listen up you stupid twit. Name one thing he has done that makes him more dangerous then ANY other ninja."

Tsunade frowned and said "I don't know. I hardly know him."

Terra said "And yet you think he is dangerous. Did he save your life from being executed when your own village washed their hands with you."

Tsunade glared and said "My village hasn't washed their hands of me. I am sure they sent someone after me and either Naruto stop them or he was the one they sent."

Terra asked "OK, if he's the ones your village sent then why do they trust him with your life."

Tsunade thought a moment and Terra said "Did he save your brothers life."

Tsunade looked down and said "Yes."

Terra asked "Did he hurt you in any way."

Tsunade said "Yes he did but...." as she thought "_but he was suppose to. It was a test and I failed. He did save me and grandpa could have chose the village over me but if he did then what does that mean for me now." _as she began to think about it.

Terra saw Tsunade begin to think and said "Now before you go into to much thought I have one more thing for you to think about. Naruto told you the truth at the table and I told you the truth. What ever was said between you both after I went back to sleep upset you both so tell me. Was it worth hurting him like you are for whatever reason your pissed off at him for. Do you really think he is a demon or are you just a spoiled little bitch who can't care for others. Make up your mind because whatever it is that happened between you both is killing him inside right now and if you EVER think of telling my daughter to stay away from him again I will kill you." as she walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Tsunade flinched as she heard the door slam and she thought "_Am I really wrong here. Grandfather knows all about demons. He told me stories about how him and great uncle both met demons when they were younger and what they were like. Does having a demon sealed inside of a person make them a demon."_

Flashback

Tsunade was sitting on the ground with both her teammates and Sarutobi looked down at them and said "Alright, today we are going to discuss sealing. Now sealing is an important aspect of being a ninja. It allows for many different things but the most common is for storage of items for later use. Now look at this apple. I will seal this apple into this scroll that I have already made." as he demonstrated sealing he said "Now as you can see the scroll did not become the apple and..." as he unsealed the apple he said "And the apple did not become the scroll." as he took a bite of the apple and he smiled after swallowing it and asked "Any questions."

End flashback

Tsunade felt her stomach get sick and she thought "_But does that apply in this case also. Is Naruto just a scroll."_

She fell to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and began to think deeply.

20 minutes later a knock was heard on the door and Terra said "Were leaving in 10 minutes. Get ready." as she talked through the door.

Tsunade got up and got ready, using the restroom one last time and she walked out and saw Terra and Selen standing at the door and Tsunade asked "Wheres Naruto."

Terra said "Outside." as she picked up Selen and walked out the door.

Tsunade followed also and was surprised to see a carriage made out of wood and Naruto was standing by the door and he opened it up and put Selen in first and then he held out his hand for Terra to climb in and he turned and said in a neutral tone "You coming." as he walked to the front of the carriage.

Tsunade blinked and thought "_he could have helped me in also."_ as she climbed in and asked "OK, how are we going to go anywhere in this without something ......" she was cut off as the carriage began to move.

She looked out the window and saw Naruto was in front moving the cart by caring 2 poles connected to it.

She frowned and sat back down and thought "_well at least we don't have to walk."_

It was 7 hours later when the carriage stopped moving and the door to the side of the carriage opened and a very tired and sweaty looking Naruto said "Alright, you can all come out to rest and stretch your legs."

Tsunade said jokingly "And to let you rest." with a little chuckle.

Naruto looked at her with dead eyes and said "But demons don't need to rest, do they." as he walked away.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she felt guilt well up in her chest and she felt Terra shove by her roughly and Tsunade looked at her and saw Terra glaring at her. Tsunade looked down and swallowed a lump in her throat and walked over to where Naruto was drinking some water from the river and she said "Look Naruto I....."

Naruto interrupted her and said "Save it. Believe what you want. It doesn't matter anymore. Once I get you back to Konoha I will leave and you won't ever have to worry about seeing my scary face ever again." as he plunged his head into the river and a few seconds later pulled it up and said "We leave in 5 minutes." as he got up and walked into the woods.

Tsunade sighed as she watched him leave and she heard a whisper on the wind say "**don't deny the world the sun because it can't live without the light**."

Tsunade looked around and thought "_what was that and what did it mean."_

Naruto came back out of the woods moments later and said "Alright everyone, get back in the carriage. I want to make Whirlpool before dark."

Terra said "But you need to rest Naruto. If you don't your going to die of exhaustion."

Naruto put Selen in the carriage and said "Then maybe everyone will be happy." as he grabbed the wooden handles again. A rock hit him in the back of the head and he looked around and thought "_what the hell, where did that rock come from."_

He waited a moment and saw both Terra and Tsunade looking at him and he said "Fine, if you don't want to ride then walk." as he began to pull the carriage with Selen in it.

Terra frowned and got in with her daughter who was eating the cookies she helped to make and Tsunade looked at Naruto and shook her head as she began to walk beside him.

Naruto saw this and he increased his pace and soon he was moving in a slight jog pulling the carriage

Tsunade soon found she couldn't keep up because she wasn't able to use chakra and she was forced to jump into the carriage or be left behind.

When she got in there she saw Selen was playing with a few toys and Terra was glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade said "Damn it. I tried to tell him I am sorry. He won't listen to me."

Terra said "Then make him listen."

Tsunade asked "How."

Terra said "Figure it out and soon. I don't know how strong he is but sooner or later he is going to reach his limit and destroy himself at this pace."

Tsunade sighed as she sat down on the seats and looked out the window in thought.

Naruto thought as he pulled the cart "_save your words Tsunade. I let you get close because I thought you would be better then Bachan was but I was wrong. Your nothing like here. I won't be hurt again."_

It was nearly dark and Naruto was still pulling the carriage when he stepped into a gopher hole and he screamed "Ah." as he felt his ankle snap and he fell to the ground grabbing his ankle and the cart rolled over the top of his position making him quickly lay on the ground.

As the cart stopped Tsunade and Terra both jumped out and saw Naruto holding his ankle on the ground and Tsunade walked over and said "Let me see your foot."

Naruto growled out "No. It's fine." as he stood up and tried to walk as his face changed with pain every time he put weight on that foot.

Terra said "Naruto, let her look at it please. Maybe she can help."

Naruto said "No, I don't need help from the likes of her." as he continued to limp toward the front of the carriage

Tsunade bit her lip and she asked "What's that suppose to mean. People like me."

Naruto turned and opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly launched into a tree 30 feet away breaking the tree in half and he groaned and heard a pissed off voice say "**You know she's not like that Baka so drop the act. She's not like the villagers were."**

Terra pulled out a kunai and got in front of the 2 tail red fox that just hit Naruto with its tail and asked "Who are you and why did you attack him."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Sakura, is that you."

Sakura said "**Yes Tsunade-sama**."

Naruto groaned and said "Why did you hit me Sakura-chan."

Terra seeing Naruto knows Sakura slowly lowered her weapon and watched to see what was going on.

Sakura was soon covered in smoke and was replaced with her human form shocking everyone and she said "Because it's seems to be the only way to knock any damn sense into you baka. I came to check on you and I saw you were trying to drown yourself in Sake last night and I was going to say something when Tsunade-sama and this lady here came and talked to you. I also heard what was said when Tsunade-sama took you to her room and I know it hurts that nobody believes you and I know how it hurts you to see people get scared of you because of Kyuubi but your not him. Hell you don't even have him in you anymore remember. All you have is a little bit of his chakra. Inari-sama took him out of you remember."

Tsunade felt her stomach drop at that and Sakura continued and said "And Tsunade-sama tried to tell you shes sorry and..."

Naruto stood up wincing in pain and said "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. Like the doctor who put poison in my bottle when I was an infant after I was attacked by villagers and he said sorry for putting the wrong medicine in my bottle or like the time people burned my apartment building to the ground when they claimed they thought it was an abandon building. She is EXACTLY like those people Sakura. She not the woman we both knew. Maybe it would have been better if her brother did die, at least then she turned out to be a com......." as Sakura slammed her fist into his head again and he was sent flying through another tree.

As Naruto groaned trying to stand up he glared at Sakura who was huffing and she fell to her knees and was covered in smoke and Naruto thought for just a second and he quickly limped over to her and said "Sakura, are you OK Damn it Sakura, you didn't use that jutsu did you." as he picked her up in her fox form.

Sakura was coughing and she said "**Yeah I did. I had to. You wouldn't listen to anyone and I won't deny the world the Sun. I won't let you become the darkness like him."**

Naruto had tears in his eyes and said "But Sakura, you know how dangerous that is. Even I have to be careful with it. Why did you do it."

Sakura said "**Because Tsunade-sama deserves a chance to see the Sun."**

Naruto shook his head and said "She's not worth it. She's not your sensei and she not the woman I cared for. Why did you put your life in danger for her."

Sakura smiled a small smile and said "**Because your a baka. Our past is over Naruto. You changed it so the world won't be destroyed like ours was. I know how much pain you in. Your like a brother to me and like any good sister I have to look out for you. Tsunade-sama is just ****naive**** right now. She hasn't experienced the heartache and the pain that we have. She still innocent in the ways of the world. Don't become like him Naruto. Become the hero of Wave again, become the rainbow warrior in spring country, remember who you are. Your Naruto Uzumaki, the number 1 hyper active knucklehead ****surprise**** ninja. Remember your ninja way, your nindo. Remember where true strength comes from**."

Naruto said "But I don't have anything precious to me anymore. It was all destroyed and taken from me."

Sakura coughed and said "**No it hasn't Naruto. You've gained new precious people. You gained Selen, Nawaki, Choko, Dango, and Touka. They all believe in you baka and care for you**."

Terra said "I don't know Sakura here at all Naruto but I care for you also. You saved me and my daughter."

Naruto looked up at her as he held Sakura and Tsunade took a deep breath and said "And me as well baka. You saved me and you haven't done anything to ever make me think your a demon. I.....I want to say I am sorry. I blamed you because I was hurt by my family and village not caring enough to save me and I blamed you for the way you beat me in that spar. I....."

Sakura coughed up some blood passing out and Naruto eyes went wide and he looked at Tsunade and said "If I give you your chakra back can you help her." in a pleading voice.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and said "I don't know anything about foxes but....I can try."

Naruto stood up and winced in pain as he said "Take your shirt off and hurry please. The jutsu she used puts a strain on the organs."

Tsunade saw the determined look on his face but asked "Why do I need to take my shirt off."

Naruto said "I need to draw seals on you to break the one on your neck. Please hurry. I don't know how much damage she has taken."

Tsunade looks at Sakura a second and nods and undid her shirt and Naruto getting impatient pulled a kunai and sliced the bindings off her chest making Tsunade scream as he said "Sorry."

He cut his finger and began to draw seals on her back, arms and then moved to the front and said "Just drop it already, we both know your wearing a genjutsu to hide your real looks."

Tsunade frowned and let the binding fall and showed a pair of A-cup breast. Naruto ignored them to Tsunade shock and he quickly drew the seals and he put his hands together and 4 other Naruto appeared and he said "This is going to hurt." as all 4 clones began to flash through hand signs and Naruto took off his shirt and cloak and drew a line down both his arms and across his chest and he touched one clone who was holding the last seal and the seal he drew on Tsunade and after it went up in smoke he repeated the process for the other 4 clones. As the last one went up in smoke the seals all activated running up to Tsunade neck and the seal on her neck shattered and a chakra pulse went through the area and Naruto taking the brunt of it passed out in pain.

Tsunade felt her chakra return and she quickly checked Naruto when he passed out and then moved over to Sakura who jumped up unharmed and smirked and said "**And the best acting award goes to me**."

Tsunade blinked and asked "What."

Terra blinked and started to giggle and burst out laughing realizing what happened and Selen who had came out asked "What's so funny mommy."

Tsunade looked confused and she looked at Sakura who yipped and 2 tail brown fox came out and Sakura said "**This is Yakumo. She is a genjutsu fox. Naruto has ways around it but his ****greatest**** weakness is genjutsu. She made it look like I used his ****shape shift**** jutsu called Sexy-no-jutsu and I just bit my lip to cough up the blood**." as she walked over and her tails glowed as she checked Naruto and said "**He should be out for about 20 minute**."

Tsunade asked "What's going on."

Sakura walked over and slapped her with her tails hard and she said "**Now listen to me Tsunade-sama. I respect you very much and I'm not telling you to be his friend. I am not telling you to even care for him BUT, if you ever call him a demon again I will kill you. Naruto is literally the Sun in my life. He is the type of person who ****sacrifices**** his own happiness to give someone ****else's**** theirs. If you take the time and accept him for who he is you will find that you won't ever find another who will make you feel the way he does. To many Naruto can be describe as one word, a hero. He brings hope to those who have none**."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Is he really from the future."

Sakura sighed and said "**As hard as it is to believe it Tsunade-sama he is from a possible future but his ****time line**** no longer exist. Because of the pain the Kyuubi caused Naruto in his life Inari, the god of fertility and kitsune gave him a gift when he was sent back in time. Inari removed the Kyuubi from Naruto except for a little bit of chakra and when he changed time by signing the Kitsune contract preventing the person responsible for the destruction of every person on the planet from getting it in his ****time line.**** In Naruto ****time line**** there are some who will be born that won't be born here and vice versa. Inari gave some of those who will never be born a chance to be born as Kitsunes. Each of Naruto summons was a close friend in his own time**."

Tsunade was wide eyed and Terra asked "But why are you telling us all this. Surely you have a motive to tell us such valuable information."

Sakura said "**We do. We each care for Naruto. We may even be punished by Inari for doing this but since Tsunade-sama mother already blew the lid off of the can by entering his mind and telling your grandfather and granduncle he was from the future making the few who know doubt him thanks to what she saw we have no choice but to tell you something so you will quit thinking he is crazy or insane and be scared of him**."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and asked "But why does it matter what we think about him."

Sakura said "**Not We.....YOU. You Tsunade-sama are the only person who can destroy him emotionally. You don't realize the power that you have over him. The you from his time line lost her brother on his first mission, her grandfather was killed by Madara Uchiha, her ****fiancé**** was killed ****during**** a war as was her granduncle. The Tsunade of his ****time line**** knew the pain of loss and heartache as much as Naruto did**."

Tsunade flinched at those words as Sakura continued "**Naruto and the other you formed ****some kind**** of bond. At times you treated him as a little brother and then at times you treated him as something else. It was ****weird**** the way you both had acted. People sometimes joked that you both were secret lovers but the most that ever happened between you was when one needed the emotional support of the other you might hug or maybe you would kiss him on the forehead if it would bring a smile on the others face. For her and Naruto they were each others happiness and they wanted to see the other smile, that was it. She was his shield that protected him when he had heartache or loneliness and he was her sword that stopped all who would destroy her or cause her more pain. Naruto promised himself and her that if he ever had the chance to bring her happiness he would. Now that he is here he is trying to keep his promises even though he knows that you will never be the woman he knew he wants nothing more then to see you happy. Your happiness is more important to him then even living because of the bond that he had with the other you**."

Tsunade asked "So what are you saying. Because some other me treated him nicely he is expecting me to do the same."

Sakura shook her head and said "**No. Why do you think he said when you get to Konoha you won't ever see him again. He will walk away after he returns you home and you won't ever see him. He thinks that is what will make you happy. He knows your not her and he is actually glad your not. That means that he succeeded in keeping his promise but since you have a chance to be happy now without the heartache the other you had he was hoping that at least he could earn a real smile knowing that it was him who gave you that smile or simple friendship. Is it so hard to believe that someone who has suffered as much as he had would be happy with seeing that he was able to bring a smile to a friends face. If you can't understand that Tsunade-sama I pity you**."

Tsunade crossed her arms and said "It's just so hard to believe it all. I mean time travel, demons, pain, death. All the things he claimed to have experienced is just so hard to understand."

Sakura said "**No.....it's not hard if you are willing to do one thing, trust. For ninja that is hard for you to accept but remember your human first and a ninja second. Trust him as one human being to another and you will find that you won't have so much trouble believing. You were not born a ninja, you made a choice to become one. Make a choice now to remember you and him are both human and go from there."**

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "Alright, I will try to believe him but he won't let me even tell him I am sorry."

Sakura said "**Just follow my lead**." with a smirk as she walked over and touched Naruto head with her tail.

A few moments later Naruto opened his eyes and when he saw Sakura he immediately set up and asked "Are you alright Sakura."

Sakura said "**Yes, thanks to Tsunade-sama. She healed me up real quick**."

Naruto sat up and wincing with a glare on his face as he looked at Tsunade and his eyes slowly changed from hard to soft blue and he said softly "Thank you for saving her. She's precious to me and I don't want to lose her or anyone else that precious to me." as he looked down and away from her.

Tsunade saw Sakura wink at her and said "No problem......I was wondering, could you tell me some more about your future. It was hard for me to believe at first but I would like to hear how things were."

Naruto looked at her for several seconds and then his eyes widen and said "Shit, we need to get going soon. That chakra pulse will draw Iwa nins here soon." as he stood up and winced.

Sakura said "**Your still injured Naruto."**

Naruto started to walk toward the carriage limping and said "Yeah but I don't have time to let it heal."

Tsunade said "Then let me pull the cart."

Naruto was about to say something when he said looking south "Shit, we got company coming, Sakura, get out of here. I will summon you when I can. Tsunade, help Terra guard Selen." as he tossed her a pair of kunais.

Tsunade grabs them and nods and began to look around as Sakura went up in smoke. Terra asked "Is it Iwa."

Naruto said "I don't think so. Their coming from Whirlpool." as he tried out his ankle and thought "_shit, I can't fight with my foot injured as it is. I hope their friendly."_

A few moments later 8 men appeared surrounding the carriage each armed and Naruto thought "_shit, Iwa nins." _as he looked at the forehead protectors

Terra frowned as she saw one of the men who looked at her and Selen going wide eyed and he said "Terra, what are you doing here."

Before Terra could say anything Naruto who had already began thinking said "I brought her here. I told her I knew where her husband body was buried so she agreed to come with me so her and her daughter could pay their respects to his grave." drawing everyones attention.

One of the Iwa nins said "Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers. You the guy the Tsuchikage got a bounty on. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." making all the Iwa nins freeze a moment and getting ready to fight.

Naruto eyes locked on the man releasing a little KI and asked "How do you know that name."

Everyone seemed confused and the Iwa nin said "It's none of your business how we know the name, surrender or my men will kill the girl." as Naruto saw one of the Iwa nins holding a kunai at Selen neck.

The one who knew Selen and Terra said "What are you doing captain, their Iwa citizens."

The captain said "Their traveling with a man who is wanted for his crimes against our country. Now follow orders or suffer the consequences."

Naruto asked "So how much is the bounty on my head and for what." acting all innocent as he looked around seeing each of the men tense and saw how scared Selen was.

The Iwa nin who spoke before said "2 million alive, 1 million dead and you know what your charged with. Stealing the Bijuu statues as well as messing with the execution of the blond girl here. Now surrender or die."

Naruto looked around and frowned and said "And what. I suppose if I do surrender you will kill me anyways even though the others here are completely innocent. The girl and mother I was planning to use as a cover story to make it seem like we were a family until we got to Konoha. Her husband was very informative before I killed him." making Selen eyes go wide in shock and she burst into tears while Terra and Tsunade frowned.

Naruto ignored that and said "I rescued Tsunade brother so I could get into Konoha and try to get the info on the Bijuu. I could only get a little info on three of them before I was discovered and kicked out. When I heard about her being captured when I was in the area I decided I would rescue her then use her as ransom. The blond is merely a means to the end. I need to know where the other Bijuu are so I can capture them as well so I plan to use her as payment to for the info from the Shodaime Hokage."

Everyone was stunned and Tsunade screamed "You bastard." as she went to punch Naruto who side stepped the punch and knocked her out with a chop to the neck and thought "_sorry Tsunade."_

Terra screamed "I trusted you." as she went to attack Naruto also but she was grabbed by the Iwa nin who called her name before and Naruto looked at her and said "What. You know I'm nothing but an asshole who doesn't care for anyone but myself."

Terra realized at that moment what Naruto was doing and thought "_oh shit, he trying to keep us from being killed by taking the blame."_

At that moment a man appeared behind Naruto and before he had a chance to move he received a strike to the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

The leader of the Iwa nins said "Bind him and the girls. We will take them back to whirlpool and hold them until the Tsuchikage arrives.

Selen looked at her mom and said "Mommy, did he really kill daddy."

Terra bit her lip and said "Yeah dear, I guess he did. I just wanted to know where your father was buried and give you a chance to say goodbye to him and......I was a fool to trust him and his words." as she let a tear fall and thought "_please be alright Naruto. I'm sorry but I have to try and protect Selen just like you were trying to."_ as she was restrained and the Iwa nin who knew here said "Just don't do anything stupid Terra and I am sure the Tsuchikage will forgive you with a small reprimand since you should have known better then to trust a stranger."

Terra said "I guess your right Trident." as she was lead away with a bound Tsunade and Naruto both being carried away.


	13. Chapter 13

On the way to Whirlpool the Iwa nins were caring Selen who had fallen asleep, Tsunade and Naruto who were both passed out.

The ninja caring Tsunade stopped and said "Somethings not right about this bitch." making everyone stop and look at him.

The captain said "What are you talking about."

The nin dropped Tsunade on the ground and checked her a moment and his eyes went wide and said "Shit captain, she's dead. Her necks been broken." as he stood up.

The captain moved over and asked "What." as he came over and checked and frowned as he looked up at Naruto and said "Must have been when he hit her earlier. I guess her and the other 2 really are nothing to him if he killed her."

The nin who dropped her asked "What should we do about her sir."

The captain frowned and he began to go through hand signs and he touched the ground and the earth swallowed Tsunade body and said "If she dead then she is of no use to us. At least by burring the body we don't have to worry about drawing wild animals here to scare some poor sap later. Now lets move. You did remove all his weapons correct." as he looked at the nin who knocked out Naruto.

The nin said "Yes captain. I found several storage scrolls on him already set to store them and I just sealed them up for later inspection."

The captain looked at the nin who knocked out Naruto and asked "When did you learn anything about sealing Aros."

Aros said "I've been trying to learn a little on it recently cause I am getting tired of caring so much stuff on me."

The captain frowned a moment and said "Well that's good and if you want any help understanding anything see me. I may not be an expert but I do know some stuff. Lets go." as he turned and began to run away and Aros got slapped upside the back of the head and another Iwa nin said "Dumb ass, you know captain likes to feel better then us because of his sealing knowledge, why did you tell him you were studying about it. Now he's going to work our asses off to prove he's better." as he jumped through the trees.

Aros smirked as he shifted Naruto on his shoulder and followed after the others.

When they got to Whirlpool the group moved quickly toward the castle on the hill in the center of the village and once they got there they put Naruto in a room with several seals on the walls. Aros was the one who carried him in while the others stood outside the door. When he walked back out the captain asked "What took you so long in there."

Aros said "I went back to double check and make sure he didn't have anything else I might have missed. Better safe then sorry."

The captain said "Good thinking." as he closed the door and put a lock on the door and the room Naruto was in glowed a moment. The group then took Selen and Terra to another room like the one Naruto was in and put them in there.

Terra asked "What's going to happen to us now."

The captain said "You will be given food and water regularly until the Tsuchikage arrives in a few days. I will explain in the message I send him what you told us about how that guy was going to show you where your husband body was as well as the fact he admits he was using you. He will then decide your fate."

Terra nods and said "Please tell him I accept full punishment for my actions and please don't punish my daughter."

The captain said "I will. Now sorry about this." as he closed the door and locked them in the room.

As the group began to leave Aros looked into the room and locked eyes with Terra and the captain noticed he wasn't following the others asked "is there a problem Aros."

Aros said "Sorry captain. I was trying to remember something. The lady and her daughter reminds me of a friend I have named Sakura. She named her daughter kitsune though." as he saw Terra eyes widen a moment before he began to follow the others.

When they got to the thrown room the captain said "Well, you all did an excellent job in capturing that wanted man and I will put it in my report to the Tsuchikage. Each of you make your patrols around the village looking for any trouble and then call it a day."

Each of the men said "Yes sir." as they turned and left.

Aros followed the group slowly and grabbed his stomach and said "Damn it, I ate something that didn't agree with me. I'll catch up in a few." as he turned and started to run down the hall away from the group.

One of the men said "You guys notice how he seemed strange since we captured those people."

Another one said "It's greed my friend. He is already planning in his head how to spend that reward money."

Each of the men looked at each other and each smirked as they went their own way to carry out their patrols.

Later that evening, Tsunade heard the sound of a fire and she slowly cracked an eye open and she looked around and blinked as she saw she was in a cave and she looked around and heard a voice say "Ah, good your awake." making her turn and growl at who she saw and she prepared to attack when he held up his hands and said "I'm only a clone, wait to kill me until I tell you where you are or you won't get home and bosses sacrifice will be in vein."

Tsunade frowned and asked "What sacrifice Where are we and where are those Iwa nins." as she looked around.

The clone said "When you all got in the carriage before you left the cabin boss used half his chakra to make a special clone called a blood clone He left it there to try and distract any Iwa nins that would come be following your group. They had not shown up when the clone felt the chakra pulse from your seal being released and came running to help. When he got there it was just moments before the Iwa nins arrived from Whirlpool."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Wait, what do you mean Whirlpool. Didn't they come from Iwa."

The clone said "No, that was one of the reasons the clone thought boss went through his lies to get you to attack him."

Tsunade was confused and asked "Why would he want me to attack him. I don't understand."

The clone said "So he could replace you with the Iwa nin that the clone killed. If you remember there was only 8 Iwa nins in plain sight. Boss knows Iwa always travels in groups of 3 so there had to be another one hiding and waiting. The blood clone tracked him down and killed him and then used the sexy no jutsu on him to make him look like you. Then the blood clone created me while boss distracted the others and told me to replace you with the dead nin on the ground and he changed to look like the nin who he killed and then knocked out the boss so that way boss could save you, Selen, Terra, and find out why those Iwa nins knew he was an Uzumaki and why they came from Whirlpool."

Tsunade frowned and asked "But then why did he knock me out."

The clone said "Simple, to keep your hot temper from ruining his escape plan to save you. Currently we are about 3 miles east of where your group was captured. The scroll there is full of weapons, food, as well as all the info that boss was able to get about the number of Iwa nins, the 2 outpost as well as a few other strategic information that could help to save Konoha if Iwa attacks. Boss wanted me to say sorry for any pain he caused you and sorry he couldn't get you all the way back to Konoha himself. Odds are he going to die soon."

Tsunade eyes got wide and she asked "WHAT."

The clone said "Well, if the Iwa nins came from Whirlpool then that means they most likely either are attacking Whirlpool or have captured it and if they know he is an Uzumaki then they might be going after his mother and her family. He doesn't want them to be hurt or killed so he's going to try and make it seem he isn't an Uzumaki to save them if he is right. He's already made it seem like he tricked Terra and Selen into going to the grave of her father like he was innocent of her fathers death but then he told Selen the truth about him killing her dad so she would cry out angry at him to convince the Iwa nins they are innocent of everything."

Tsunade frowned and asked "Why is he doing that. I thought he cared for Selen and Terra."

The clone said "Because everyone who gets close to him gets hurt and killed by his enemies. I think that's one of the reasons he been working so hard to keep you pissed off at him."

Tsunade asked "What do you mean."

The clone said "Well, I don't know how much you believe about him being from the future but he knows enough about you from his past that he knows making you feel week while he acts like he is better then you will keep you away from him since you hate stuck up people even though you act like one sometimes."

Tsunade glared at the clone and asked "Why is it he was so upset about them knowing he was an Uzumaki. I don't understand."

The clone said "Simple, the only ones who know him by that name are from Konoha, and then you, Selen, and Terra. He only arrived a few days before he arrived in Konoha so he never used his name anywhere else. He used Naruto Namikaze in Iwa so for Iwa to know that name someone had to tell them. Was it you."

Tsunade said "No. I didn't even know you were there until I was questioned about you."

The clone nods and said "Well I am almost out of chakra. Please be careful and get home safely to your family. Boss wanted me to tell you to live a long and happy life filled with love, children and grandchildren you can spoil. Goodbye." as he went up in smoke.

Tsunade saw the smoke and she looked at the ground where the scroll was and she grabbed it and thought "_I was wrong about you Naruto. Very wrong. I can see know what Sakura meant by you being the Sun."_


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 2 hours since the 3 prisoners were brought to whirlpool. Inside her prison cell Terra looked at her daughter who was asleep and thought "_what are you doing Naruto. How did you escape and what will happen to us now. Did you really kill Tsunade."_

In Naruto cell he looked around and thought "_Well boss. Good luck. Hopefully nobody comes in her and tries to torture me so that way I don't __dispel__ and blow shit up." _with a smirk on his face.

In the cave several miles away Tsunade was asleep on the ground near the fire when she felt a chakra signature enter the cave and she discretely pulled out a kunai while pretending to be asleep and threw it at the figure who enter the cave without opening her eyes but after she threw it she saw the kunai get grabbed out of the air by a male who put his finger in the end of the kunai hole and he said "Not bad aim, a little faster and it might have actually hit me."

Tsunade glared at the person and asked "Who are you." as she got up quickly and prepared for a fight.

The person said "Who I am is not important Tsunade Senju. I am merely looking for a friend of yours. Where is he."

Tsunade looked confused and asked "Where is who."

The person who Tsunade could not see clearly in the darkness of the cave said "Where is the person who saved you. Where is Naruto."

Tsunade frowned and said "Never heard of him."

Before she had a chance to even blink she found herself slammed against the cave wall and her eyes widen at the sight of the person standing in front of her and the guy said "I will not repeat myself. I felt his chakra here no more then a few hours ago so I know he was here or at least a kagebunshin of his was. Now I am going to ask you on more time princess. WHERE IS HE."

Tsunade who was having trouble breathing asked "Why do you want him."

The person smirked and Tsunade saw something about the person holding her that instantly identified him and he said "He and I have a history together. NOW TALK."

Tsunade felt like she was about to pass out and fearing for her life said "Whirlpool. He was captured by Iwa nins and was taken to Whirlpool."

The guy dropped her on the ground and exited the cave before she had a chance to even catch her breath and she thought "_My god, who was he."_ as she rubbed her throat.

She looked around the cave and bit her lip as she thought a moment and she bit her thumb and began to go through some hand signs and said as she slammed her hands on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and a 2 foot tall slug appeared and said "**Hello Tsunade-hime. It is good to see you again. What can I do for you."**

Tsunade surprised herself and actually recognized the slug said "Hello Katsiki. I have a need for you and it is very important."

Katsiki asked "**What is it Tsunade-hime and I will carry it out for you."**

Tsunade took a deep breath and said "I need......."

The next day an old man with a straw hat and dirty cloths was walking through the village of whirlpool with a bottle of sake in his hand when a person who made the old man do a double take walked toward him from the opposite side of the small street and said "Hello Tazuna."

The old man asked "Do I know you." as he discretely pulled a weapon out of his pocket.

The younger man with brown hair said "Come on dead last. We have much to discuss." as he turned and began to walk away.

Tazuna eyes went wide as his mind began to go through a hundred different scenario and he began to follow the younger man.

They walked into a house near the edge of the village and Tazuna looked around and the person he was following fell to the ground dead as his body was covered in smoke showing another person body and Tazuna felt a person appear back to back with him and he heard a voice say "Shikon no jutsu: Dead Soul Technique.....dobe."

Tazuna eyes were wide as he slowly turned and was covered in smoke and Naruto was standing there looking at the person who had been behind him and said "Hello Teme."

Sasuke smirked and stepped back and said "So how do you like the past."

Naruto asked "How are you here and alive Sasuke. I killed you."

Sasuke crossed his arms and said "You know for a Kage you still a little slow dobe. Where do you think Gaara got the jutsu to send you back in time. Did you ever think it would be a kinjutsu. Gaara is not like us, he is neither a sealing expert or a ninjutsu expert. He used his sand, wind and his own unique Taijutsu as his style so how could he pull a kinjutsu of this magnitude."

Naruto frowned as he thought about it and asked "That still does not explain how you are alive."

Sasuke said "Simple, remember the final battle how Kabuto showed up. You fought him so you should know he was maybe strong but he never had the chakra or the control to summon so many Kage back to the world of the living to aid in the defeat of Madara. In fact you should know Kabuto wasn't even alive then. Madara would never let Orochimaru and Kabuto live so he sent me to kill him and I did. I then used the same jutsu you just saw and had Kabuto body replace me while I prepared to aid you and the others to destroy him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "But then why fake your death, why make it for me to come back to the past and why come yourself.......also how are you even here. I know the only reason I don't cease to exist is because of the Kyuubi chakra so how are you here."

Sasuke pulled his shirt to the side and said "Juugo was the only child of a jinchuuriki but it wasn't one of the Bijuu. He had demonic chakra in his system and Orochimaru used it as his base for the curse seal. Like you that chakra protected me to come back once I knew you were here. As for why I sent you back is because you and I are the only 2 who can stop Madara."

Naruto said "Madara dead, he tried to use Tsukuyomi on me and Itachi gift blinded him and his brother killed him."

Sasuke smirked and said "Not exactly dobe. You were right about the blinding part but after you were sent away Madara killed his brother and took his eyes. He is the one who has been doing raids on Iwa along with Kakuzu."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know all this."

Sasuke said "I have Itachi summon contract. Remember the raven you killed. That was one of my summons I had following you after you returned to Konoha. I knew once you came here that was the first place you would go so I had one watching the village while I trained."

Naruto frowned and said "So how did you find me here then and why haven't you showed up before now."

Sasuke sighed as his smirk faded and said "The Shodaime snuck you out of the village while my summon was observing Madara after you defeated him. I didn't know where you were until I heard about Tsunade capture and then I waited for you to show up to save her before I confronted you since I know how important she is to you. That was why when I felt the Bijuu chakra released in this area I quickly left Iwa territory and came this way. I found Tsunade in a cave and she told me where you were."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "Exactly how did Tsunade tell you where I was because I can't see her giving that info away freely."

A voice from the other side of the room behind Naruto said "He attacked me and nearly choked me to death." making Naruto eyes wide as he turned and saw Tsunade sitting on a chair across the room.

He turned to glare at Sasuke who shrugged and said "Don't blame me. She's just as bad as Sakura was at not listening and staying out of trouble. Makes me think your a masochist since nearly all the girls you like can kick your ass dobe."

Naruto turned and asked "What the hell are you doing here Tsunade." ignoring Sasuke remark.

Tsunade stood up and walked over and punched Naruto in the stomach knocking the air out of him a little and said "Listen here you idiot. After dipshit here attacked me I sent a summon back to Konoha with that scroll after I armed myself and quickly came here to warn you about him thinking he might be here to kill you. I can't help he detected me and knocked me out and I woke up here."

Naruto shook his head and said "Damn it, damn it, damn it, can this get any worse."

Sasuke said "Well yeah, we could be chasing Tora."

Both Naruto and Sasuke shivered at that thought and Naruto sighed and said "So what are you both going to do."

Sasuke shrugged and said "I can't take Madara and Kakuzu by myself or I would already have done it. Also you pissing off Iwa is going to start the first great shinobi war so we got to protect Konoha or neither of us are going to be born along with everyone we knew."

Naruto said "I can't teme. I been basically banished by the Shodaime for kicking Madara ass and then there is this whole thing here in whirlpool."

Tsunade asked "Where are Terra and Selen at Naruto."

Naruto said "They are currently in the castle under guard but their safe for the time being. I made everyone think I was using them to get the Bijuu."

Sasuke asked "What about your mom dobe. I know she's from here since Orochimaru discovered that info somehow but I never knew who she was. I asked around when I got here about the Uzumaki's and this place is avoiding that name like a plague."

Naruto walked over and sat down and said "From what I discovered Whirlpool was probably the first place Madara attacked, if your information on him is right and he killed all the Uzumaki who were in the castle. My mother wasn't there at the time but she's also in a cell in the castle now like Selen and Terra for her supposed protection. She was with a friend when the attack happened. The people of Whirlpool have joined Iwa which is why there are so many Iwa nins here. The Tsuchikage has promised them protection in exchange for loyalty."

Sasuke frowned and asked "Who exactly are this Terra and Selen woman dobe."

Naruto looked down and Tsunade said "Basically Terra has become a sister to Naruto here and Selen has become his niece from what I could tell."

Naruto started to open his mouth when both him and Sasuke eyes became wide as they looked toward the west as an explosion was heard and Tsunade saw this and asked "What's wrong." as she heard the explosion

Naruto frowned and said "The Tsuchikage is here and he is not happy. I replaced myself with a bunshin bakuha:'exploding clone' when I got here and he just blew up."

Sasuke smirked and said "That's why I like hanging around with you dobe. You always piss of the strongest enemies you can. So what do you want to do."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Sasuke......I need your help to get my mother, Selen, and Terra out of here along with Tsunade here and get them to Konoha."

Sasuke said "Why not. I don't have anything else to do as long as you help me destroy Madara I don't care. He is the reason my family was destroyed by Itachi."

Tsunade eyes went wide and said "Your THAT Sasuke, the one who put his hand through Naruto chest."

Sasuke looked at her and said "Dobe.....are blonds all that slow at realizing things."

Tsunade drawn back to punch Sasuke who appeared behind her with his sword at her neck and said "DON'T try that again Senju. I may seem relaxed and joke around with the dobe here but that is only because I respect him as my equal. Every time we fought it always comes down to the same thing. Who can stand the longest. You are nothing to me but a stepping stone. If by helping you I help him so he can help me then so be it but if I didn't know about the way the dobe here cares for you then I would have simply killed you in the cave."

Sasuke stiffened as he felt a kunai at his throat and he heard Naruto voice behind him as the one in front of him went up in smoke and Naruto said "And remember Teme, you hurt ANY of my precious people and I will kill you."

Sasuke released Tsunade who jumped away and looked at both Naruto and Sasuke having not detected either move when they appeared behind the other and Sasuke smirked as he dissolved into Ravens and appeared on the other side of the room and said "Then I don't see any trouble dobe."

Naruto said "Very well teme." with a glare before he smirked as well.

Tsunade saw both smirking and said "Your both nuts."

Both looked at her and Naruto grin while Sasuke said "Hn."

Tsunade asked "So what do we do. I mean how do we get the others and get out of here."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and rubbed it and said "Oi teme, feel like a spar."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto a moment and said "Always."

Naruto grew a smirk and Tsunade looked confused.....


	15. Chapter 15

20 minutes later after Naruto explained his plan to Tsunade and Sasuke as well as taking Tsunade into another room and taught her the sexy no jutsu so she could change herself to look like her mother genjutsu and she left to get ready for her part.

After she was gone Naruto turned to Sasuke and his idiot, joking attitude disappeared and was replaced with a seasoned ninja who glared at Sasuke and said "Alright Teme, the hostage is now gone. You got my attention and knew I would most likely attack you first before asking questions so what are you really playing at."

Sasuke asked "Why what ever do you mean dobe."

Naruto moved faster then Sasuke normal eyes could follow and slammed Sasuke into the wall with his arm under Sasuke chin and said "Don't play games with me Uchiha. I know you better then anyone so I know you won't do anything for anyone unless it for your own agenda. If your real goal was to kill Madara you would have tried to do it yourself and not brought me here. You would also never say that I was your equal because of your pride so quit trying to blow smoke up my ass and tell me why you sent me to the past. I realized already something about Gaara sending me was off but I didn't have the info till now to figure it out so spill it."

Sasuke dropped out of Naruto hold and took his feet out and then back spring across the room and got into a defensive stance and said "Your right dobe. If Madara was my real goal I would have killed him but hes not. There is something I need and you were the only person who could help me get it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I'm listening."

Sasuke said "I never was a tracker. You know this. I always had someone else track my targets for me, Karin being a good example. I needed your skills as a tracker to find someone for me."

Naruto frowned and said "So you went through all this trouble to bring me to this time period to find someone for you. Why me and how do you know this person is even here and why do you want this person." as he kept his eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he said "The person is here because I sent her here to save her life and the reason I am looking for her is because.........because she is my finance and is caring my unborn child."

Naruto eyes went wide and he looked for any sign of deceit in Sasuke and said "Tell me everything."

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "It started when I was in Rain after I had killed my brother. I was training to help to destroy Konoha when I felt someone watching me on one of the balconies in the room I was training in. I waited until the person let their guard down and I went to attack and as my blade prepared to kill the person I noticed something that stopped me in my tracks. The person was a girl but that wasn't what stopped me....She had the Sharingan and she had been coping me."

Naruto said "But how, besides you, Itachi, and Madara there were not any other Uchiha."

Sasuke said "That is what I thought as well dobe and as far as the rest of the world is concerned it was the truth however I found out after we spent a little time together with me finding out how she had the Sharingan and everything is that Madara spent some of his time looking for females to make strong heirs and he found a woman and she had a daughter who she named Miko. Over the next few months we got close.....real close, but we kept our meeting secret because Madara had told her that if anyone found out about her he would kill her. When I went to capture the Hachibi and I returned with the rest of my team Madara called me into a room where Miko was and she was on the ground passed out and he attacked me from behind. When I woke up the room had been sealed and Madara voice came across some speakers and he said that he was disappointed in us both. He had discovered that she was pregnant because she had morning sickness. He then said that the room had been sealed with a special seal that was made where it could not open the door to leave until there was only one chakra signature in the room and that we had to decide who would live and who would die. We were trapped in there for over a week trying to find some way out."

Naruto said "But the problem is she had 2 signatures, right."

Sasuke closed his eyes and said "Yeah. I had offered to let her kill me and she told me that so I thought of everything I knew to get us out. Even my Chidori would not free us from the room and as I saw her getting in worse shape from no food and only the water I had with me when I had returned I tried to find a way to save her and our child......I realized there was only one way and that was to send her to the past using one of the jutsu Orochimaru had me learn during my time under him as a failsafe if I wasn't strong enough to kill Itachi I could rewind time for a few months and get even stronger but the problem was that it required a curse seal or a jinchuuriki and...."

Naruto eyes went wide a moment and then softened and said "So you gave her one and she survived and you sent her to the past."

Sasuke nods and said "Yeah. I sent her back to before Madara got his brothers eyes and I was going to come right after her but I realized that as long as Madara lived her and our child would be in danger so I waited until he was dead but I realized that I would have to find her since I didn't know exactly where she would be and I needed someone who could find the chakra from a curse seal and the only 2 people who could do that was Karin who had already died in battle and you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "So you used me and my own dreams and ambitions to get me to aid you."

Sasuke said "Yeah. I had heard the rumors about you and Tsunade and I knew that if there was any truth to those rumors a chance to be with her again would convince you so I waited until I knew I could get you to do what I wanted."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Fine but you have to pay my price. I will help you find her but only if you help me first."

Sasuke said "Deal dobe, what do you want."

Naruto said "First you help me get Tsunade, Selen, Terra, and my mother to Konoha safely. I also want a box of Pocky."

Sasuke blinked and blinked again and asked "Why do you want Pocky dobe."

Naruto said "I have acquired a taste for it before I came back and I know Uchiha have an addiction to it as much as I have for ramen so give me a case of pocky. Those are my 2 requirements."

Sasuke thought it over for several moment and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a small case of Pocky and he said "Your just lucky that I brought the recipe with me to the past dobe and I got a factory to start making it."

Naruto took the pocky and said "One more thing Teme, Tsunade is not my Tsunade but she is precious to me and you threaten her again like that and I will make sure that you never have any other kids. I care for her but we can't be together, she destined to be with another and I won't stand in the way of her happiness. After we return them to Konoha I will help you find you finance and I will follow my sensei and become a sage and travel the world until I die.......Well Tsunade should be in position lets go Teme." with a smirk on his face.

Both shushined away but neither of them notice the slug that was hidden under the couch that went up in smoke.

Tsunade was leaning against a wall with a small shawl around her shoulders and under the shawl was another slug who was repeating everything that was being sent by her twin who listened to Sasuke and Naruto.

Tsunade bit her lip as she heard it all and she was in deep thought over it that she nearly missed the Chunnin that ran past her to go into the castle across the street.

Naruto and Sasuke after the shushined out of the house appeared in front of the gates of the village of Whirlpool and both threw a kunai at the guards at the gate killing 3 and pinning the 4th to the wall.

Naruto walked over to the one pinned to the wall and he said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Oni KazeKami and if you want to live go get that bitch of a Kage and bring his ass out here to fight." as he punched the Chunnin in the gut and grabbed his shirt pulling him free from the wall and throwing him 20 feet down the road while pulling out another kunai.

The Chunnin nearly pissed his pants and took off running.

Naruto walked back over to Sasuke who looked bored and Naruto created a kagebunshin and handed it a kunai and the kagebunshin ran away from the village and both boys waited.

The Chunnin ran inside the castle and soon into the thrown room where the Tsuchikage was being treated for the wounds he received from the exploding clone and the Chunnin said "Sorry sir to interrupt but the other guards at the main gate are dead and someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is calling you out sir."

The Tsuchikage eyes got wide as he unleashed a massive amount of KI and he said "Where is he."

The Chunnin who fell to his knees under the pressure said "He's outside the main gates along with another man sir."

The Tsuchikage screamed "Order all ninja to the front gate and prepare for combat. I want his head before the sun sets." as he got up seeing the other ninja in the room leaving to spread the word.

Tsunade saw the Tsuchikage along with nearly 200 other ninja leave the castle heading for the main gate and she thought "_well he sure knows how to piss people off. I will give him that."_ as she headed into the castle and followed the directions Naruto gave her to find the room where Selen and Terra was.

When she got there she pulled out an exploding tag and placed it on the door and got back as the door exploded.

Terra who heard the explosion covered her daughter and Tsunade ran into the room dropping the jutsu and Terra eyes were wide and Tsunade said "Grab your daughter and come on. We have one other person to grab and we have to leave." as she turned and started to run out the door as Terra began to get up caring her daughter.

The Tsuchikage was halfway to the gates when he heard an explosion from the castle and he stopped and began ordering some men to go investigate the explosion.

Naruto outside of the village heard the explosion and said "It's show time Teme." as he bit his thumb and began flashing through hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground saying "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and thought _Itachi."_

Sasuke and Naruto soon were standing on the 200 ft tall form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Sasuke heard a voice that made him freeze say "**Do you have my pocky Naruto."**

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke freeze and said "Sure do Itachi and its all thanks to your little brother Sasuke here." as he knocked Sasuke off Itachi head why throwing the pocky on the ground as well before he shushined away.

Sasuke looked up at the form of Kyuubi and screamed "Itachi.......I am going to kill you again and then the dobe." as he began to gather chakra in his hands as Itachi ate the box of pocky and used his tail to flick Sasuke in the head and said "**Foolish little brother**."

The Tsuchikage who had arrived when Naruto hands hit the ground eyes went wide at the sight of the Kyuubi and he looked at his men who were also getting scared and then they heard the words Itachi and Sasuke said and Sasuke let the curse seal level 2 cover his body and he grew his bat wings and flew into the air and began to attack Itachi who started to grab Iwa nins off the walls of the village with his tails and used them to throw at his brother.

Tsunade had just grabbed Kushina and was running out the door when Naruto appeared in front of her and Terra ran up beside him and asked "What's going on and how do we get out of here."

Just then the sound of birds chirping was heard and Naruto said "That would be Sasuke and his brother doing some family bonding and we are getting out of here like this." as he grabbed both ladies who had a girl in their arms and all 5 disappeared in a yellow flash right as some Iwa nins arrived looking to see what was the explosion.

They appeared about 2 miles away from the village and Naruto thought "_Itachi, now."_

Itachi sighed and turned before running toward the direction the kagebunshin of Naruto ran to earlier as Sasuke flew after him.

Tsunade and Terra were both trying to figure out what happened when the sound of something big and fast was heard coming toward them and both saw the figure of Kyuubi rushing at them and Kyuubi grabbed both woman as Naruto jumped into the air and landed on Kyuubi head and Kyuubi sat both woman and the girls in their arms on his back and kept running with Sasuke screaming chasing after them.

The Tsuchikage who had hidden when Kyuubi began to grab his men came out of hiding and saw a lot of his men injured or dead and he thought "_what the hell just happened."_

Just then a ninja landed beside him and said "Sir, the prisoners that had been captured with Namikaze have both escaped along with the princess Uzumaki."

The Tsuchikage who could see the form of Kyuubi nearly out of sight said "Tend to the wounded and send word to all our bases. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is now wanted dead with a $3 million on his head. Begin cleaning up any damage." as he walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

FROM NOW ON WHEN KYUUBI SPEAKS IT IS ITACHI BUT I WILL CALL HIM KYUUBI.

About 20 minutes after the escape from Whirlpool Kyuubi said "**Naruto, I am almost out of chakra so we need to stop."**

Naruto nods and looks about a half mile back and saw Sasuke trying to catch up still flying and he said "Set the girls on the ground and leave. I will deal with your brother." as he reached under his cloak and there was a click sound that drew Tsunade attention as Naruto walked toward the tails of Kyuubi as a sword was drawn from underneath his cloak and a gasp from the girl in her arms who was shaking moments before in fear made Tsunade look down and see the red headed girl wide eyed.

Naruto felt Kyuubi stopping and he took off running down the length of Kyuubi tails where one was at its highest point and Naruto had a red tail form out of his back as he ran and as he jumped off of Kyuubi tail a second red tail formed out of his back and faster then any of the woman could track Naruto disappeared in a display of pure speed.

At that moment a clash of power was felt as Naruto and Sasuke met in mid air and Kyuubi used his tails to grab the woman and set them on the ground before taking one look at Naruto and Sasuke and smirked before he went up in smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke clashed swords and Sasuke was gritting his teeth and screamed "I am going to kill you dobe."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah, whats new there teme." as he slashed and blocked six more times before both blades were knocked away onto the ground.

Both boys began to fight using Taijutsu as they landed on the ground and they both phased away grabbing their swords and clashing one more time before they broke apart.

Sasuke said in gritted teeth "How is he alive and now the Kyuubi dobe."

Naruto said "I will answer your question but only if we both agree to not kill each other since we both have people who need us. You have your fiancé and unborn child and I have the girls. We can settle this the old fashion way. Taijutsu only."

Sasuke said "Very well dobe." as he sheathed his sword and Naruto did his as well and both took a stance and Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke who crossed his arms to block it and both boys phased out of view trading punches and kicks.

As they bounced around the area Naruto put his knees into Sasuke stomach making him double over before jack hammering his fist into Sasuke back slamming him into the ground.

As Naruto landed on a tree he said "When you sent me back I changed history by signing the fox contract before Madara did and because of Kyuubi trying to trick me to gain his freedom he was punished by the goddess of Kitsune Inari who decided to try to repay me for some of the suffering Kyuubi caused as well as some other things and made Itachi the new Kyuubi but while killing the one inside of me leaving me with only half the foxes chakra and your brother is only as strong as any other summon as his punishment."

Sasuke climbed out of the crater hearing Naruto and looked at him after he finished and to Naruto surprise he melted into the ground as Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin sending him into the air where Sasuke appeared behind him and prepared Lee finisher by wrapping his arms around him and began spinning Naruto while sending him toward the girls.

A few moments earlier with the girls Terra set Selen on the ground after Kyuubi dispelled who turned to look at her mother with a very confused look on her face and asked "Mommy, why are we here with them if he killed daddy."

Terra looked at Selen with sadness in her eyes and bit her lip trying to think of the right words to say when Tsunade said "Selen.....when you get older you will realize that even when we don't want to there comes times where things happen we can't help. Yes Naruto killed your daddy on accident when he was trying to save my brother. He didn't mean to kill your daddy but your daddy accidentally got in the way."

Terra smiled a small smile as Selen asked "So daddy did die in an accident like mommy said and uncle Naruto killed daddy but in an accident....like Goldy mom."

Terra eyes got wide and said "Yes dear, just like your kitty Goldy. You remember how you wanted to stop your ball from getting destroyed by the wagon and Goldy accidentally got killed by chasing it. It's the same thing."

Selen looked down and said "Oh........so does that mean it's OK not to mad at uncle Naruto then." as she looked back up at her mom.

Terra said "Yes dear it is." as she looked at the other little girl who appeared to be the same age as her daughter and asked "So who are you."

The red headed girl who was watching the red and white lights bouncing a distance away turned and asked "Who me." getting a nod from Terra.

The girl said "I am Kushina Uzumaki, princess of whirlpool.....hey doctor lady, who is that and how does he have my family sword. I was always told that only Uzumaki can touch that sword without being hurt and I am the only Uzumaki." as she pointed toward Naruto and Sasuke.

Terra eyes got wide as she looked at Tsunade who nods her head and Tsunade said "That Kushina is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.....he is one of your distant relatives."

Kushina eyes got wide and she said "So I'm not the last one left.........are mommy and daddy still alive also." with hope in her eyes.

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "I'm sorry dear but besides you and him I don't believe there are any left."

Kushina looked down and asked "So why did we leave Whirlpool. Mommy and daddy told me never to leave the village so why did we leave."

Tsunade said "Because you are going to live with your relative now who does not live in Whirl....." as a crash was heard and dust covered the field where they were at as the dust cleared they saw Naruto climbing out of a crater not to far away from them and he rubbed his lip with his jacket sleeve and said "Alright teme, I deserved that one for summoning him before telling you but you had that one coming as well for what you did to me." as the tails around him slowly started to leave along with the red chakra and Sasuke landed on the ground not to far away and the wings on his back went away as the curse seal receded and he said "So are there any other surprises I should know about besides my brother dobe."

Naruto said "Yeah, this." as he bit his thumb and went through hand seals again and slammed them on the ground and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu." as the field was covered in smoke and when it went away there was several different color foxes standing there.

One gasped and said "Sasuke-kun." in a voice that Sasuke instantly recognized and he said "Sakura."

Another fox squealed and changed into Karin and went to tackle Sasuke to the ground only for him to jump away into a tree and he looked at Naruto and said "You hate me don't you. First my brother and then my 2 biggest fan girls"

Another fox said "Fate has a since of humor, huh Uchiha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said "Hyuuga."

Before Sasuke could react he was tackled to the ground by another fox who screamed "Ah my youthful friend, you have returned to us as well."

Sasuke pushed Lee off of him and he looked at Naruto and said "That's it.....I don't even want to know dobe. Release them so we can go."

Naruto shrugged and said "Ah, your no fun Teme. I'll summon you later Sakura-chan so you can tell the others but we need to get out of here." as all the foxes went up in smoke.

When the foxes went away Sasuke said "This is payback for me trying to kill you, isn't it."

Naruto said "From me, no.......from someone else....maybe." and thought "_I have to thank Inari for that. The look on his face was priceless both from his brother and them."_ as the jewel around his neck glowed a moment.

Sasuke said "Whatever dobe. We should go." as he started to move.

Kushina looked at Naruto and asked "Are you really an Uzumaki."

Naruto turned to look at her and thought "_so that is what mom looked like chibi.....I wonder what dad looks like."_

Sasuke also took a look at the girl and said "You got all your looks from your father dobe."

Kushina and Selen both looked confused and Naruto bent down and looked at Kushina and said "Yeah...I am....." as he saw Tsunade mouth something and he read it and said "a distant relative. I don't know how distant though. My mother was an Uzumaki but died the day I was born as did my father who was Namikaze so I never really knew much about our family. I know some but not a lot. My name is Naruto and your Kushina right."

Kushina smiled and nods and Selen who was getting jealous cleared her throat and Naruto looked at her and said "Oh Selen.....about your dad...."

Selen ran over and hugged him and said "It's OK Uncle Naruto. Mommy told me it was an accident and he died like my kitty did when I was little."

Naruto sweat dropped and Sasuke screamed "Come on Dobe or I am leaving you."

Naruto sighed and said "Yeah, yeah, keep you dress on Teme."

Kushina looked back and forward between Naruto and Selen and she turned and asked "Are you related to me as well."

Naruto said "Um.....not exactly Kushina. You see Selen here is...."

Terra interrupted him and said "Selen is my daughter and Naruto is such a close friend of the family that we treat him like he's my brother so Selen calls him uncle even though he is not by blood but not all family are related by blood."

Kushina thought a moment and said "I see......what's blood."

All 3 adults sweat dropped at this and Tsunade said "It's not important Kushina but we really should get going if we want to get to your new home soon."

Kushina nods and said "OK doctor lady......are you Naruto wife." causing Tsunade to stumble and Naruto to pale a moment afraid of what Tsunade might do and Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "No......why."

Kushina said "Oh....I just thought that if you were uncle Naruto wife that would mean your my aunt." as she looked down."

Naruto saw the sad look on Kushina face and he closed his eyes and said "Your not alone Kushina. You got me."

Selen said "And me."

Terra said "And me as well Kushina."

Tsunade saw the girls eyes get wide and she looked at Tsunade expectantly while giving the puppy eye no jutsu and Tsunade sighed and said "Alright, you got me as well. Someone got to keep you safe with this baka here around."

Naruto said "Hey, I'm not the idiot who got captured."

Tsunade said "No, but your the idiot who pissed off the strongest ninja village in the world several times."

Naruto said "And....we all lived so what's wrong with that."

Sasuke who came back saw everyone still standing where they were and he heard Naruto statement and said "Because not everyone can climb out of a snake pit without dying from the venom dobe, now lets go or do I need to kick your ass again."

Naruto shook his head and said "Fine.....Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 10 Kagebunshin appeared and 2 grabbed both Kushina and Selen and set them on another 2 clones back and one grabbed Terra bridal style and picked her up as Naruto himself picked up Tsunade bridal style as well who 'eeped' and said "Let me go." as she tried to move.

Naruto said "NO, now stop moving or my hands might go where Jiraiya wants his to go." causing Tsunade to freeze and look at him with murder in her eyes and said "You wouldn't."

Naruto looked at her and said "Try me. As long as you behave I will be a gentlemen but if you don't then all bets are off. Teme, set the pace. The rest of you form a star around us and look for dangers. Lets go." as he took off to the trees getting screams of joy from both little girls who were ridding piggy back and Terra put her head on his shoulder and whispered in the clones ear "Thank you for saving us and not leaving us there to die. No matter what happens I am glad you came into our lives."

The clone whispered back "Can you do me a favor."

Terra said "Watch Kushina for you."

The clones eyes got wide a moment and said "Yeah, I have to help Sasuke with something and I can't bring her with me. I got money to pay to take care of her from Whirlpool treasure room. In case I don't make it back please look after her like you would Selen. I would ask Tsunade to do it but if the leaf village is to survive what is to come in the future then they will need her skills to save lives."

Terra asked "But how can you be sure that the future hasn't changed enough to not need her."

The clone was silent for several moments and said "Because as long as there is pain in the world there will be war and death. It is an endless spiral of death that consumes all and leaves nothing behind.............he was right, the only way to bring peace is to end the pain." as the clone looked in thought.

Terra looked up and looked at the clones eyes as she tried to figure out what it meant by that and she looked at the real Naruto and thought "_what did he mean."_

Tsunade did not move for the next hour other then to glare at Naruto and watch the world move around her and she thought "_show off, he's moving at speeds faster then even I could and he caring me. At this rate we should be back home by tomorrow afternoon if we set up camp."_ as she crossed her arms and tried to get comfortable while Naruto kept his eyes straight ahead on Sasuke who was running a 50 yards ahead.

Tsunade slowly grew tired as she looked over and saw that Selen, Terra, and Kushina were all asleep and she closed her eyes as the sun began to set and she asked "So when are we making camp."

Naruto said "Were not. Sasuke and I both can go days without rest so we are going to get you all to Konoha about dawn."

Tsunade opened her eyes and said "But that's insane, you can't keep those clones up for that long and see in the dark.....can you." asking the last part with a questioning look on her face.

Naruto said "Don't worry Tsunade. Sasuke and I aren't normal humans. We are closer to demons, remember."

Tsunade frowned and thought "_so he still pissed at me but then what about what he told Sasuke when I left the slug behind. Did he really mean that."_ and asked "Hey Naruto, who was your sensei. I mean who trained you."

Naruto looked at her in shock and asked "Why do you want to know."

Tsunade said "Well I was just wondering because I hate to admit it but your in a whole other league then I am. I am just curious about your past."

Naruto got a far off look on his face and said "I guess the one who you can give most of the credit to would be Jiraiya."

Tsunade eyes got wide and said "That pervert."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, ero-sannin may have been the worlds biggest super pervert but his heart was solid gold. When I first met him it was during the Chunnin exams."

Tsunade asked "Whats that."

Naruto smiled and said "After the second great ninja war the economy of the world was in ruin so to save their villages Iwa, Kumo, Mist, Suna, and Konoha all decided to try and draw clients to their villages but needed a way to advertise their skills. It was agreed upon that an exam twice a year would be held with a new village hosting it each year to draw people not only to the exam to make bets on who would win but also to show some of the up and coming ninja that each village had. It worked as a substitute for war for a few years until some of the smaller nations who were losing their clients to the big 5 tried to get into the exams and were refused. It got to the point 15 nations united together and attacked 4 of the 5 great nation leaving mist alone since they were so far away and that sparked the 3rd great shinobi war. That war was a bloodbath and it was where several great ninja from Konoha came to the fore front but none of them compared to my father. He was trained by ero-sannin and created 2 jutsu that made him feared in the world. The Rasengan and the Hiraishin."

Tsunade blinked and asked "Flying thunder god. What's that."

Naruto said "Remember how we left the castle instantly somehow. That was the Hiraishin. It allowed my father to kill 1000 Iwa ninja in less then 5 minutes by himself. He became known as the yellow flash and was marked as an SS rank ninja with a flee on sight issued on him. Anyone who did not flee was immediately listed as dead and no search team would go look for them."

Tsunade was in aw and asked "And you can use that jutsu."

Naruto said "Yeah........."

A voice that startled all of them said "He actually was planning to use that jutsu to save you niece." making Naruto and Sasuke freeze and woke up all the girls."

They looked and saw the Nidaime Hokage emerging out of lake and Naruto said "Teme, how the hell did we both miss him and what are you doing here Nidaime-sama."

Tobirama said "Well we got Tsunade summon and I was sent to try and intercept her before she got to whirlpool but it appears I was to late."

Naruto set Tsunade down and Kushina asked "Whose that uncle." pointing toward Tobirama.

Naruto looked at her and said "A friend.....now can you explain how were you able to not only get past me and him but also able to hear what I was saying to her."

Tobirama held up his hand and small globs of water flew out of the forest in every direction into the lake making it bigger and he said "Suiton:View globes. It allows me to send water up to 5 miles away in every direction from a water source and when someone passes by it transmits the sound and view of the people talking or what they are doing that reflect around the air pocket I was in under the water like a giant TV. I didn't know where Tsunade was at specifically so I was using it to search for her and picked you all up not to far away. As for how you missed my chakra signature the lake saturated my chakra with water chakra and I lower it to avoid detection."

Naruto nods and Sasuke looked bored and said "OK dobe, we got them to Konoha so can we go now."

Naruto frowned and said "In a few Teme. I got some things I need to take care of."

Tsunade looked at her great uncle and asked "Was I really black ops."

Tobirama sighed and nods his head and said "Your grandfather had to do what was in the best interest of the many instead of the few. He didn't want to but he had no choice."

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "I see." as she looked away.

Naruto saw this and he looked at Tobirama and said "Can I speak to you privately."

Tobirama looked at Tsunade a moment and nods and both jump away a few hundred yards. When they stopped Tobirama said "Thank yo...." anything else he was going to say ended with Naruto fist in his face and Naruto said "Shut the hell up you bastard before I kill you. Tsunade did not deserve to be told like that. The needs of the many....bullshit. I know you didn't like it and I know the rest of your family don't like it but not the village is not always first. Sometimes the family has to come first. Now I want you to go back out there and give your niece a hug and comfort her or so help me I will show you exactly how much I held back against Madara."

Tobirama held his nose and used a minor medical jutsu to stop the bleeding and he stood up and looked at Naruto who was glaring at him and he said "Fine but first tell me how exactly is Sasuke Uchiha here now. Yes I know who he is. I watched you all longer then you think I did. I heard and saw everything you did in front of whirlpool and I heard what you said to the girls and to Sasuke so I know he's the one you told me about. I know the red head is your mother but who are the other 2."

Naruto frowned and said "My entire trip back was a set up. Sasuke was the one who arranged for Gaara to send me back after he faked his death so that way he could wait until a time that he could use those I care for to get me to help him find his fiancé who he had to send back to save from her fathers wrath."

Tobirama asked "But why send his fiancé back in time to save her from her dad."

He felt a blade at his neck and he heard Sasuke voice behind him that said "Because her father is Madara Uchiha from our time and just because the dobe was to busy with his hormones to detect you didn't mean I didn't ."

Sasuke stiffened as he felt a kunai at his neck as the Tobirama he held the kunai at dissolved into blood and he heard Tobirama say "Just because I mostly use Suiton and Raiton jutsu doesn't mean I don't know others Uchiha."

Sasuke looked back and said "Blood clones." as he dissolved into ravens and appeared a few feet away.

All 3 men looked at each other and Naruto had enough of these games released a massive amount of his KI making all the woman pass out and both Sasuke and Tobirama to fall to their knees and he said "**Now that the pissing contest is over you both are going to listen to me. The woman is named Terra and the little girl is her daught**er Selen. They are the reasons I was able to save Tsunade in the first place and also the ones who helped me gain the info Tsunade sent back to you. Terra husband was one of the men who was sent to kill your grandson team but she not loyal to Iwa or him. The bastard drugged and raped her conceiving her daughter and the Tsuchikage and her father both did nothing about it and her father sold her into slavery to the man. She has a unique skill that could be useful to Konoha if you earn her trust."

Sasuke stood up first glaring at Naruto who glared back and Sasuke said "Whatever dobe. When you finished meet me where we had our first true fight." as he let the curse seal cover him and he grew the bat wings and flew away.

After he was gone Naruto looked at Tobirama who stood up slowly and he asked "So you want me to trust her."

Naruto said "No, I don't expect you to trust her you owe me. I saved Nawaki and Tsunade both from Iwa so as payment I want you to let Selen, Terra, and Kushina to live in Konoha as civilians. I don't care what restrictions you place to keep village security but none of the 3 are to be used as breeding stock or forced to do anything like that. Their safety is YOUR responsibility, not Konoha, not your brother, but you personally. I trust no one else with them. If they are harmed YOU will pay the price."

Tobirama said "You dare threaten me."

Naruto snorts and said "Threaten, no. State a given fact and give a promise, yes, and I never go back on my word. I won't be returning to Konoha again. After I finish what I have to for Sasuke I will be tracking down and finishing what I should have done in the first place and eliminate Madara. He's the one who pissed off Iwa into kidnapping Tsunade. Here." as he held out several scrolls.

Tobirama looked a little nervous as he took the scrolls and asked "What are these."

Naruto said "The blue scroll has a detailed map of whirlpool village as well as current military presence. The green scroll has part of the treasury of Whirlpool. I took enough to make sure those 3 will be able to live a normal life as long as they don't go spending it wastefully. The red scroll is for Tsunade and only her. Nawaki has one as well that I told him to read after Tsunade was safely home. Their just goodbyes from me and a few things that I think could save their lives in the future......as for the 2 white scroll........inside that scroll is my entire knowledge. It is divided into age with standard storage seals. I want you to make sure that when both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki reaches the age for each section that they receive the scrolls inside those sections. It will allow both to grow strong and hopefully they will still get together now. I would ask for you to help them get together but I am already asking enough of you."

Tobirama looked at the scrolls and at Naruto and asked "Why don't you give them these. I mean you can return for them."

Naruto looked at the sky and asked "Do you know why there is wars."

Tobirama looked confused and shook his head and Naruto said "Because people only remember the pain of loss and the fear that losing something gives them. To stop wars man must stop fearing losing what import and treasure what they have. Like my sensei I want to see peace but unlike him I will bring it to the world but not through destruction and death but through protection and life. Goodbye." as he was gone in a yellow flash.

Tobirama looked at the place Naruto stood moments before and felt a breeze blow through the area and he heard a whisper in the wind say "_chosen is the destiny of the world."_ as he looked around trying to figure out what that voice was.

Naruto appeared at the valley of the end where Sasuke was holding a tri pronged kunai and said "Next time, don't send a clone." as he tossed it to Naruto who caught it and pocketed the kunai and said "So where is this girl suppose to be starting from."

Sasuke said "Rain."

Naruto said "Cool, maybe I can see it when it's not in ruins or a whole in the world."

Sasuke snorts and said "Only you would admire your own handiwork. Lets go dobe." as he jumped away as did Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17

When Tsunade and the others awoke Tobirama asked "Is everyone OK."

Tsunade looked around and asked "What happened and where are Sasuke and Naruto."

Tobirama said "They said they had something they had to do and I told them I would make sure you all got to Konoha safe. If everyone is ready we should go. It's about 5 hours to Konoha from here."

Tsunade frowned and saw Kushina looking down and she walked over and picked her up and said "It's OK. He will be back. I promise you."

Kushina wiped a tear from her eyes and nods and Terra who was holding her daughter said "Let's go then."

When the group arrived at the gates of Konoha the guards at the gate were wide eyed seeing Tsunade alive and a swirl of leaves appeared in front of the group and the Hashirama appeared and he saw Tsunade and said "Oh Tsunade, thank god your safe." as he tried to hug her but Tsunade stepped to the side away from him and he stopped trying to hug her and Tsunade said "I want to talk to you privately."

Hashirama said "Very well......who are the rest of our guest brother."

Tobirama said "The little red head is Kushina Uzumaki, princess of Whirlpool country and the last Uzumaki besides Naruto." making Hashirama wide eyed.

He looked at the girl and asked "What is she doing here brother."

Tsunade said "Madara Uchiha killed the rest of the Uzumaki clan along with Kakazu while both impersonated Konoha ninja. The only reason the girl here was spared was because she wasn't in the castle when it happened. Now Whirlpool has formed an alliance with Iwa against us because of him. Madara has also been attacking several villages along the border to Iwa to piss them off at us which is why I was captured and nearly executed."

Hashirama frowned and asked "How are you sure that it was Madara and not Naru....." as he was slapped by Tsunade in the face.

Tsunade screamed "HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU. MADARA UCHIHA IS EVIL. I SAW THE LOOKS ON THE FACES OF THE PEOPLE WHO LOST THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO THE BASTARD. I SAW AS THEY SPAT ON ME AND THREW ROTTEN FRUIT TO HUMILIATE ME WHEN THEY WERE GOING TO EXECUTE ME. HOW CAN I BE SURE IT WAS MADARA AND NOT NARUTO. THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE. HE'S NOT THAT TYPE OF PERSON. HE GOES OUT OF HIS WAY TO AVOID HURTING OTHERS IF HE COULD. WHEN HE RESCUED ME FROM IWA HE DID IT WITHOUT KILLING ANYONE. THE ONLY TIME HE KILLED ANYONE WAS WHEN I MADE A MISTAKE THAT NEARLY GOT US ALL CAPTURED AND KILLED AND HE WAS FORCED TO.......Until you can see the truth about Madara and Naruto your a black ops to me as I was to yo _Hokage-sama._" saying the title with venom in her voice.

Hashirama looked down and said "I see......brother.......I see that I am no longer able to lead this village the way it should be lead because of my own bios opinion. I turn the village over to you as we discussed before. Guide them well as I was unable to." as he began to walk out the gates.

Tobirama asked "Where are you going brother."

Hashirama said "Our clan property north of here. You know the place. I will go there for the remainder of my days." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade let a tear fall as she looked where he was a moment ago and thought "_oh grandfather....I'm sorry." _

She stiffened as she felt someone hug her legs and she saw Kushina hugging her and said "Don't cry doctor lady." with a smile on her face.

Tsunade smiled and thought "_your wrong Sasuke, he got his mothers smile."_

Tobirama sighed and said "Tsunade......take these 3 to the guest cabin Naruto used when he was here. They shall stay there. After that you can go see your mother. I must head to the tower and inform the rest of the village that my brother has stepped down."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "Come on all of you. I can show you where you can stay. The girls might have to share a room since it only has 2 bedrooms but I will bring some food and supplies for you after I see my mother and brother."

Terra said "Thank you Tsunade and thank you also Tobirama Hokage-sama." as she bowed.

Tobirama nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves as Tsunade lead them away.

When Tsunade walked into her house she saw her mom who was sitting in a chair freeze and slowly stood up and asked in a shaking voice "Tsunade.....is that you."

Tsunade smiled and said "Yeah mom....I'm home."

Touka screamed "TSUNADE." as she ran over and hugged her daughter for all she could.

The scream of Tsunade name had drawn the attention of Nawaki who ran downstairs screaming "What's wrong mom." as he stopped on the stairs and saw Tsunade and he jumped over the rail and landed on the ground and ran toward his mom and sister and tackled both to the ground screaming "Sis." as he hugged Tsunade.

Tsunade put her hand on Nawaki head and said "Hey squirt....I'm back."

Nawaki looked up at her and asked "It was Naruto-sensei, wasn't it. He's the one who saved you, right.....where is he."

Tsunade smiled and said "Yeah....it was him and.....he's gone for now. An old friend of his showed up needing his help so he left to help his friend."

Touka got a confused look on her face and asked "Really, what friend."

Tsunade looked at her and said "Sasuke."

Touka eyes got wide as she covered her mouth and Tsunade said "It's alright....trust him."

Touka bit her lip and said "Alright dear....welcome home. You need to tell us all about it."

Tsunade said "Sure but first we need to go buy some groceries. We got 3 guest at our guest cabin and all 3 need some food. I will explain after that alright."

Touka said "Sure." as she pulled both her children close to her.

The next day in Rain country Naruto stood on a hill and whistled and said "Damn, So this is what it looked like before."

Sasuke standing beside him said "Yeah.....so do you feel her."

Naruto sighed and said "Give me a minute." as he put his hands together and 4 Kagebunshin appeared and all 3 took off toward different directions while the 4th shape shifted into Tazuna and entered the village. Naruto sat down and closed his eyes as red rings appeared under his eyes and he was covered in silver chakra and Sasuke looked with his Sharingan and saw the 3 clones that had circled the hidden village also became silver and 15 minutes later they all went up in smoke and Naruto sat there for a few moments as the chakra around him disappeared and he stood up and looked over the village and said "So.....which do you want. The good news, the bad news, the worst news or Orochimaru raping your ass news."

Sasuke frowned and said "What."

Naruto said "The good news is I found your girl. She's in a hospital under 4 squads of DEW protection. It seems she was capture by Rain and suspected of being a spy. Hanzo has her there so they can use her as breeding stock since they know she's an Uchiha. That's the bad news."

Sasuke clenched his fist and asked "What's the rest of the news."

Naruto pointed and said "You have twins, 1 boy, 1 girl. The girl is being held in a clan compound there.....the boy is being held there in another clan compound." pointing toward another spot.

Blood was flowing from Sasuke hands and he asked "Are they alright."

Naruto said "Your girls been sedated but besides that she appears fine......the kids I can't be for sure since their under heavy guard......the worst news is that Akatasuki is here." making Sasuke turn and hiss "WHAT."

Naruto said "My clone that that went into the hospital to follow the feel of the strongest curse seal in there saw Hanzo and Madara talking. Apparently they go way back and they tested your girls blood and matched her as Madara daughter."

Sasuke frowned and said "Shit dobe. Can this get any worse."

Naruto said "Yeah, we got 30 squads of dew heading this way as we speak feeling my nature chakra. You get out of here and let me deal with them. While I am busy distracting Hanzo and Madara you get you girl from the hospital. Room 219. East wing of the hospital on the front side. There is one squad inside the room with her, half of one outside on the balcony and half of one in the hall going into the room, one on the roof, and one on the first floor. All feel about Chunnin level."

Sasuke asked "How sure are you about the info."

Naruto said "As sure as Gato greedy."

Sasuke nods and he flashed through a set of hand signs and he disappeared. Naruto was covered in smoke moments later and he looked like Gaara and he sat down to meditate.

A few moments later he was surrounded by 30 squads of DEW.

Naruto opened his eyes and asked "Yes. Is there a problem."

One of the Dew said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

Naruto said "I am Gaara. A seal master, I am merely resting in my travels on this hill to restore my energy. Is that a problem." in a neutral voice.

One said "Don't get all snobbish asshole. You are trespassing in our country and we can kill you for it."

Naruto asked "And what's to say I am not also from this country and have free rights to come and go as I please." in Gaara dead voice.

Another DEW said "Your not from here outsider. We can tell. Now you will come with us or we will kill you."

Naruto shrugged and said "Sure.....take me to your leader." as he held up his hands.

Each of the men were tense until they put a pair of chakra bindings on Naruto.

After that one of them hit Naruto in the back of the head and he passed out.

When Naruto awoke he found himself tied to a chair and he saw there was seals on the wall and thought "_well they sure know how to hold a normal person."_

About 20 minutes later the door to his room opened up and Naruto saw Hanzo walk in and asked "Well....is it him."

Madara looked at Naruto with his Sharingan and said "No. It does not appear to be though I must ask you boy. How can you use Nature chakra."

Naruto said "Huh.....what's that and who are you."

Madara glared and punched Naruto in the face and said "That chakra you were leaking before you were captured."

Naruto blinked and said "Oh....toad chakra. Sorry, never heard it called anything else besides that. Anyways who are you."

Hanzo said "I am Hanzo, leader of rain country and this is Madara. An associate of mine."

Naruto said "OK. Well I was traveling around the world learning about seals so that some day I could free my father from a seal he sealed himself into and I met this kid named Jiraiya at the hot springs when he was peaking on woman there and this toad that he was suppose to be training with came and found him. I don't really know what was said but they got into a fight and the toad said that he could take anyone as a summoner and he jumped on my head and told that Jiraiya kid that if he wanted to learn to be a summoner then he would have to come back to toad mountain and prove it. Until then he was taking me as his apprentice. The next thing I know I am on this huge mountain somewhere that was hard to breath and he asked me who I was. I told him my name was Gaara and what I was trying to do by becoming a seal master. The toad nods and told me that if I could pass a test that he would allow me access to their knowledge of seals. The test was for me to learn to control toad chakra since I never actually trained to be a ninja besides learning enough to make seals I don't have much chakra and he thought that toad chakra would be enough to aid me to save my father. For over 6 months it took me to reach the level I am at and then they gave me a small book on seals and after I read it all they took me back to the hot springs I first started at."

Hanzo frowned and looked at Madara and Madara narrowed his eyes and asked "Do you have any proof of your claim."

Naruto said "If you want I can explain every seal in this room since I recognizing them all and can disable them if I wanted to. They all seem pretty novice to me."

Hanzo frowned and said "You think you can do better."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "How about a bet. I know a seal that can seal us in this room for 24 hours and if I can not disable every seal in this room in that time explaining what the seal I disabled was and create a better one for each of the seals then I will become your servants but if I can then you let me research all the sealing knowledge of your country and give me free pass to come and go as I please. What do you say." with a smirk on his face.

Hanzo asked "And why should I not just kill you or keep you here until you die."

Naruto said "Because a good seal master is hard to come by and you know I might be able to create something to help your country like a seal you can use to make it quit raining for a couple of days so your country could prosper."

Hanzo eyes were wide and he asked "Can you really do something about the rain here."

Naruto said "Rain is nothing more then water condensed until it can't hold up any more. Your country suffers from rain because of the ocean water coming into your country from the strong winds of Wind country. All I would have to do is create a seal to weaken the wind that blows into your country and I could either make it only rain once a weak or once a month or once a year if you wanted it to."

Hanzo looked at Madara who was watching Naruto and asked "What do you think Madara."

Madara said "Very well.....I have always been interested in the effects of seals."

Naruto said "Good, then how about releasing me and I can show you both about my sealing knowledge and when you see I am telling the truth I will create that seal to fix the weather here in exchange for your sealing knowledge. Do you agree Hanzo-sama."

Hanzo said "Yes though only Madara will stay with you. I have duties I must perform for my country." as he cut Naruto free.

Naruto said "Very well. I shall begin immediately as he reached into his vest and a puff of smoke and a scroll appeared shocking both Hanzo and Madara and Hanzo thought "_my men are getting sloppy."_ and said "Good day to you then." as he left.

Naruto began to draw a seal on the wall and began to explain what it was and what it did while disabling the other seals in the room.

Sasuke after leaving Naruto was now in an abandon apartment and he waited until nightfall. When it got dark outside he slipped outside and began to use stealth to head toward the hospital.

As he got there he quickly appeared behind one of the men on the balcony and killing him and his partner before either had a chance to realize he was there by stabbing both in the head.

Sasuke then snuck to the window and using his Sharingan cast a genjutsu on the room and entered the room. He saw his fiancé Miko asleep on the bed and he killed all 4 men in the room who were still trapped in the genjutsu and he unhooked the IV in Miko arm and shushined away with her and appeared in the abandon apartment he found.

Just then a chill was felt and he looked outside and blinked and thought "_Only one person does the __impossible.__ DOBE.....how the hell did you make it snow in rain country where it never snows when it is 90 fucking degrees outside."_

Inside his office Hanzo narrowed his eyes and thought "_how is this possible."_ and then remembered the words that Naruto said and thought "_If he can make it quit raining in rain country then he could also freeze the rain. I have to stop him."_ as he quickly left his office heading toward the sealed room where Madara and Naruto were.

When he got there he jerked the door open and saw Naruto drawing talking in a board tone while Madara sat with his arm on the arm rest watching Naruto with his Sharingan.

Hanzo screamed "What have you done."

Naruto blinked as did Madara and both asked at the same time "What are you talking about."

Hanzo said "It's snowing outside and the temperature has dropped 60 degrees in the last hour. What are you doing."

Naruto stood and popped his back in a board tone and Madara looked at him in concern now and Naruto said "This." as he was covered in smoke and Madara eyes got wide as he saw Naruto standing there and suddenly there was a yellow flash by the door as a clone popped out of the wall unsealing a Hiraishin kunai and Naruto slammed the door closed in the room that glowed blue and both men felt their chakra being sucked out of them.

Naruto then shushin back to the hill where he started from and found Sasuke chakra signature. He then shushin there and felt a kunai against his neck and Naruto looked over and said "She's a looker teme. Madara and Hanzo are both trapped in a room that will suck their chakra like it was mine earlier to freeze all the water in rain country for the next 24 hours. We got till then to get you kids and fiancé out of here."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "You could have killed Madara and you didn't."

Naruto said "Couldn't. Most of my chakra was sealed off in the prison room they had me in. I couldn't use any ninjutsu and without it I am not sure I could beat him so for now we can wait. Listen. I can get your kids and you get your wife. You know that island north of the fire country. That little one that the fire temple was built on."

Sasuke said "Yeah, what about it."

Naruto said "That's where I been living. I got a cabin set up there and I was given that land by the Shodaime for saving his grandson. Go there with your wife. I will get your kids."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "But their my family."

Naruto eyes flashed to red and he said "You are my brother so they are my family as well. I will get them alive and return them to you. Somebody has to watch here and you won't trust anyone else. TRUST ME. I promise that I will get them."

Sasuke bit his lip and said "You better or I will kill all your precious people."

Naruto said "Deal. Now go."

Sasuke growled and left after picking up Miko.

After he was gone Naruto turned and said "You can come out now Tobi or should I say Madara. I know your there."

A figure stepped out of the shadow and said "You impress me more and more every time I see you.....so tell me. How is it that I have a daughter and grandchildren when I have never had any."

Naruto looked at the man beside Madara and said "You want me then pay my price. I will summon 2 foxes. You will let them take the children and leave. I will then tell you the truth and you and I will have our true fight. The one that you have wanted since that day I defeated you with our restrictions. The Eternal Sharingan vs the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." making Madara wide eye and Kakazu frown who was holding both infants."

Madara eyed Naruto and said "How do I know that you won't run away once the children are safe."

Naruto said "Only way I will leave is if you flee or one of us is dead. I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again Madara."

Madara said "One child, the girl may leave. The boy shall remain as an insurance policy that you will not leave. If you do then Kakazu will kill him. Agreed."

Naruto frowned and said "Very well." as he bit his thumb and a moment later Karin appeared.

Naruto said "Karin......I need you to take the infant girl there to the island where I summoned everyone to before.....she's Sasuke daughter and he's there. Tell him his son will be there after I take care of something."

Karin looked at the 2 men and frowned and said "**Naruto......you......"**

Naruto said "Karin, I will win. No matter the cost so please take her and go. She's more important then I am."

Karin changes human and nods and Naruto took the girl and placed her in a blanket and gave her to Karin who leaps away.

Once they were gone Madara sent a punch at Naruto who dodged it and he slashed his hand and flashed through hand seals and a second Naruto appeared and Naruto threw a kunai at Kakazu who dodged but the second Naruto appeared in front of Kakazu and grabbed the boy and shushined away.

Naruto said "There. Now I can finally go all out." as he rubbed his still bleeding hand across a seal and chakra exploded off his body.

Several miles away Sasuke felt the chakra and thought "_be careful dobe."_ as he looked back toward the hidden rain village and his Sharingan picked up 2 people heading toward him.

He set his fiancé on the ground and prepared to fight when Karin landed and Sasuke saw the infant and he asked "What's going on."

Before Karin could say anything the second Naruto appeared and had the infant son and Naruto said "Take them and go somewhere safe Sasuke......this is goodbye....my friend." as he dissolved into blood.

Sasuke who had his son growled and demanded "What's going on."

Karin looked down and said "He's preparing to fight Madara and if he's got your son also that means he fighting Kakazu also."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Take them to Konoha Karin."

Karin said "I can't I'm nearly out of chakra. I used most of it to get here where I felt your chakra."

Sasuke heard an explosion in the distance and said "Alright. I am going to use one of my raven summons and have it take my wife and children to Konoha. You are to go with them to insure that they make it and inform the Senju and the Uchiha clan about what is happening. If they owe anything to Naruto then tell them to head toward the valley of the end. I will drag the dobe there. Do you understand."

Karin said "Yes."

Sasuke nods and a few minutes later his family was gone and Sasuke turned back toward Rain country and thought "_well at least I know whats going to turn rain into a pile of rubble."_ as he transformed into his curse seal level 2 and flew back toward Rain.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto ducked under a dragon of water and twisted around a stream of fire flashing though one handsigns on each hand and a dragon of fire merged out of the stream of fire and headed back toward Madara who stopped breathing fire and dodge the attack while a wall of wind sliced into Kakazu.

Naruto jumped back as a kunai landed where he had been before exploding and Naruto created 20 Kagebunshin who teamed into pairs of 4 and began gathering chakra into their hands.

Just then a creature of lightning came from the sky dead center of the 5 groups of Kagebunshin which caused the Rasenshurikens that were forming to turn from blue to black and Naruto seeing this quickly shushined away and the black balls of chakra exploded.

When Naruto appeared on the hill over looking the village he whistled and said "Good one Teme. Using that jutsu on my Rasenshurikens is like using Chidori against Rasengan." as a mushroom cloud appeared in the center of the village as buildings began to slide side ways or fall in on themselves and Naruto thought "_Well I know finally what turned Rain into a bunch of rubble."_

Sasuke landed on the hill beside Naruto as his form returned to normal and said "Do you think we got him."

Naruto looked to the left and saw Madara sitting eating an apple and said "Nope. Killed 3 of the other bastards hearts though."

Just then Kakazu appeared beside Madara and he was glaring at Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto said "heads or tails."

Sasuke said "Madara vs Hashirama statues."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Right, you lead 4 eyes, I'll finish Mr. Heart attack and join you."

Sasuke nods and said "Madara Uchiha, Lets see whose Sharingan eye is more powerful." as his Sharingan changed into his Magnekyou sharingan.

Madara frowned and both men blurred out of existance while Naruto said "Wind and fire are all you have left right."

Kakazu sneared and then stiffened as he coughed up blood as a spike of wood shot out of the ground behind him and a spike of sand shot out of the ground in front of him. As this happened Naruto walked over unsheathing his sword and cut of Kakazu head. He then turned and looked at the hidden rain village and thought "_I wonder if history is just repeating itself. It looks exactly as it did when I first saw it all those years from now. Am I actually going to make a difference. I know it seems history is changing but is it actually changing...who knows, right now I need to help Teme finish that bastard off once and for all."_ as he began to jump away.

After Naruto was gone another mask rose out of the ground and merged with Kakazu body and began shooting black hair out that grabbed his head and put it back on as black hair like chakra constructs merged it back together and Kakazu saw several Rain nins arrive and smirked as he attacked them.

Running across the ground parallel to each other Madara and Sasuke both using kunais to knife fight while running and Madara said "Your very skilled for some reject who couldn't stand the might of the True Uchiha clan."

Sasuke said "At least I didn't have to have my brother kill himself after giving me his eyes for being so weak like you."

Madara scowled and threw his kunai and a puff of smoke later and his battle fan appeared in his hands and he swung it at Sasuke who dodged each of the blades and said "Your to slow old man. I know a kunoichi who was a gennin who was better then you are with a battle fan."

Madara swung his fan again while making a half handsign and fire flew from his mouth catching the wind and increasing the size of the fire ball heading toward Sasuke who thought "_Shit."_ as he started to make handsigns before a red blur appeared in front of him and a wall of water formed in front of the fireball causing the area to be covered in mist.

Sasuke said "Took your time dobe." as he finished his handsigns and said "Raiton:Thunderstruck." as lightning hit the mist.

Madara who was in the air ridding his battle fan said "Nice try but try this." as black flames shot out of his eye at both Naruto and Sasuke who split apart and Naruto said "Bite me Teme. Rasengan Dango." as the normal rasengan he was building in his hand was thrown at Madara hitting his fan causing an explosion before the sound of metal hitting the ground and a grunt was heard.

Just then a huge puff of smoke appeared and Hanzo appeared on top of a huge salamander and Hanzo said "I'll kill you Gaara."

Before Naruto or Sasuke could say anything a rough monotone voice said "Not likely." before a hand of sand grab the Salamander and threw it in the air before slamming it back down into the ground.

Sasuke, Madara, Hanzo, and Madara all looked where Gaara now stood with his arms crossed.

Another voice said "Yo, Uzumaki, you miss me, it's your old pal Hachibi and Killer Bee."

Naruto turned to the sound of the second voice and said "OK. I can accept Teme...I can even take a guess at Gaara...but what the hell are you doing here Kiraa Bii."

Gaara said "After the Uchiha came to me and offered a chance to change the future by sending you back I sent word to Bii telling him I didn't trust the Uchiha who was watching for you to leave. Once you were gone I had been spying on the Uchiha and after he came back as well I believe that he was coming to possibly kill you so Bii and I came back as well since all our family was dead it mattered little else what we did since the game was lost...but now it's a new game...Desert coffin." as he had his sand grab Hanzo before he said "Desert burial." and Hanzo body exploded into a shower of blood.

Kiraa said "I guess that leaves just me. Long time no see, allow me to introduce myself I am the killer bee and I am here to put an end to thee, Madara...hehe." as the chakra of the Hachibi began to cover Kiraa and Madara frowned and thought "_A Jinchuuriki..it must be. You were a fool Hashirama to give away the Bijuu "_ and said "I see...well I can take a hint when I'm not wanted...I look forward to getting to know my _daughter_ and _grandchildren_. I also look forward to having our fight _Namikaze."_

Suddenly trees and vines shot out of the ground wrapping around Madara shocking everyone as the voice of Hashirama Senju said "So you really did take your brothers eyes Madara."

Madara turned and said "Hello Hashirama. I was expecting you at that valley north west of the village after I killed my brother. I wanted to settle things between us once and for all."

Hashirama said "What's stopping you and me now."

Madara looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and said "I found someone more interesting to play with. You were a fool Senju, each of these men are Jinchuurikis. Your gifts of peace were used to create weapons of War...but don't worry. I'll make sure to stroke the flames of War to see the full use of these weapons."

The voice of Naruto was heard screaming "SWORDS OF LIGHT." as 12 swords made out of light appeared in a circle around Madara who said "What is this."

Everyone saw a kagebunshin of Naruto standing near the edge of the clearing and Naruto said "Everyone, this is our best chance to end it all. Use your most powerful jutsu. While my clone exist he can't escape. Hurry though, we don't got much time.

Madara tried to use his Sharingan to exit the circle he was in and after finding it wouldn't work he ran toward the opening between the swords only for a barrier to appear.

Naruto who had created 2 more kagebunshin said "It won't work. This jutsu is strong enough to capture a Bijuu...I was given this jutsu by the mother of my daughter...the daughter you and your army killed." as a Rasenshuriken was forming in his hands.

Sasuke who had went to curse seal level 2 flew into the air and was charging the clouds in the sky with lightning charka.

Gaara who had put his hands together in handsigns said "This is for my siblings that you took from me." as a cyclone of wind began to surround his body.

Kiraa who had now fully released all 8 tails of the Hachibi said "This is for my brother." as a black ball began to form in the air above him.

Madara sneered and said "I've never seen any of you and have never done anything to you."

Gaara said "You were the reason we exist...you created us by causing the wars that forced us to be made...Our existance is more then enough reason to destroy you...you validated our existance...an existance that will now be erased.

Off to the side Hashirama who was frozen in place by the KI and the power he was seeing and feeling thought "_My god Madara...what have you created...what have we done."_

A shout of 'Fuuton Rasenshuriken' was heard.

Then another shout of 'Goddes of the wind.'

Another shout of 'Hachibi blast.'

And finally a shout of 'Kirin'

As the 4 attacks converged on Madara who got a look of fear on his face Hashirama quickly began to run away from the clearing.

Off to the side Kakazu who had arrived saw Madara in trouble quickly threw a kunai at the Kagebunshin who was creating the swords of light.

As the 4 attacks hit a huge ball of black chakra appaered morphing into the side of a football stadium.

A few moments later a massive explosion that caused a mushroom cloud to be seen from everywhere in the elemental nations. 200 mile an hour blast of winds shot out slicing everything in its path, thunder breaking windows over 150 miles away, fire leaving nothing but ash and rivers being completely dried..

It took over an hour for the dust to settle.

Hashirama, who had made it to a valley jumped into it as the explosion hit, had finally decided it was time to return to ground zero and see the result.

As he arrived at ground Zero he thought "_My god...Kami."_ as he fell to his knees.

Ground Zero was literally a 1000 foot deep crater that was 7 miles wide.

A cough was heard and a voice said "I regret _nothing _dobe."

Hashirama eyes widen and thought "_No way...how can anyone survive that."_

Another cough was heard and another voice said "He escaped Teme...Kakazu destroyed my kagebunshin and I felt him use THAT jutsu to escape...Kakazu died though."

Kiraa said "Good, Yugito can rest easy then...I can't feel my body."

Gaara voice asked "Why did we use that much power Uzumaki."

Hashirama saw all 4 mens bodies laying in the center of the crater at the bottom each facing a different way with thier feet facing toward the lip of the crater.

Hashirama jumped down into the valley and asked in a scared voice "How did you survive."

Naruto looked at him and said "Sage mode."

Kiraa said "Hachibi."

Sasuke said "Flew above it."

Gaara said "Burried myself under it."

Kiraa said "Still wasn't as big as what we did to Ame the first time Uzumaki."

Naruto grunted and said "True...there was just a bottomless hole then."

Kiraa said "We blew a hole in the moon."

Sasuke said "Dobe just signed his name on the moon."

Gaara said "Indeed, the Uzumaki spiral was seen by all the world...So Rokudaime, what do we do now."

Snoring was heard coming from Naruto causing the others to sweatdrop and Kiraa said "Uzumaki got the right idea, maybe when I wake back up I can finally feel." before he passed out also.

Gaara yawned and said "Anyone wakes me before noon next wednesday dies." as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked and said "Hn." before he passed out.

On the new worlds edge Madara looked at the hole and thought "_Such power...I must possesss it."_

A female shout of "Grandfather." was heard as Madara saw Konoha ninja and Uchiha clan members arrive and Madara clenched his fist and thought "_Someday I will have my revenge...mark my words."_


	19. Chapter 19

When Naruto woke up he found himself in darkness and blinked and thought "_What the hell...where am I." _as he set up and a rag fell off his face causing him to sweatdrop and thought "_I knew that...right...glad I didn't say anything out loud or I would have looked like a fool..hehehe..."_ as he began to look around and thought "_This looks like the Senju cabin I stayed at._"

Naruto looked down and frowned as he saw all his cloths were gone and he stood up and began to look around the room and pursed his lips before he bit his thumb and wiped some blood across a seal on his shoulder and a scroll popped out.

Naruto took the scroll and unsealed some cloths before he sweatdropped and said "Damn it. I don't have any shoes sealed...why the hell don't I have any shoes sealed, I could have swore I did."

The door opened to the room and as Naruto turned he heard a shout of UNCLE." before he was tackled by Kushina who wrapped herself around his leg causing him to fall to the floor since he wasn't prepared for it.

Naruto chuckled as Kushina was talking to fast for him to understand and he said "Woah, slow down...I can't understand you."

Before anything else could be said another blur shot into the room and tackled Naruto also. This time it was Selen who also began to talk a mile a minute and Kushina put her hand over Selen mouth and said "Uncle can't understand girl talk."

Naruto blinked and said "Somehow I know I will be punished for that even though I didn't say it."

Selen looked at Kushina and said "Then let's teach him." as both girls turned to Naruto and began to talk 20 miles a minute at the same time.

Naruto who was starting to get a headache began to rub his temples and thought "_Thought so."_

A chuckle caught his attention and both little girls stop talking as they all looked toward the door and saw Terra standing there and Terra said "Girls, Uncle Naruto just got up from being injured. He needs a few days to recover. Why don't you both go back and play while I help make sure he is OK."

Both girls pouted before getting up and leaving talking to each other a mile a minute and Naruto said "It seems they are getting along."

Terra said "You have no idea...how are you feeling."

Naruto stood up and said "Soar. How long have I been here and how did I get here."

Terra said "It's been a little over 2 weeks. Sakura been popping in checking on you and the other 3 who were with you while Tsunade also been checking on you. Your healing ability is amazing."

Naruto frowned and said "It can be a double edge sword sometimes...So how did I get here."

Terra said "A huge Raven summon appeared with a woman who was a summon as well as an Uchiha woman and 2 infants. They told that you were fighting Madara Uchiha at the Valley north of the village and needed help so Tobimaru sent several ninja including members of the Uchiha clan and Tsunade to come aid you. On thier way there a huge explosion was seen and when they got to the explosion they found you 4 and Hashirama in the crater and Hashirama was standing over the 4 of you. Hashirama ordered that you 4 be brought back to Konoha...he claimed the damage to the crater you were found in was the result of a huge kage level battle...the crater is now being called Rain Lake because it is filling up quickly from all the rain in the area as well as being in Rain country."

Naruto bit his lip and thought "_We made Rain Lake...is this some kind of cosmic joke or something. Are we really making a difference."_

Terra seeing the look on Naruto face asked "Is something wrong."

Naruto said "I'm just wondering if anything I've done so far actually is changing history at all. I...I just don't know." as he looked down.

Terra asked "Don't worry about changing the future. We make our own future. All that matters is are you happy here and now...and thanks to you both my daughter and I are very happy here so yeah, you've made a difference."

Naruto smiled slightly and asked "What happened with Gaara, Bii, and Sasuke."

Terra said "Well...Bii woke up first. Him and the 2 Senju brothers had a talk and he said he wanted to go back to his island. Told the brothers to tell you it's where you mastered Mr. 9 and when you got a lead on Madara send for him."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, Bii always has been more for solitude."

Terra said "Next was Sasuke who awoke since he wasn't as injured as any of the rest of you. He woke up and said he won't tell anything until he talks with you out of respect and the Uchiha clan as a whole sort of got thier ass handed to them by him in a battle and they named him the new clan head."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Sounds about right. Teme never was a follower. Being the son of the clan head when we were kids doesn't hurt and he always wanted to restore the Uchiha clan...so what about Gaara."

Terra said "Um...He's still asleep. Someone tried to wake him up and a clone made out sand appeared crouched behind the guy and stuck both it's fingers up the guys ass while screaming 1000 years of death. Since then no one has had the courage to wake him up."

Naruto nods and said "Sound about right also...Gaara spent 15 years as an insomniac. Being able to finally sleep would give anyone a reason to kill much less use that attack."

Terra said "But it wasn't really an attack."

Naruto said "Trust me, it's an attack. My first sensei after I made gennin used it on me, I modified it and used a kunai with exploding tags on Gaara when he was...using a special summoning jutsu. It works."

Terra sweatdropped and said "I see...Well I can fix you something to eat if you want to go take a shower and then the brothers wanted you to come to the Kage building."

Naruto said "Right...Well I guess a good meal would help before I left."

Terra asked "Where are you going."

Naruto said "I told Tsunade she wouldn't ever have to see me again and I wasn't suppose to ever return to Konoha. I'm going to go back to my island."

Terra frowned and said "I never thought you would be a coward."

Naruto turned and said "What did you say."

Terra said "A coward. Your running away."

Naruto said "No I'm not. I'm keeping my promises. It's what makes me who I am. You should know that since I promised to get you and Selen to safety and I did."

Terra said "But you also made a promise that if you ever got the chance to make Tsunade smile you would. If you left it would mean you broke your promise as she's worried about you."

Naruto scowled and said "Someone talks to much because I'm sure I never told you that."

Terra said "Maybe so...but does it make it any less true."

Naruto sighed and said "Maybe your right...I...I just...I'm tired...I'm tired off all the fighting, of all the killing...I'm tired of living."

Terra said "No, your tired of the life you were living. This isn't the world you knew Naruto. You have a chance to step back and start actually living...Sakura and I talked along with Tsunade and we know a lot about you...why don't you do what you want and actually start to have a life. What good is living if you don't have anything that makes it worth living for. You got friends and family here who want and need you...are you going to abandon them...What about Minato and Kushina...your the only family they have left in the world...thier both orphans now like you were...why don't you give them the family you always wanted...Just some thought. You able to make your own choices and live with them. I'll go make you something to eat for which ever choice you make." as she got up and left the room.

Once she was gone Naruto sighed and thought "_Maybe she's right." _

A half an hour later Naruto walked into the main living room and sat down at the table where Terra had a plate of food waiting on him and he looked over at Selen and Kushina and then at Terra who was sitting by doing needle point near the girls and he smiled slightly and thought "_This is what I always wanted...so why should I accept it."_ as he smiled and finished up his food.

Terra who glanced at him smiled to herself and Naruto got up after finishing and put the dishes in the sink said "I'm going out for a little bit. I'm going to see the Senju brothers."

Kushina said "Can I come uncle."

Naruto asked "Why do you call me uncle."

Kushina smile falter a moment and said "Well...your not my daddy...but you are family and Selen calls you uncle so I thought I would to...is that alright." in an unsure voice.

Naruto got up and moved over and nealt in front of her and said "No, Uncle is fine. I just wanted to make sure you fealt it was OK for me to have that title since we don't know how closely related we really are. Are you sure."

Kushina nods and Naruto looked at Selen and said "That goes for you also."

Selen smiles and Naruto stood up and said "But I have a very important meeting with the Senju brothers. Once that meeting is over I'll come back as quick as I can but it's grown up stuff right now. OK."

Kushina nods and Naruto looked at Terra who said "Don't even ask. I'll watch her anytime. She's become another daughter to me."

Naruto said "Thanks...see you 3 later then." as he left.

When Naruto got to the village he quickly went by roof top to avoid the villagers until he made it to the Hokage 'tower'.

As he landed in front of it 3 Uchiha appeared in front of it and Naruto blinked and said "Hm, can I help you."

The Uchiha looked at each other and one said "Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama has requested your presence at your earliest convenience."

Naruto said "I see. Tell Teme I'll see him after I get out of meeting the 2 brothers."

The Uchiha looked shocked and one said "Please do not speak of Sasuke-sama with such disrespect."

Naruto said "Trust me, Teme is a respectful term for him from me. I've got the scar from where he put his fist through my chest and out my back...if you have the courage, ask him about the scars I gave him sometime. The day I call him a term of respect will be the day hell freezes over."

A voice said "Very true. How you feeling dobe." as Sasuke appeared behind Naruto who went up in smoke appearing behind Sasuke who turned into a flock of ravens.

As both appeared across from each other Sasuke said "I should have known you were to dumb to stay hurt for long Dobe."

Naruto flipped him the bird and said "Sit and spin Teme, SIT and SPIN." before both smirked.

Sasuke said "I'll see you when you get out of your meeting."

Naruto said "If you were going to come see me yourself, why the hell did you send them."

Sasuke held up a bag and said "Diaper duty."

Naruto saw a bag of cloth diapers in a bag and Naruto said "Ah...have fun." as he began to walk past.

Sasuke said "I wouldn't joke about it dobe...After all you are thier godfather."

Naruto froze and turned slightly to Sasuke who smirked and said "Were having an official christening cerimony when you arrive. I'd like you to be thier godfather...Will you accept."

Naruto looked at him and said "I'm honored...but why me."

Sasuke said "Your the only person in this village I know could do the job no matter what."

Naruto saw the look and said "I understand and I accept...but don't blame me when they become ramen addicts. You've been warned."

Sasuke said "Hn." as he turned and began to walk away and said "Dobe...thanks." as he turned and walked away.

Naruto saw the other Uchiha leave and Naruto thought "_I guess getting laid mellowed him out...or is it fatherhood."_ as he turned and walked into the tower.

When he got inside he knocked on the door to the Hokage office and a voice said "Enter."

Naruto opened the door and saw Tobimaru sitting behind the desk while Hashirama stood beside him and both tensed when they saw Naruto enter and Naruto said "Hi, sorry if I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

Both Senju brothers facefaulted and Tobimaru said "Who the hell taught that to you. Sasuke used that same line when he came here."

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensei...so I was told you wanted to see me."

Tobimaru said "Yes...DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE DONE."

Naruto said "Blew a hole in the earth that could be seen from space."

Tobimaru said "Um..yeah...you pretty much scared the piss out of every hidden village. Messages have been sent from every village to nearly every other village trying to find out what the hell happened."

Naruto said "And...what did you tell them."

Hashirama said "We told them that the Kitsune Sage had a battle with Akatasuki who were the group of men who were framing Konoha for the attacks on Iwa as well as several other attacks on other country like Whirlpool and Fire Country. We told them they were trying to start a war between all the villages so they could move in and steal from all side while framing others for thier crimes. We told them as anyone who was trained as a Sage that the Kitsune Sage fights for world peace between the nations and anyone who tries to destroy the peace by starting war is his enemy."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "I see...so did you give them my name or anything like that."

Hashirama said "No."

Naruto said "So what now."

Tobimaru said "What do you plan to do now."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Madara still out there...but I'm not going to chase ghost my entire life. I thought about going back to the island up north...but then I was asked what I would do about Kushina and Minato...Even though thier my parents, thier both orphans and I know what that is like...I know you don't want me here since I'm too dangerous and..."

Hashirama closed his eyes and said "I was wrong...I let my personal feelings for Madara cloud my judgement. It caused a rift to form between me and my family." as he got on his knees and bowed to Naruto and said "I humbly thank you for saving my granddaughter, grandson, and my own life. I humbly ask that you forgive an old fool and..."

He had stopped as Naruto placed his hands on Hashirama shoulders and said "Never bow to me. Your teachings that you passed on to Hiruzen were the teachings that were passed down to me and save me from my darkness and guided my life...we all make mistakes when those we respect and trust are involved. Sometimes its good one and other times not...the will of fire is real. It is in the hearts of every man, woman, and child who hold those precious to them in thier heart and by doing so find the source of true strength. I've made mistakes along the way...all we can do is our best and live with the choices we make."

Hashirama lowered his head and said "You are truly a Sage, Naruto...and I give you permission to marry my granddaughter Tsunade."

Naruto face faulted and screamed "WHAT."

Tobimaru chuckled and said "Where's a camera when you need one."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "OK, hold up, what is this about marrying Tsunade."

Hashirama said "You've seen Tsuande without her Genjutsu. Have you not."

Naruto frowned and said "Why."

Hashirama said "My clans laws are very specific. Only a Senju woman's husband may see her true looks. You paid a dowery by saving her brother and proved your love for her by saving her from Iwa. The only thing left is the cerimony and you and her will be wed."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "Have you mentioned this to her."

Hashirama said "Who do you think informed me that you have seen her."

Naruto palmed his face and said "Damn it...this is fucked up."

Tobirama said "Is there something wrong with Tsunade."

Naruto said "No...It's...look, I do care for Tsunade...but I can't be sure if the feelings I have for her is for the woman she is now or the woman she would have become if I hadn't showed up...I have issues also...I've been a father but my daughter was killed. I've had lovers but never once a girlfriend. I've got emotional baggage the size of Iwa. I'm rude, often speaking before I think, a complete idiot at times, I got annoying habits, an addiction to ramen, I'm constantly going to be thinking about my past and the friends and loved ones I lost. I've seen the worst side of humanity and the world. I've got so much blood on my hands that I don't even recognise them as hands anymore...I've got nothing that is required to event think of starting a relationship. I have no home, no job, I feel I got responsibilities to Kushina, Minato, Selen, and Terra. I also was asked to be the godfather of both Sasuke's twins and that's just the tip of the ice burg. I'm a bed hog, snore, and a million other things that will annoy her to no end."

Hashirama asked "Is that all."

Naruto said "Just off the top of my head, give me a few hours and I can give you an entire book serious...but my most compelling argument is that Tsunade deserves better then me. She deserves happiness...I promised her when she got back to Konoha she wouldn't ever have to see me again...It may kill me but I keep my promises."

Hashirama smirked and Tobimaru said "Not this time your not...so do you still want him Tsunade."

Naruto froze as he slowly turned and saw Tsunade smirking as she leaned against the wall and a distortian appeared in the air and Naruto frowned and said "Traitor." as the Kitsune Yakumo smirked before going up in smoke.

Tsunade said "So..."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm screwed, ain't I."

Tsunade said "Someday if you play your cards right you will be...First, your wrong. You have been given the rank of Sage of Konoha and are now the instructor of gennin team 2 with my brother. You don't have to worry about Selen or Terra as Terra has been given the job of Hokage secretary and recieves a small pay on top of housing and food. Now as for Minato and Kushina, I've had grandfather draw up legal papers turning you into the clanhead of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan and you already have legal guardianship papers over them and grandfather has already used his bloodline to create us a 2 story clan house similar to the one the Senju clan has. He's also given us 5 acres of land around the house with woods and farming land so we can grow our own food. I also know about a lot of your baggage. Sakura brought most of your summons and have been telling me all kinds of things from your first kiss with Sasuke, to painting the Hokage monument, to becoming basically the strongest person in the world. Now the only issue I have is the fact your confused between me and the other Tsunade. To solve this you and I will live together at your clan compound and date each other while both getting to know each other. After 3 months we will either be married or split up."

Naruto bit his lip and said "And what happens if we split up."

Tsunade said "You don't have to worry. The 3 months is just for you and me. Either you gain me or you don't. Everything else is given to you because you have earned it."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Do me a favor...bet that my feelings are only for the older you."

Tsunade smirked and said "Already did. Why do you think I gave you 3 months. Sakura pretty much demanded it and after I made the bet she told me about my legendary luck...just for that though, you sleeping on the floor for the first month."

Naruto snorts and said "Like hell I will, I'll sleep on the bed or we both sleep on the floor. I'm not going to submit to you just cause you think your my boss."

Tsunade said "Oh yeah, want to bet."

Naruto said "Just remember, I never lose and your luck sucks."

Tsunade became pissed and said "Asshole." as she went to punch him in the face only for Naruto to slip under her guard and came up between her arms and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart Tsunade had a dazed look on her face and Naruto turned and smirked to the Senju brothers before Tsunade punched him and Naruto went flying out the window and half way across the village.

Inside the Hokage office Tsunade looked at her fist and the window and said "Oops."


	20. Chapter 20

After Tsunade left to go find Naruto wherever he landed Hashirama looked at his brother and said "Do you still think this was a good idea."

The Nidaime Hokage shrugged his shoulders and said "To late now...the future is in thier hands now."

Tsunade found Naruto at the park sitting on a bench and she sat down next to him and said "So are you OK. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm fine. You've hit me harder in the future so it's no biggy...look over there."

Tsunade followed his line of sight and said "Isn't that..."

Naruto said "Yeah, that's my dad and he's talking to mom."

Just then Kushina drew back and punched Minato in the face and screamed "I AM NOT A TOMATO HEAD."

Tsunade sweatdropped and said "You know, I'm starting to see a family trait...hmm, wonder what he said to her to make her blush and play with her hair."

Naruto said "Who knows...hmm...wonder where Gaara is."

Tsunade looked at him and said "Still asleep near the cabin you stayed at before."

Naruto said "No, he's not. I know Gaara chakra signature almost as good as my own. He's no where near the village...in fact he's not even within 10 miles of the village."

Tsunade said "He may have decided to start a new life somewhere."

Naruto said "Maybe...so are you ready to become a mother to a pair of hot heads."

Tsunade said "Mother is still a few years away...but aunt does have a nice ring to it."

Naruto said "Good, then lets go get the kids and head to the Uchiha district. I've been asked to be the godfather to both Sasuke kids and the cerimony is today."

Tsunade said "So that's it, your not going to fight against this or anything."

Naruto smirked and said "The day I go with the flow will be the day hell freezes over...but I am looking forward to what the future will bring."

Tsunade said "Me too...me too." as she grabbed his hand and held it.

Both smiled slightly while watching Minato and Kushina play.

Jiraiya who walked by blinked and said "Hey flatchest, what the hells going on here. Why are you holding his hand."

Naruto said "Please leave my fiance alone you pervert."

Jiraiya said "Fiance...yeah right."

Tsunade smirked and said "It's true, see." as she leaned over and kissed Naruto passionately causing Jiraiya to gape.

Once they broke apart the kiss Tsunade said "See, now be a good little toad and hop along."

Jiraiya just walked away with a dazed look on his face.

Tsunade said "Now where were we." as she went to kiss Naruto again who returned the kiss with interest.

On a boat bound for Water country Madara Uchiha screamed and said "I'll kill you both. You dare do this to the great Madara Uchiha." as he held his hands over his eyes that were bleeding.

Gaara voice said "My sand has gotten in your eyes without you noticing and has blinded you making sure you will never be able to use them again."

Bii voice said "And I'm here to make sure that you stay dead." as he walked forward with his swords and began to slice into Madara.

As Madara body fell to the ground Gaara used his sand to crush Madara body into dust.

After it was over Bii said "You were right that Madara would head here after his defeat."

Gaara said "Yes...now the question is what shall we do. I have no purpose now."

Bii looked at Gaara and said "We could always take over the Mist. It's far enough away that our presence won't have major impact and you were a Kage so running a village would be right up your ally...besides, didn't Uzumaki say one of his first friends family was destroyed by a bloodline civil war...maybe you can repay Uzumaki by saving another like he saved you."

Gaara said "And what about you.'

Bii said "Someone has to be your bodyguard and head of security."

Gaara said "Very well...but no rapping in my office."

Bii said "Yes Mizukage-sama."

Gaara thought "_Today marks the begining of a new future for all of us...may Kami bless us and ensure our future does not repeat itself."_


End file.
